Adam The Redeemer
by Lord Raven Blackwood
Summary: Adam Taurus was a monster, a terrorist and a zealot, but now that Blake has become the same he is having second thoughts. Unable to change Blake or the White Fang when he is just as much of a monster, Adam must now embark on a path of redemption to save the girl he loves and his own race from the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"So, let me get this straight…" Adam Taurus, a member of the White Fang, said as he paced through the tent. The woman and her pawns who had come to recruit him and his group stood at the entrance.

"You could've gone to anyone for help. You could've made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some Huntsmen that have strayed from their... _righteous path_... but instead, you choose to seek an audience with me." Adam stopped in the centre of the tent and stared at the woman in front of him.

Cinder Fall smiled and Adam could feel the cruelty and sense of superiority that lay behind it. "You're the one we need. Your skill, your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man, Adam. And we've put a lot of thought into-"

"Then you're clearly not thinking straight! If you truly understood us, you would know coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We're a force of revolution!" Adam stepped forward and raised his fist, hoping to show zealotry he didn't hold.

Cinder smiled. "I believe our plan will be beneficial for all parties involved. I have... an associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-"

"What you need, is to leave." Adam held up his sheathed sword. "You are asking me to send my men to fight and die for your cause. A _Human_ cause." His hand fell to the hilt of _Wilt_. "And that is not an idea I am willing to entertain."

Cinder's smile fell into a scowl for but a moment before she schooled her face into something far more polite. "Very well." She turned and left, both the tent and the White Fang encampment.

Adam followed her outside the tent and watched her go.

"What did they want?" Blake Belladonna, Adam's closest friend and ally, asked as she appeared from seemingly nowhere. She was good at that. Far better than Adam ever could be.

"For us to fight and die for them." He spat to the side. "Just another arrogant Human." He said the words but in truth, he no longer felt them. Cinder was arrogant that was for sure, but Humanity as a whole? He wasn't sure anymore.

"Hmph. We'll show them, Adam. Shall we get going? That train isn't going to rob itself." Blake smiled. Where once it would have been sly or sarcastic, filled with mirth she hoped to hide, now it was filled with cruelty, not unlike that which Cinder had held.

Where had the girl he loved gone?

"Your right. Let's go." He said, hoping to get this all over with. It felt so tiring to pretend to be some cruel and zealous warrior of the White Fang, but he had no other choice. There was no room for dissenters or traitors, not in the White Fang under Sienna Khan.

* * *

A body split in two, bisected at the waist. Adam watched as the last of the Atlesian Knights fell to the floor, no longer functional. Their arrival in the train had gone well, even with the hiccup of jumping into a train car filled with hostile robots.

Blake moved ahead, pulling forth a Dust Explosive and started to rig it to the side of one of the containers.

"We should stop the train and kick the crew off. No nee-"

"Why? Their just Schnee minions. Doesn't matter if they die."

Adam felt a pain in his chest. Was this what the White Fang had turned Blake into? She had followed in his footsteps and now she was so ruthless and cruel. Could he stand by and let it happen? Was his love more important than other peoples lives?

_Yes. Yes my love and Blake herself are more important to me than the lives of people I've never known and never will. But…_ He looked to Blake as she quietly worked on the explosives. _Can I continue to love her when she has become a… a monster?_

"Blake. They may be Human, but just because they work for the Schnee doesn't make them as bad as the Schnee!" Blake stood and looked at him, her face one of shock and surprise.

"Adam! They work for those who oppress us! They aid the system that hurts us! They deserve all the pain that this brings them, probably more! What happened to your resolve?" She looked so hurt that he felt like agreeing with her instantly and apologizing for his weakness.

But it wasn't a weakness, was it?

Before he could respond they were interrupted by a Spider Droid, falling from the ceiling and slamming down. Adam grabbed Blake and dodged away from its heavy cannon blasts.

Charging out the door and onto an open train car, they cut through a few more Atlesian Knights before turning back for the Spider Droid, which broke through the wall of the train car with no care. It fired it's cannons the moment it saw them again.

Adam blocked the blasts and pulled the energy into _Wilt_ with his Semblance.

"Buy me some time!" He shouted to his partner.

"You sure?"

"Do it!" She simply nodded and charged forward. She lept and spun around the machine, slashing Gambol Shroud into its metallic armour. She swung on her ribbon and launched herself onto its face, firing her gun into its neck area.

She lept back as its arms collided together and transformed into a much larger cannon, which charged for a few seconds before firing a beam towards Adam. He drew _Wilt_ partially out of _Blush_ and blocked the beam on it. He felt himself being pushed back for a moment before the beam stopped.

He sheathed _Wilt_ entirely and smiled. The red in his hair and on his clothes began to glow as his Semblance charged to full. The Droid charged ready to crush him under its legs.

The moment it entered range Adam let forth his most powerful attack. For a moment it felt like colour faded from the world, turning into black and red with only the moon as it's usual cold whiteish grey.

The Droid began to disintegrate, leaving behind only black ash that flew off through the wind into the Forever Fall forest. Adam sighed. The Droid was gone. But all wasn't well.

Blake's answers haunted him and even now when he turned she was hard at work setting explosives, not even waiting for him. _I… I can't let her remain as this monster! But… she won't listen to me. Not while I would seem like a hypocrite. I… I would have to... _

His mind whirled with possibilities. However, he could only see one working. Adam stepped forward and onto the next car. Blake glanced up and gave him a confused look.

"Adam?"

"Blake… I can't do this anymore… all we do is hurt people… We have become monsters… and I can't let that stand, not anymore. Come with me Blake, we can start a new life! We can change things without being monsters!" Adam held his hand out, hoping she would take it.

"Adam… you want me to betray the White Fang? You want me to be like my parents?! Adam! The peaceful option never worked! We are getting results this way! You can't have cold feet now, your resolve to do whatever it takes was the reason I followed you!"

"I know…" His hand dropped to the hilt of _Wilt_ and drew the red blade forth. "And I apologize for everything. I will show you, Blake, that we don't have to be monsters to get results. It's the only way I can live with myself now…"

He slashed down, cutting through the connector that held the cars together, and watched as Blake and the White Fang fell back, slowing to a stop while he and the crew continued onwards.

Adam stepped into the next car and hid behind some crates. His mask came off after a moment and fell to the ground. It was followed by tears.

Adam had betrayed everything he once knew.

_I have to become something better… A protector of people, rather than a ferocious monster…_

The train ride to Vale was long, leaving Adam to wallow in his regrets.

* * *

Vale was a beautiful city, almost seeming like it was in perpetual spring or summer. Adam walked through dank alleyways and shadowed streets, hiding from the people of this city. Most didn't know his former allegiance, but some would know and send for the police or Hunstman. It's why he hadn't entered the city before.

Now though there wasn't much choice. Thankfully it wasn't much longer before he arrived in an old, dilapidated building. A White Fang safe house for those in the city and on the run. Nobody was inside, which made all of this much easier.

Adam spent a night there and prepared himself. His mask was dashed against the wall, shattering into pieces. In its place, he covered his scar and brand with a thin cloth. Thick enough to hide his eyes and the damage around them, but thin enough that his eyes could still see, even if it was blurry.

Thankfully he had long ago trained in Aura projection. Every combatant knew the basics of course, but few took it to a high enough level to use it to augment their senses. He used it as a sonar, pinging around him to 'see' objects. That, along with his normal albeit blurred sight, allowed him to move around normally.

Adam left the next morning and did something he never thought he would do, he applied for Beacon Academy. He would become a Huntsman. He would redeem himself and show Blake that there was another option.

He would save her from herself. No matter the cost to himself.

Adam spent the next month dashing between dilapidated and abandoned buildings and White Fang safe houses that were currently unused. He avoided anything that might alert Blake or the White Fang to where he was. Before he knew it, it was time to board the Airship and move on to the next chapter in his life.

It was time for this monster to change.

* * *

Beacon Academy was… impressive. Adam had been to many places but nothing was quite as beautiful as Beacon. Large grounds of grass and flowers, trees and nature abound and even the buildings were made of beautifully carved stone.

Adam kept his amazement to himself, unlike the other students - and wasn't that strange to think of himself as one? - who instead gasped and talked to their friends and really any who would listen.

Adam kept to the back of the pack, avoiding the charging mass of teenagers. One particularly gruff-looking ginger human shouldered Adam as he passed, laughing all the while. Adam had to take a minute to breathe and _not_ murder the boy, despite his deepest wishes.

_I can't. I have to be better…_

Adam took a moment and continued. But it became apparent that life was truly trying to test his resolve. Before him was a girl in white and another girl in red and black. He recognized one of them. How could he not? Weiss Schnee was known to all in the White Fang, because of her father and corporation.

Years spent in the White Fang told him to kill her now and claim a great victory. But he held back. He had too. The pair conversed and then the girl in red and black sneezed over some Dust, causing a small explosion. One of the vials, containing the red Burn Dust, rolled over and stopped in front of him. The symbol of the Schnee Dust Company stared up at him.

His scar itched.

He reached down and grabbed the vial. _It would be so easy… just throw it at her and shoot it…_ He looked at it.

After a moment he sighed and stepped towards them.

"...This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_, so... watch where you're going!" The Schnee spoke in that imperious manner typical of the Atlesian Elite.

The other girl looked fed up as she said: "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"I'm sure she would prefer to be called _Heiress_. That _is_ what they call you in Atlas, isn't it? Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Adam spoke quietly, keeping his emotions in check.

Weiss smiled with an air of smugness. "Finally! Some recognition." Adam scoffed.

"Don't be smug. After all, while your company is the largest provider of Dust to the world, they are also well known their mistreatment of their labourers. Especially Faunus." He placed the vial into Weiss' hand. "This isn't the kind of place where politics are going to aid you, Schnee."

The girl seemed to finally notice the horns on his head, for she stepped back in slight shock, obviously worried.

"H-h-how dare you!" She stammered.

Adam just scoffed and left, heading towards the main building. He let out a frustrated sigh once he was out of earshot. _I let myself get carried away. Talking down to a Schnee? Am I looking for trouble?_

He shook his head and followed the crowd into a large auditorium. It wasn't long before it was hard to move around due to the sheer amount of bodies.

It was then that Headmaster Ozpin walked on stage.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch, Professor and apparently the head Combat Instructor, lead the procession of students into the Ballroom where they were left to set up bedding and sleep, to prepare for the initiation the next day.

Most set up in groups but Adam set himself up in one of the corners, back to the wall and ready to defend himself, even with _Wilt _and _Blush_ locked up for the night. The burly man from before had shown he wasn't friendly to Faunus, and would likely do something to him during the night if he wasn't prepared.

Leaning back Adam thought of the moments that lead to this circumstance. The Train, the woman who came to his camp, the various missions over the last three years. Adam remembered them all, but what he remembered most was the quiet moments with Blake. The whispered conversations and the joy they found with each other. Then he remembered the time she killed a man, and how he was so proud of her.

It sickened him now, that he let it happen. That kill had been all it took for her to follow him down the path of bloodshed. One poor SDC guards life was all it took for the sweet, sarcastic and idealistic girl to turn into a zealot willing to kill any in her way.

But why was he so sickened for her to turn into that, but so uncaring about his own change?

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" A blonde girl said as she appeared in front of him, dragging another girl behind her.

"Aren't you the girl the Schnee was yelling at?"

The red and black-haired girl nodded. "Uh, yup! The names Ruby but you can just call me Crater… Actually Ruby is fine." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Right…" Adam drew out the word and just stared at them, not that they could see his eyes. "Anything else?"

The blonde whispered angrily at Ruby, who whispered back just as mad. They turned back to him smiling.

"Sooo… what's your name?" The blonde asked.

"I'm Adam." He sighed.

"Well, Adam, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your… mask!"

"Thanks?"

"It goes great with your… pajamas!" Adam looked down at his simple shirt and pants.

"Right…"

"Nice night, don't you think?" The blonde asked.

"I guess… Are you going to keep asking these questions, or can I go back to my thoughts?"

The blonde turned away and muttered something. But the other girl, Ruby, didn't.

"What are you thinking about?" She sounded… actually interested?

"I-... Just about being a Huntsman I suppose."

"Hm. I've always wanted to be a Huntress. Ever since Yang told me all those stories before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… It's one of the reasons I wanted to be a Huntress."

"Wanted to be just like the stories? Wanted a happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" She smiled at that. She looked… proud?

"That's... naive… Ambitious but naive. Our world isn't a forgiving one." He looked to the floor. "It isn't like some fairy tale…"

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" The blonde interrupted and the pair began to fight between themselves. Adam sighed and pulled his blankets over himself as someone threw a pillow at the girls.

This… wasn't at all what he had expected.

* * *

Ozpin watched through the cameras as the children went to sleep.

"I still don't think it was a good idea letting him in Ozpin. He's a terrorist!" Glynda Goodwitch said, watching the feed on her Scroll.

"Was a terrorist." He countered, sipping from his mug.

"You actually believe he wants to change? He has killed Ozpin!"

"Your care for the students is admirable Glynda, but I do trust he wants to change. If you are so worried, keep an eye on him. If he wishes to harm our students then I'm sure you can catch it."

"I… I'll watch him. He won't harm any of my students."

"Thank you, Glynda. We should always give people the chance to change, to redeem themselves. It's what separates us from the monsters." He stood from his clockwork chair and stepped to the window, taking a long sip from his mug.

_I'm going to need more hot chocolate…  
_

* * *

**A/N: **And so we come to the end of the first chapter. This is gonna be a ride. I've done my best to keep both Adam and Blake as close to their canon counterparts as much as possible. Obviously, some change was necessary for this to work and make sense and over time that will all be revealed. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The locker beeped as Adam punched in the code, pulling the door open the moment it unlocked. _Wilt_ and _Blush_ stared back at him, ready and waiting to slay his foes. _It's only going to be Grimm this time. No more people… at least if I can help it._

All around him students prepared for the coming initiation.

A ginger talked loudly about how her male companion was attractive, but how she also wasn't interested in him that way. A blonde boy flirted with the Schnee and some redheaded warrior woman. That one did interest him. She looked strong and capable but without any proper arrogance.

And of course, there was the red and black-haired girl next to him, chattering about her weapon without a care in the world. The weapon _was_ impressive, a combination of scythe and sniper rifle she called _Crescent_ _Rose_.

Ruby Rose went on and on, seemingly not noticing his annoyance. Apparently, she thought they were friends now because he hadn't told her to leave him alone yet. It didn't matter though, she didn't seem to care that he was a Faunus and it kept the local tough guy from doing something stupid.

He could do without the watchful gaze of Ruby's older sister Yang, however. She seemed to think he might do something to the young girl. He didn't know if it was his age, his gender or his race. He didn't like it either way, but he could always get back at her later. Now was the time to focus on making sure he got into Beacon proper.

The time came when Professor Goodwitch called for them to head towards the cliffside.

The cliffside in question sat high above the Emerald Forest, a great expanse of emerald green forest.

_Are all people in Vale this obvious with naming locations?_ Adam wondered idly as Ozpin gave another speech, explaining the rules and goal of initiation.

The whole eye contact thing was a bit weird, but if that is what the Headmaster wanted to do then Adam wouldn't complain… well, he would but just in his head. _Why? Is this about learning to work with anyone at a moments notice? But it's only once. Is it just to make things easier on the teachers? If they don't have to go through and choose pairs themselves then they avoid the risk of creating issues by leaving someone till last. Ugh. Humans come up with such weird things..._

After Ruby's outburst and some blonde guy asking about landing strategies, the pads they stood upon launched them high into the air. The game was on.

Trees flew by below him as he soared through the air, pulling himself out of the spin the launcher had sent him in. Adam let himself fall closer to the trees before drawing _Wilt_ and cutting through the branches in his way, grabbing onto the new stumps and swinging around them closer to the ground. After a minute he landed and rolled along the ground, sheathing _Wilt_ and glancing around.

The area was thankfully clear of Grimm so Adam set off north. He had to find a partner and this temple, hopefully, he could find a partner he could get along with. He dreaded the idea of what might happen if the Schnee was the first one he made eye contact with. The very thought sent a shiver down his spine.

After a few minutes of walking, he heard the sounds of combat. Yelling and shotguns heralded the appearance of Yang Xiao-Long, the older sister of Ruby, as she burst through the nearby brush while slamming fist after fist into an Ursa while discharging rounds into its stomach.

The thing was dead before it hit the ground. Another roared and charged towards her, but Adam intervened, cutting it down with a single slash of his flaming red blade.

The pair shared a look. Adam shrugged, sheathing his blade and stepping over to Yang.

"Better you than the Schnee."

"Such high praise. I'm flattered." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. She wasn't subtle with it, but it still reminded him of Blake. He shook his head.

"Let's just go. I don't want to spend the whole day fighting Grimm when we have a goal." He stepped past her and continued north.

"All business huh? That sucks…" Yang muttered to herself as she followed. Adam pretended not to hear it.

* * *

The "temple" was an old ruin covered in moss and vines. It had likely been around for hundreds of years and used in plenty of rituals during that time. Now it was home to several pedestals, each holding a single chess piece. There were pairs of every piece, or there would have been if other students hadn't already been here.

"Two black bishops and a white pawn are missing." Adam muttered as he walked between the pedestals.

"How about a cute little pony?" His partner - and the word still brought to mind a very different girl - said as she held up a white knight piece.

"It'll do. Let's get out of here then." He followed words with action, moving back towards the south and Beacon. He stopped in his tracks as an Ursa burst out of the tree line and collapsed dead.

The ginger-haired girl riding the monster proceeded to whine about its demise while her partner caught up.

Then there was the screaming from above as Ruby fell from a Nevermore only to have a blonde man fly into her from an angle sending the two crashing into a nearby tree.

As the bubbly ginger grabbed a white rook, singing about being a queen all the while, the blonde jumped from the tree to try and catch the Schnee, who also seemed to have fallen from the Nevermore, only to have them both crash into the ground.

"Can everything just calm down for a moment!" His partner yelled as the black-haired partner of the bubbly girl arrived panting.

The forest exploded a few moments later as a Deathstalker breached the clearing, charging after a redheaded girl who was subsequently thrown towards the ruins of the temple with the swing of a claw.

"Great, now we can all die together!" His partner continued.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she dashed forward in a shower of rose petals.

"Ruby wait!" His partner dashed forward but was too slow. Adam wouldn't make it either.

The Schnee could… and surprisingly did. For but a brief moment Adam wondered if he had been too harsh on the girl as she risked her own life to save another, using Frost Dust to generate a wall of ice that trapped the massive Deathstalker.

_But she could just be trying to gain a servant or an ally… or it would look bad if she didn't save someone when she could._ He still couldn't fully trust her.

The group of eight convened with the blonde boy and Ruby grabbing their own chess pieces, white rook and white knight respectively.

"So, what do we do know?" Yang asked.

"The Nevermore is coming back around." The black-haired boy said.

"And the Deathstalker won't be trapped forever…" the Schnee reminded them.

"We already have the relics, let's just get back to Beacon."

"Adam's right. We can complete the mission. We don't have to fight every Grimm we come across." Ruby said and, for a moment, Adam saw something. It was a presence that reminded him of Ghira or Sienna. The presence of a leader.

Everyone nodded and they were off. Yang held back for a moment, a look of pride in her face. Adam clapped her on the shoulder and nodded to her.

The forest moved by in a blur as the eight rushed through, ignoring the gathering Grimm that could be heard around them. Adam wasn't sure how long it took them to reach the cliffside ruins, but when they did the Nevermore seemed to arrive at the same time, landing atop what was once likely a cathedral of some kind.

They took cover and breathed for a moment, but it was short-lived as the Deathstalker broke through the forest once again.

The group rushed once again, running onto a great stone bridge towards the defendable ruin…

Then the bridge collapsed as the Nevermore rimmed into its supports. Sending rocks tumbling into the chasm below. Adam rolled back into a stand and took stock.

Most had landed closer to the ruins but the redheaded girl and black haired boy were back on the other side holding the Deathstalker back. His partner and her sister had rushed forward to take potshots and the Nevermore while the Schnee sent bolts of Frost Dust, trying to freeze the beast's wings he guessed.

The ginger girl slammed her hammer into the edge of the bridge and sent herself and the blonde boy back over towards the Deathstalker. Adam pushed further into the ruins and jumped up to Yang's spot.

_Blush_ didn't have too much ranged but something was better than nothing. He opened fire and his bullets joined the deluge his allies sent at the thing. This seemed to do little more than anger the creature, as it turned around and came right at them.

Say what you wanted about Nevermore, but this one's ramming power was impressive. Breaking through the ruin and sending most of it tumbling down onto the seemingly bottomless chasm was a good motivator to move.

Jumping from falling rock to falling rock, Adam arrived to the safety of the top the ruin. It was then that Ruby appeared in front of him… and she had a plan.

* * *

Ozpin watched in interest as the teens fought. Jaune Arc was shaping up to be a brilliant leader, instantly realising his allies strengths and capitalizing on an enemies weak point. His lack of experience and general attitude might become a problem, but those could be fixed. His talent was hard to find.

What interested Ozpin most, however, was the other group that had formed. Ruby Rose had been a stellar pick as she naturally slotted into the leadership role. There would be tension of course but the way the four worked together was impressive.

Weiss Schnee used her Glyphs to send Adam Taurus onto the top of the Nevermore so he could clip the overgrown bird's wings and send it crashing into the cliffs wall. Yang slammed into it and kept it still as Weiss froze the Grimms tail to the ground. Ruby followed it up by running directly up the wall, hooking her scythe under the neck of the monster and, with some support from more of Weiss' Glyphs, dragged the entire Grimm up the wall to decapitate it right at the top.

Ozpin smiled as he watched the footage again. The group had done very well. He wasn't surprised that Yang and Ruby had such skill and teamwork. They did embody the entirety of team STRQ after all. He was more surprised at how much Weiss was willing to work together, though that might have been because of how much required her abilities, and at Adam even working with a Schnee.

More proof that he was willing to change for the better. Ozpin hoped the boy could do it. His skills and talent would be good when Salem came knocking…

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long, Adam Taurus and Weiss Schnee. Together you collected the White knight pieces. Henceforth you shall be known as… team rusty!" As Ozpin spoke the letters arranged themselves on the screen above him, spelling out RSTY.

"Lead by… Ruby Rose!" There were cheers and claps and the screech of an annoyed Schnee. If this was what Beacon would be like than Adam thought he could get used to it. He smiled, even as the Schnee fumed and his partner hugged his new leader.

It would be hard to live with a Schnee, but if he could just avoid her attention for the next four years…

_Like that will happen. I already made a bad impression on her yesterday. This isn't going to go well, is it?_

At least he had made it into Beacon...

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"That was awesome! Did you see us?! We were all swish and slash and bang and whoosh!" Ruby exclaimed as she walked down Beacons halls towards their new dorm room, guided by a map on their scrolls. "And did you see JNPR's with the Deathstalker? Swish and stabity and kaboom! So mad we missed watching it in person!"

"We were kind of fighting a Nevermore Ruby, not much of a chance to watch them." Yang tried desperately to calm her sister down. Adam doubted it would work very well, however. After the ceremony where they were put into their teams, the teachers and staff had provided some light refreshments while they showed highlights of initiation for all to watch, including the older teams.

RSTY and their Nevermore fight. JNPR and their battle against the Deathstalker. An overgrown Boarbatusk slain by CRDL. There was even a Petra-Gigas that had taken a couple teams to deal with. All had been shown for the students to watch. Ruby had been ecstatic ever since, practically hyper after watching and fawning over the diverse weapons on display.

Adam, however, had been annoyed. He had relied on the Schnee's abilities to be able to take down the Nevermore and it irked him. Why should he be forced to rely on her to deal with Grimm?! He would need to make sure it never happened again so that her ego didn't inflate.

As it was the girl in white was already mad. She had thought she would have been the leader and Adam took some delight in the fact she wasn't. Ruby was idealistic and naive but driven and, most importantly, she didn't have any real desire to force them to follow her. She would lead through example and that was something Adam could appreciate.

Ruby continued to chatter until they arrived at the door to their new dorm. It opened with a swipe of Ruby's scroll and the team was introduced to the place they would be staying in for four years. A basic room with a desk and four beds, bookshelves and dressers enough to fit their gear.

Not that Adam had very much to begin with. Most of his old possessions were back in his old tent, or more likely sold off or given over to other members of the White Fang. It was… a distant kind of pain. A consequence of his actions that he had never taken into account before. But now that he did he missed a lot of it. All the little bits and pieces he had gotten over the years that reminded him of his past. He had even still had his first mask, the one that had inspired the White Fangs practice of wearing Grimm-like masks.

_I can always get more… but Blake is more important than some random objects. I can't lose focus!_

He shook his head and settled in. The girls had decided, without his input, that he would have to go into the attached bathroom to change. It was a nuisance but he just grunted his acknowledgement and went to bed.

Tomorrow would be his first day in class…

* * *

The day dawned bright and early… and loud as a whistle went off nearby. Adam jumped from his bed, kicking out towards the noise and rolling to avoid the assassin. He got caught up in his own bedding and crashed to the floor, rolling with the motion to dodge the inevitable reprise. Pushing up he threw his bedding at his assailant, only now realizing it was a thoroughly non-threatening girl with red and black hair.

There was a beat of silence as Ruby pulled herself out of the bedding before Yang burst out laughing. The Schnee sat in her bed fuming and Adam just straightened himself and set to work cleaning his mess. Once things had finally calmed down, Ruby cleared her throat.

"Alright! Team meeting time. First of all, I believe that we need something to set us apart from everyone else… bunk beds! All in favour of bunk beds say aye!" She held a fist into the air and yelled: "aye!"

Yang echoed with her own shout. The Schnee looked annoyed and irritated. Adam felt the same way, which only made him more annoyed and irritated. He wanted to just say no and leave, to train or otherwise escape… but it would annoy the Schnee…

"Aye." He said with a smirk, ignoring the sharp look he received from the girl in white. Yang and Ruby gave a whoop and in moments the entire team worked on personalizing the room. A pair of bunk beds, with Ruby's hanging over the Schnee's like a floating pillow fort and Yang's balanced on top of his own bed. Posters and curtains and all manner of things the girls owned were placed throughout the room. They didn't seem to notice the small amount he had, amounting to a small area for his own weapon maintenance.

With the room looking more homely and less like a dorm at a boarding school they sat down, dressed in their new uniforms, and took a break. Yang slid over to him.

"Sooooo, ever take off that mask? You even had it on while you slept. Got some weird birthmark or something?" She smiled. Adam just raised an eyebrow, not that she could see him doing it.

"Yes, I do take it off and no, you can't see me with it off. I have it for a reason."

"Oooooo mysterious~. I'll see it one day, mystery man." She promised before scooting back over to Ruby. _What a weird person…_

"So now that this foolishness is over with, what are we doing today?" The Schnee asked in her typical condescending manner.

"Oh right!" Ruby picked up one of her notebooks and flicked through. "Well at nine we have Grimm Studies with Professor Port and-"

"Nine?! It's eight fifty-five you dunce!" The Schnee exclaimed before bolting out of the room. The sisters shared a glance before following after her. As Adam left the room he ran into team JNPR, whose dorm was apparently just across from theirs, as they too realized they were running late. The now group of eight ran across the school grounds towards their class.

It was a new experience for Adam, being late to class. Of course, school itself was a new experience. There had never been a chance or opportunity to attend, just work and work and then he was fighting for Faunus Rights. _I wonder what it will be like, pretending to be a normal person._ He knew Illia had attended a school and even had more formal training, though she had hated it. It was why he hadn't gone to Atlas. He already had enough trouble controlling himself, how hard would it be in a place that had been oppressing his people for so long?

His thoughts were interrupted by the group's arrival in the classroom. Most of the seats were already taken but thankfully people had stuck to their teams. RSTY took a spot at the front while JNPR managed one a couple of rows back and to the side. The bell rang only a moment later and the teacher, a portly man who seemed attached to the colour red.

"Ho-ho! Welcome students!" The rotund man paused for a moment. "Demons! Monsters! Prowlers of the night! The Grimm are known by many names but I call them… prey! Haha!" Adam nodded along as the man paused, likely waiting for it to sink in. He thought for a second that he could hear crickets...

"Uhhh… and you will too once you have graduated! In this class, you will learn all you need to know about this world's beasties so that you can protect those who cannot protect themselves! What from you ask? Why, the very world!"

Someone shouted their approval from the back, hoping to break the still silence. Adam tried his best to pay attention as the man went on, however, it slowly deteriorated into mindless drivel. Uninteresting and unengaging words that sent a few to sleep. The Schnee seemed to be getting progressively more irritated at their leader who seemed to be goofing off. Even Adam failed to really keep track of the man's speech.

If this is what classes were about then Adam could live without them. How could anyone put up with over a decade of this? His thoughts began to drift, away from the classroom and the teacher's stories, to Blake. What was she doing now? Had she began to realize their mistakes or was she swearing to kill him?

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice when Port called for a demonstration, nor when the Schnee took the opportunity to show off. He did notice when the Boarbatusk came sprinting out of its cage. He watched as Weiss Schnee battled and killed the Grimm. The sisters next to him cheering and yelling advice at her all the while, much to the Schnee's annoyance.

With the Grimm dead the Professor, if he could even be called that with how little they learned, called the end of the lesson as the bell rang. People flowed out of the room and into the hallways, walking off towards the cafeteria. Was it lunchtime already? Apparently so.

"Weiss! Come on! Ugh!" The sound of Ruby's voice could be heard for quite a ways and it stopped Adam in his tracks. He wanted to continue onward and ignore whatever fight the two had, but he was trying to become better, trying to be what the old Blake would have wanted. He sighed and followed the noise to its source.

Ruby was standing alone in a hallway muttering to herself. "Have a fight with the Schnee?" Ruby jumped.

"Uh. Yeah. Kinda I guess. She doesn't think I'm a good leader. And that I'm annoying… and a brat and a child! She's the annoying one!" She paced back and forth as she spoke. Adam chuckled.

"If anyone is annoying it's her. The way she speaks gets on my nerves. You are a better leader than she ever will be, Ruby. You aren't an arrogant brat that was given everything. You have had to struggle." He glanced out a nearby window towards the beautiful gardens of Beacon. "People like her don't understand that. Coming from their ivory towers. Spoonfed everything, paid and supported by the lives of others. They don't care about anyone but themselves!"

He turned back to Ruby to see a shocked face. He froze.

"An interesting analysis Mr Taurus. However, I believe you may be surprised." The voice came from behind him. Headmaster Ozpin stood there, leaning on his cane and taking a slow sip of his drink. Adam gulped.

"Headmaster… I-"

"Its fine Mr Taurus. You have your reasons. I'll simply ask you the most keep an open mind. After all, wouldn't you like others to do the same for you?" The Headmaster was calm and collected but there was a hint of a threat. _Of course, he is taking a chance with me. Keeping an open mind. I… I guess I should try to do the same._

"Headmaster…" Ruby's voice was quiet. "I think I might have been a bad choice of leader…"

"Hmm" He took another sip. "Perhaps. Time will tell. We cannot know what will come of our choices Ms Rose. I have made many mistakes over my years, more than any man, woman or child. But… I don't think making you the leader was one of them." He glanced at Adam. "Ms Schnee might have the skills to lead, but skill isn't all it takes. I doubt she would have been able to lead Mr Taurus very well."

Adam scoffed. "She wouldn't have."

"Being a leader is an important position. It is a badge of honour, but people will also look up to you and judge you for every choice you make. I believe you can do it, Ms Rose. At the very least, you can trust that I think you are worthy?"

Ruby nodded. "Yep! Thanks, Headmaster!" She ran off, content with her answers.

"This the part where you threaten me to keep my head? I know I got carried away there but-"

"No no, Mr Taurus. I am giving you a chance to prove your desire to change. The teachers all know and will be watching you, but if you are willing to change then you can do so here. I believe you can, don't prove me wrong, Mr Taurus."

With that Ozpin walked past and away from him. Adam took a deep breath once the footsteps faded. Ozpin had projected an aura of calm that hid the deadly and terrifying force of one of the strongest Huntsman. It had been a long time since someone's mere presence brought such a feeling of fear.

_Men in white yelled orders deep within the dark and barely lit caverns. The symbol of a snowflake glowed brightly in his vision, burning itself into his consciousness._

Adam breathed. _I haven't remembered that in… a long time… _He shook his head. He needed some fresh air. Thankfully the gardens were right there.

* * *

The next day featured a startling change in the resident girl in white. She and Ruby were now getting along well as if there had never even been any conflict. It left Adam stumped.

_How did that even happen?! Is… is Ruby some kind of master of changing people's minds? Maybe I should recruit her to help me out_...

It was something for the future however if it ever came to it. Ruby really did have a way with people, if team JNPR's presence at their table was anything to go by. She had made friends with their leader and was now forcing the two teams together so they could all be friends. She truly was a force to be reckoned with.

Since the Schnee was no longer so annoying things had calmed down in the team. Far less yelling for one. He had yet to make peace with her, however. It was… hard. His scar itched when he saw her. Years of pain and training told him to hate her.

He didn't know if it was possible to change his own mind about her, but he tried. He couldn't talk to her but he tried to keep an open mind about her and her actions. Since she was now friends with Ruby it was easier.

"So what do we have today?" Jaune, the blonde from initiation and leader of JNPR, asked as the group finished off their breakfast.

"Well we have Professor Oobleck and his introduction to his History Class for the first half of the day, then lunch and then Professor Goodwitch and the introduction to Combat Class!" Ruby said in between munching on cookies.

_Why are cookies even an option?_

The group continued to converse, but Adam kept to himself. Even as the bell rang and they headed off to Oobleck's class. The teacher was… something. Erratic and a bit crazed. But when the man looked at Adam, he looked almost sad. Not the normal pity of someone who expected or hoped for something else but rather the sadness from someone who knew what kind of things had happened to Adam and hated that he had to go through it. It was pure empathy, and Adam wasn't used to seeing it in Humans.

The class seemed to pass quickly. A simple session of looking at what they would cover over the year. The Great War, the Faunus Rights Movement, the foundation of Huntsmen, the founding of the Academies and more.

Adam was interested in what this man thought of the Faunus War, though it was apparent many in the class weren't interested if Cardin Winchester and his team were anything to go by. Laughing and making jokes at the expense of Faunus. Thankfully the Professor was intent on squashing such sentiments.

After a quick lunch and time to change into their combat gear, the students piled into the training room. A large room with seating arranged around the edges placed higher above the arena itself. Professor Goodwitch was waiting for them.

"Good day students. I hope you are settling in well. In this class you will be sparing with each other. I will offer critique and advice on how each of you can improve. Most spars will work under tournament rules, so the fight will end on surrender or when one party's Aura reaches the red." The students murmured amongst themselves for a moment. "You will also lose if you are knocked out of the ring."

"To start, I would like to ask Pyrrha Nikos as well as Adam Taurus to come down to the arena." Adam shrugged and made his way down. Pyrrha Nikos, the redheaded shield and sword user from initiation stood opposite him.

"In this class, matches are conducted under standard tournament rules, understood?" She gave them both a look, though Adam felt he received more of a glare. He nodded and Pyrrha said yes.

"Know that attempts to continue after the fight is done will result in punishment." They nodded.

The professor stepped back.

"Now, begin!"

* * *

**A/N:** And here we are with another chapter. I will admit I find it funny, in this Adam believes that Ruby was able to change Weiss' mind, but as we all know it was Weiss that went to make it up with Ruby. But of course, Adam would never think that a Schnee of all people could be nice!

Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Now, begin!"

Adam's hand fell to _Wilt _and waited.

And waited.

Pyrrha stood there, having drawn her sword and shield, she too, waited. _Neither of us want to make the first move, we prefer to try and get a read on our opponents before going on the offensive._ They stood there for a few moments, waiting.

The room was still as everyone held their breath…

Adam exploded forwards, drawing _Wilt _and slashing diagonally upwards. Pyrrha blocked it with her shield and twisted, keeping the shield between her and his blade while she stabbed out with her own. Adam jumped backwards but grunted as the sword expanded into a spear, grazing his left shoulder.

_Sword and spear huh? A good combination. Probably has some kind of long-ranged option as well._ Adam sheathed _Wilt _and stepped back in, ducking under a slash and countering with a trio of his own. The first cut into her sword arm before her shield sped into place to block the next two.

Adam ducked back sheathing his sword once again. Pyrrha tried to follow but raised her shield as he pulled the trigger on _Blush_, sending _Wilt _slamming into her shield hilt first which launched it upwards into a spin. He rushed forward and vaulted off of Pyrrha's shield when she moved to block. His foot slammed into the hilt of his blade and sent it flying towards his opponent.

Pyrrha parried the sword away with her shield as Adam landed, rolled and launched back to his feet, pulling the trigger on _Blush_ and fired several rounds into her shield. He rushed over and sheathed his sword in one fluid motion. He fired his blade at her once more then grabbed it after she blocked it.

Adam pressed the advantage, slamming into her with a flurry of blows. Her shield took most of it but a few attacks made it through, damaging her Aura and bringing it down into the yellow. She stepped back in an attempt to disengage but he maintained his momentum.

And then she acted.

It was subtle and it took a few moments for him to notice what was happening. His attacks started missing, either not hitting her or slipping to the side so they only struck her shield. _What the? A telekinesis Semblance?_ He didn't get much longer to ponder it as her sword was suddenly stabbing at his face.

He ducked to the side and was forced back as Pyrrha unleashed her own barrage of slashes interspersed a spear lancing out and stabbing him. His Aura lowered under the onslaught, reaching the yellow.

_She's fast! But she's holding back… with that telekinesis Semblance, she could be doing so much more… is she waiting for something?_

He parried as many attacks as he could while backpedalling. With each block and parry, his Semblance charged, but he didn't attempt to use it. She was too fast to give him the time to use it. Instead, he waited until she used her spear once more. As she thrust towards his midsection he stepped to the side and cut down, forcing her weapon down towards the ground.

He stomped on it, pushing it down further and setting his opponent off balance. He then smashed his fist into her shield to knock it to the side and spun, bringing his blade around to slash out from above her. His chukoto cut into her just as he felt several rounds slam into his chest.

They both fell back to gain distance but before they could rush back in there was a loud ding as the lights came up. The fight was over. The applause shocked him for a moment.

"Very good. A great example of two experienced fighters. You both kept up the pressure and didn't relent." Glynda Goodwitch spoke with a sense of… pride? "Ms Nikos, you weren't prepared for him to strike you which left you open." She turned to Adam and he could have sworn that pride from before died an ugly death.

"Mr Taurus you failed to keep her weapons in mind. While you pulled your fancy move she was able to grab her weapon. You left yourself open for her to counter-attack. Both of you should keep these in mind as you train. Now then, for our next spar…"

Adam walked back up to where his team sat in the stands, passing Pyrrha on the way and offering her a simple nod. The girl seemed almost in shock and could only return the gesture.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Ruby shouted as he came near, her sister doing little to stop the hyperactive girl from jumping him and babbling about how cool he and his weapon, mostly his weapon, was. He sat down on the bench and took a deep breath.

"Wow, you really worked up a sweat huh? Guess that's what happens when you fight the Invincible Girl." Yang said with a grin.

"Invincible Girl?" Adam gave her a quizzical look.

"You don't know? Wow, you must be sheltered hard. She's a world-renowned tournament fighter! Never lost a match! Or actually had a draw until now. You have to be some kind of crazy prodigy!" Yang looked ecstatic. Adam just looked down to the arena and watched the next fight.

It had been a good fight. Pyrrha knew what she was doing that was for sure. A part of him was happy with the challenge she posed, though he had an irrational surge of anger. She reminded him of the Huntsman and soldiers that had worked alongside the SDC. Of his comrades that had fallen fighting them and the missions that had failed because of them.

But that was all over now. His anger would have to die down. He glanced at Pyrrha who looked… pleased. She spoke to her team and seemed to be enjoying herself. She had worked up a bit of a sweat as well. At least there was someone around his level, even if they both held back.

"Cardin Winchester and Ruby Rose!" The professor called out. Ruby excitedly jumped down, ignoring Yang's words of encouragement. Cardin stomped down with a heavy swagger. Adam recognized him as the idiot who had shouldered into him just after arriving at Beacon. His eyes narrowed.

_Ruby, punish him before I do._

Glynda called for the match to start… and only seconds later called that it was over.

Ruby had loaded Gravity Dust into her weapon. One-shot and she was sent flying across the room towards her opponent. She capitalized on the speed to deliver a massive blow to the brute that sent him flying out of the ring.

Adam clapped along with the rest of the class. It was an impressive display. He took a vindictive glee in how Ruby had demolished Cardin and how angry the brute looked when he picked himself up and went back to his team.

Ruby looked happy when she came back. She was practically skipping her way up. Adam enjoyed the look of surprise and shock on the Schnee's face. It was obvious she had expected their leader to fail. But Ruby had been put ahead two years, of course, she would be strong.

The matches continued. A boy with a mohawk faced off against Lie Ren, the black-haired boy from initiation. Nora Valkyrie knocked some poor sap out of the arena within moments of starting. Yang's fight lasted a while longer, turning into some endurance match. The leader of JNPR, Jaune Arc, was the most pathetic of the lot, losing his match against some idiot who looked like he kept his eyes closed the entire match.

_He didn't even lose to overwhelming strength or anything, he just couldn't handle some guy with a sword that's also a gun. It doesn't even change form! It's just a gun stuck into the crossguard!_

Jaune Arc annoyed Adam. It didn't seem like the blonde had any real training or even a drive to become strong. Jaune seemed like the kind of guy that had come here because of how cool it was to be a Huntsman. Perhaps Adam was wrong, he would be the first to say that he had made mistakes, and for once he hoped this was one of them.

The class eventually wrapped up and the students piled out to take the rest of the afternoon to do as they wished. Adam was tired. There had been so many people and dealing with the Schnee on a constant basis was trying his patience. He needed some time alone.

* * *

The rooftop was quiet and secluded, away from the hustle and bustle of a school filled with teenagers. The wind blew by him slowly and softly. He could hear if anyone tried to open the door and it wasn't so high up that his Aura couldn't protect him if he jumped. Plenty of escape routes.

His blindfold came free with a bit of effort and for the first time in a while Adam breathed. His eyes surveyed the school around him, taking it all in with both his good and bad eyes. His scar itched but he didn't indulge it. It would only hurt more and for longer. He had learned that mistake many years before.

There was something special about letting the brand sit in the open, visible to all who would look. He had hated that when he had gotten it, back when he didn't have a choice about it. Made to show it to all the other workers, to show the price paid when you faced off with the SDC.

The brand carried a lot of weight behind it. He had only ever admitted to Blake how he felt about it, the shame and embarrassment. It had been foolish among the White Fang, they of all people could understand. It hadn't changed how he felt however and even now he felt that shame. He was forever marred as the property of the SDC.

A part of him wanted to reveal it to the Schnee. To show her irrefutable proof of her family's misdeeds. But what would that gain him? Pleasure in seeing her beliefs crumble? Sure, but how long would it take for all to know of the brand? Could he live with all of them knowing? Perhaps, but would he be able to keep himself under control when they inevitably used it against him?

He didn't know the answer.

And that worried him.

He had to keep control or he could kiss his position in Beacon goodbye. If he lost his position he would never be able to save Blake from herself. He was only a couple of days into Beacon and he had almost lost his temper a few times. It was all thanks to the dawned Schnee! Why did she have to be on his team!

_Calm yourself, Adam. You can worry about her later. For now, just enjoy the view…_

It had been a long time since he had really relaxed. So Adam Taurus sat himself on the edge and watched the world go by. There would be plenty of time to worry about the Schnee and Blake and keeping in control later. Now was the time to breathe.

* * *

**A/N:** So this took a while to get out... sorry about that. Things have been... changing shall we say. And I think we all know why. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

It had been a week since Beacon had started and Adam had fallen into a simple routine. Between classes, he dealt with Yang's terrible puns, Ruby's ever-energetic nature and the Schnee's constant nagging. Oh she had gotten better and it seemed like she and Ruby were close friends now, but that didn't stop the near-constant "inspiration" she tried to give them to complete homework the second it was given or to act like some high born Atlassian brats. Adam preferred to ignore her completely, only responding to Ruby and Yang.

The Schnee didn't take this well, and as far as Adam could tell neither did the sisters. They tried hard to get him to reconcile with her and vice versa. It obviously didn't work. You couldn't fix years of pain and suffering in a few days. If he would ever get along with her it would take a lot of work.

Not that he ever saw that happening.

But the Schnee wasn't the one that annoyed him the most, surprisingly, it was the leader of Team JNPR. There could have been someone who was dedicated to becoming a huntsman in his place, but instead, they were stuck with an unmotivated boy who was wasting everyone's time.

Of course, Jaune wasn't the only one to elicit feelings of anger and annoyance. Cardin Winchester had tried to bully Adam in the first couple days, arrogant enough to think he had enough power to do so. Later that day Cardin challenged Adam to a fight in Goodwitche's class and lost heartily. He'd been nursing those injuries for a few days and hadn't tried his luck with Adam since.

Instead, Cardin had moved his focus to bullying Jaune, who just took it like it wasn't happening. That only pissed Adam off more. It reminded him of the Faunus who just accepted their lot in life like it was just the way of the world or nature.

It reminded him of when he was weak. When he couldn't fight or defend himself. When a single man could determine more about Adam's life than he could. His scar itched whenever he looked at Jaune or Cardin.

The bullying had gotten so blatant that both his team and Jaune's had noticed, which had led to today's breakfast discussion.

"... and didn't he push you into one of the lockers and send you flying into the Emerald Forest?" Yang stated with a point of her fork.

"What? Nooo, that was just us messing around, you know? Just typical guy things!" Jaune defended with a wave of his hands.

"Hasn't he also stolen your homework?" Ruby asked, earning a shocked sound from the Schnee.

"I was just sharing it with him!"

"Oh and remember that time he got you stuck in a doorway by making your shield expand!" Nora said before she dove back into her morning pancakes.

"That was just an accident! He didn't mean to!"

"Tch. You're more annoying than the Schnee, Jaune." Adam muttered.

"Hey!" Said girl cried out.

"You are just letting him walk all over you, stand up for yourself." He continued.

"Guys, I'm telling you that I'm fine! It's all under complete control-"

"-stop it! That hurts!" A voice cried out from halfway across the room, interrupting Jaune's attempted defence of Winchester. Across the room, Cardin Winchester was pulling on the ears of a female rabbit Faunus.

"Speak of the devil…" Adam muttered as he made to stand. Adam's blood boiled. She wasn't in a position to fight back, held by her ears like that.

But Adam could. These were the moments he had fought to stop.

A hand grabbed him. Yang held his wrist in an iron grip. He glared at her through his blindfold.

"Why?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Because if you stop him then he will only do it where you can't see!"

"So we should let her suffer because he might try to avoid us later? How does that help anyone?" He wrenched his arm from her grip.

"I thought Huntsman were meant to help people… but as long as it's someone you don't know you are content to sit back and let it happen!" He turned and marched away from them, ignoring their attempts to stop him.

He was going to be a Huntsman! He was meant to help people! To defend those who couldn't defend themselves!

Cardin and his gang of cronies he called teammates continued to laugh at the pain they caused. They heard him coming of course and as Cardin turned to say something that was probably derogatory his face blocked Adam's fist. Adam's other hand grabbed onto the bully's wrist and squeezed, forcing Cardin to let go with a yelp of pain.

_Only lightly injury. I have to get her out, not beat them within an inch of their lives!_

Easier said than done as the trio of goons closed on him. Not that they had the skills to match him. A fist here, a dodge there. It was too easy. Adam threw them around and into the table before turning and grabbing the girl by the hand.

Adam walked the girl back over to his team and sat her down between himself and Yang. He then returned to eating his meal, as if nothing had happened. The girl looked confused and shocked, something probably shared by the others at the table.

Cardin seemed to realize it was a bad idea to go for him now as it would poke the proverbial bees nest. Instead, he shouted something derogatory and left.

"... soooooooooo. My name's Yang, what's yours?" The blonde got to work quickly, even if she didn't agree with what he did she at least played along.

"Huh? Oh! My name's Velvet. I'm from team CFVY." She gave them a weak smile before she turned to look at Adam. "Uh, thanks! You really helped me out there!"

"Hmm." Adam grunted as he finished his mouthful. "Just doing what's right."

"Still. Thank you for helping me…"

"He's Adam, he doesn't talk much unless it's to troll Weiss over there. Ooh, let me introduce you to everyone! That's my sister Ruby and that's..." Yang put in the effort to make Velvet a part of the group. A new friend.

Adam was pleased to have helped out a Faunus in need. It was the kind of thing the White Fang used to do. Helping out people who needed it. That was under Ghira however. So much had changed when Sienna took over.

But maybe he could change that. And maybe the White Fang didn't have help, _just_ the Faunus…

* * *

Blake had always been the best at stealth, but Adam had learned a lot in his time. It was far more than Jaune had learned to perceive. It was simple to hide and wait for his chance to snatch the blonde and pull him into an unused classroom.

The blonde warrior screamed like a little girl before Adam placed a hand over his mouth.

"Calm down. We need to talk."

It took Jaune a minute or two to calm enough for them to talk. "Why did you want to talk? And why couldn't we just do this normally?"

"The second is because you keep trying to deflect everyone and the first is because you are pathetic and spit on this institution and the Warriors it creates." Adam folded his arms as Jaune winced.

"That's…"

"I'm going to change that."

"Wh-what?" Jaune stared dumbfounded.

"I said, I will change that. You are at the bottom of the class, unable to beat anybody. You barely know how to swing a stick let alone a sword and you let Winchester step all over you. It's pathetic."

"I don't need help! I'll be fine! I've got this."

"That's even more pathetic." Adam ignored the boy's wince. "You are weak but have someone wanting to make you strong and you refuse? Would you refuse Pyrrha as well?"

Jaune shuffled awkwardly for a moment before Adam facepalmed.

"You turned down your partner who fights with the same kind of weapons as you? Are you that arrogant! Can you even see how weak you are?"

"I know I'm not a good fighter! But I don't want people wasting their time on me… I got myself here so I have to make do."

"Jaune Arc. So you want to be a Huntsman?"

"Huh? Y-yeah. I do."

"Then accept help. A person can only get so strong by themselves. You need people who can push you to greater heights. You need a mentor to train you, a rival to aspire to beat, something to fight for! That will make you strong!"

"I… what about you then, what were all of those for you?"

Adam sighed and sat down in a chair. "My mentor was battle. I fought Grimm and… well, plenty of things. I didn't have a formal education like everyone else here. My rival… well, I suppose in some ways it was myself. I aspire to best myself. To become so much better than what I was. The thing I fought for, still fight for, is the Faunus. We are oppressed, treated like garbage. I want to change that."

"So what, are _you_ going to be my mentor?"

"I could. Your partner already offered. Cardin will work fine as an early rival, he already antagonizes you. All that remains is your reason to fight. Why did you want to become a Huntsman?"

"I… I wanted to help people… I wanted to be a hero, to make my ancestors proud. They were heroes too…"

"Then put the effort in. You want to help people? You can't if you remain weak. There is nothing wrong with accepting help. You are going to be a Huntsman right? Then act like it. Be the hero you want to be, and don't let yourself be strayed from your path."

Jaune considered it for a moment before he let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll think about what you said, ok?"

Adam let out a weary sigh. "Whatever. You know where to find me when you make up your mind." Adam left, leaving the fool behind.

If he didn't change then that was his own fault.

* * *

Jaune hadn't changed. Or he had but not in the right way. Instead of standing up for himself and becoming what he wanted to be, he had become little more than a slave to Cardin's will. Jaune had even started ignoring his team, going so far as to sit away from them during meals. It was obvious the team was troubled by it, Nora had barely eaten any of her morning pancakes for example, even if they didn't say anything.

Adam had tried to give the boy a chance but it had been squandered. Jaune evidently didn't mind the situation, as he went along with it without a fight. Adam despised it, but he had tried.

The boy was fine with it, so why should he worry?

Why was he worried?

Adam didn't know the answer. He barely realized he was worried, let alone why. _Perhaps it's because he reminds me of other Faunus? Or…_

Adam could remember a time when he had been subject to another's will, back in the mine with the other Faunus, working day in and day out for a man he knew nothing about other than that he was the boss.

"...Oh hey, don't we have that trip soon?" Adam turned back into the conversation as Ruby spoke.

"Oh yeah! Some trip into Forever Fall for Professor Peach or something right?" Yang replied. The name brought back memories of a train, a girl with black hair, robots and tears. Adam kept silent as everyone else got excited about the trip.

It felt like he had been away from the White Fang for a long time, even if it wasn't. He wondered what everyone was doing. Was Blake angry? Was Illia helping her? Had news of his betrayal even reached Menagerie?

What did Ghira and Kali think? Ghira had admonished him for killing so long ago now, but he had been right. Was Ghira proud that he had finally left or was he angry for causing Blake's fall?

"That's a pretty solemn look, what ya thinking about?" His partner whispered as she poked his side with her elbow.

"Nothing important." She didn't look like she accepted that answer so he sighed and continued. "Home I guess. Or the place that was closest to home. There were people that felt like parents there…"

"You wondering what they think of you being a Huntsman?" She laughed at his look, even if she couldn't see his eyes. "Hey, I can be pretty insightful!"

He hummed. "Wondering if they're proud of me I guess…" He looked back at the table. "I wouldn't say I was ever the best around them. In fact, I know that for a long time there they hated me and my choices…"

"Are you sure they hated you? If they were like parents to you then maybe they were just worried about what you were doing. They would have wanted you to be safe and happy and maybe they thought what you were doing wouldn't be safe or make you happy or something."

Adam looked back at Yang. She smiled and patted him on the back. "Now no more moping, we gotta come up with some way to get it into Jaune's head how much of an idiot he's being!"

_When she isn't making bad jokes or acting like an idiot she can be pretty smart huh? _Had Ghira and Kali thought that way? Had they only wanted him to be happy? Had he squandered their efforts just like Jaune was squandering his?

_Didn't I say I wanted to help people? I gave up pretty quickly. How many times have I admonished people for doing the same thing? Maybe it's time to take my own advice._

Adam looked across the room to CRDL and their new 'friend' Jaune. He didn't exactly look happy.

Forever Fall would be a good chance for another chat with the blonde.

And this time he wouldn't just give up.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaand another chapter! Hoping to keep up a weekly schedule now. We shall see how that goes. Adam learns a bit about himself and Jaune. Forever Fall is coming up soon! Hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Jaune sighed as he lugged a box of rapier wasps through the halls of Beacon. Another task he had just… done.

He had been thinking about Adam's words for a while now, but the ideas didn't stick. He was trying to be a Huntsman, and they didn't ask their peers for training… right?

They were meant to be great warriors who could battle an army by themselves! But those had just been stories. If Huntsmen were supposed to be an army all by themselves then why were they in teams?

_Adam's right… I guess I just don't want to accept it. I don't want to disappoint my friends or drag them down…_

And now it felt too late to go back and change his answer. Cardin knew his secret and he had already decided to just do whatever Cardin said. He was a bully, he would leave him alone once he was bored.

Right?

Jaune's shoulders slumped. He already knew the answer.

Cardin and his team were relaxing when he arrived. Cardin laughed as he took the box.

"Oh, these will do nicely. Good work Jauney boy." His friends laughed, as they always did.

"What are you going to use them for?" Jaune hoped Cardin was in a good enough mood to answer.

"Hehe. You'll soon see Jauney boy. We've got that trip this week right?" Well, there went that plan. Jaune nodded. "Good good. We'll need you to come with us that day, okay?"

Jaune sighed again and nodded. He would have to if he wanted to stay with his friends.

They all laughed. "Perfect. We'll see you then!" Jaune took Cardin's wave as the dismissal it was and left, heading back to spend a little time with his team.

He hoped they wouldn't question why he was hanging out with Cardin. But he already knew they would. They were just that nice.

He didn't deserve them.

* * *

Forever Fall was beautiful. Just as beautiful as the last time Adam was here. The vibrant reds created a serene atmosphere that just couldn't be found anywhere else on Remnant. Though, unlike the last time he was here, there wasn't a girl he was betraying. Because of that, despite the relaxing environment it was hard to get his mind off Blake, even with his team around him enjoying themselves.

Forever Fall had its ups and downs

Most of JNPR was nearby as well. Excluding their leader who had run off with his new pals.

_What school needs sap like this anyway? What does Professor Peach want it for?_ Adam looked at Nora out of the corner of his eye, seeing her guzzle the sap down as Ren poured more. _Do they put this in the food? Is that why Nora is so addicted to the pancakes? And what about Ruby's cookies?_

Adam shook himself out of his thoughts. They were better than thinking about Blake, and her beautiful smile, but they were still a distraction. _Focus on the tree damn it._

It was easy enough to retrieve the sap, even if it took a long time to fill up the jars. Adam let his senses expand, listening to the forest. The birds chirping, the movement of those around him, the rustling of the bushes in the wind.

It was peaceful. It brought him back to Menagerie. To the time he spent just… enjoying life with Blake. It had been so short before they had gone off to bigger and bigger assignment in the White Fang.

_Hmm?_

Adam turned and looked around the clearing. Some of the birds had stopped their calls. In the distance, he could hear someone moving in armour. _Just another student. Of course, the only students who wear armour are Jaune, Pyrrha and CRDL. And Pyrrha is here..._

Adam kept his attention on the sound as it moved. Whoever it was they were moving past them. Once they passed Adam returned to harvesting the sap.

Everyone was almost done when they heard the scream.

_This forest is never going to go easy on me, is it?_

* * *

"No!" Jaune clenched his fists, ready for Cardin's reprisal.

"Oh, you've done it now Jauney boy!" Cardin didn't bother wiping the sap from his armour and instead rushed Jaune, picking him up by the collar. His fist rushed towards Jaune's face and then the world flashed white.

Jaune was safe, fine and healed despite taking Cardin's attack. Cardin, on the other hand, was holding his hand as if it was hurt.

_Was that… me?_ Jaune looked down at his hands in wonder. His Aura sparkled across his skin for a moment. He felt better than he had for a while!

"Agh! What was that!? You!" Cardin marched across the small clearing, looking for a fight. Jaune stood and prepared to run.

_I'm sick of this! I just wanted to be a hero! But I can't while they keep bullying me! If I run they'll just get me at school, or tell the teachers about my secret. What should I do?_ He racked his brain for ideas when it hit him. _They tried going after Adam early on, but he beat Cardin in class. I just need to beat them!_

Jaune drew _Crocea Mors _and deployed its shield. Cardin just starting laughing. "You haven't beaten me before, what makes you think you can win now!? I'll deal with him, you guys keep watch." Cardin drew his mace.

Jaune swallowed. This was gonna be a rough fight. But he had to fight. He had to stand up for himself! That was what Adam did, wasn't it? He hadn't taken Cardin's racism lying down, he'd struck back and taught him a lesson!

Jaune rushed his bully shield first. Cardin was stronger, but Jaune was determined. All he had to do was think his way around the opponent. He didn't have the strength, speed or skill for anything else!

_What's Cardin's weakness?_ Jaune roared as he slammed out with his shield, wincing as Cardin slammed his mace down into the attack, throwing Jaune to the side from the force. _He's big and strong, but he isn't fast. But I'm not fast enough to use that!_

Jaune swung his family's sword only to have Cardin catch it and wrack Jaune's body with pain from another strike of the heavy mace. Jaune pulled back and Cardin let him, content to deal with Jaune at his own pace.

_He relies solely on his strength to win and his armour to defend him! He's better than me in pretty much every way, so how do I win?_ Jaune backed up further, trying to buy time to think.

Cardin sighed. "You really think you can just keep running!" He then slammed his mace into the ground and a line of flame exploded its way across the ground to Jaune who jumped to the side, barely escaping the fire but still being covered in the torn-up dirt.

_Oh, come on! Since when could he do that!_ Things weren't looking good for Jaune. Cardin apparently also had some range, even if it was just a straight line of fire and pain.

Cardin was laughing now. They both knew that Jaune had nothing.

And that was when Russel screamed.

They all turned in time to see an Ursa burst through the tree-line. Dove fired a few bullets from his own sword but they didn't seem to pierce the creature's hide. Russel turned and ran, yelling 'Ursa' the whole way. Dove and Sky followed shortly after.

It was just Jaune and Cardin. _Nows my time to run too!_ But he didn't. He waited. Cardin may have been his bully, he may have been a racist and bigot, but Jaune wanted to be a Hero. And the best Heroes saved everyone they could! But Jaune was a fake, wasn't he?

Cardin stood his ground as the Ursa rushed him. He tried to strike out with his mace but the beast just knocked it out of his hand. Cardin fell on his ass and screamed as the Ursa's giant claw came racing down to finish the job.

Jaune ran.

* * *

"I thought they were right behind us! It was such a big Ursa!" Russel Thrush yelled as he was pinned to a tree by an angry Yang.

"We should move. Yang, Adam, go and get the teachers! Weiss, let's go!" Ruby was already off running, not letting the others answer.

Yang sighed and let Russel go. Pyrrha turned to her teammates. "Ren and Nora, you should go with Yang and Adam! I'll go get Jaune!" The pair nodded and she was off. Weiss followed close behind.

Adam let out a noise of annoyance. To be left behind while a fight was happening? It had been a long time since that had happened.

"Come on, we should get Goodwitch before something bad happens." Yang patted his arm before running off into the trees. He followed.

_Why did she take the dawned Schnee? She should have realized by now that I'm the strongest single fighter on the team! I-_ He stopped himself. Was he… jealous? Of the Schnee? _No, I can't be… but I did want to go instead of her, and not just because it's a fight._

Why did he care that much? It's not like it was Blake that was in danger, just a couple of idiots. One of them was even a racist! The kind of person he would have relished the death of a year ago! But he was different from then, wasn't he? He wasn't the zealot he was back then but he didn't think he had changed enough in such a short time to care about the life of someone like Cardin!

Was it Jaune then? Did he want to make sure Jaune was safe himself? He didn't think so… He had wanted to talk with Jaune while they were here, but he could always talk back at Beacon. Was it just because he didn't want to deal with Goodwitch and her glares? The truth eluded him and it made him angry. _Why don't I know!?_

Adam growled as he ducked under a branch. _This dawned school! Things used to be so much simpler! The SDC and Atlas were evil and the White Fang were just! But now…_

"Yo, you should cool it. I can hear the teeth grinding from here." He glanced at Yang. She looked... concerned? "What, you wanted to fight some Grimm?"

He shrugged. She sighed.

"We can always just go into the Emerald Forest and fight some later you know?" He just shrugged again. "Fine, how about we go Grimm hunting this weekend? It could be good team training anyway!"

Adam studied her for a moment. She seemed like she was genuinely worried about him. It was just him being annoyed though… "That… Sounds good."

"Oh-oh! Can we join?! That sounds like so much fun!" Nora yelled from behind them. He had kinda forgotten she was there.

"Uhhh. Sure. Why not." Yang answered. _I'm sure Ruby will enjoy their team joining us. And the Schnee will probably hate it too, with how loud Nora is and Jaune's terrible flirting._ Well, now it looked like that plan was shaping up to be a good time.

Now if only he could figure out why he felt the way he did.

* * *

Jaune panted as he watched the Grimm slowly dissipate into black smoke. He'd done it. Somehow. He'd slain an Ursa Major! Maybe he did have what it took to be a Huntsman!

He looked back at the shocked face of Cardin and breathed deeply. "Cardin…"

"Jaune… you saved me? But… why?" Jaune walked over to him and offered him a hand, pulling his bully up onto his feet.

"Because that's the job of a Huntsman. I'm not just gonna let you die."

"But I was… I was a bully! I treated you like trash!"

"And?"

Cardin was stunned. "What?"

"And? What does it matter how you treated me? Sure, I don't like you, but you're still human. Bullying someone doesn't mean you deserve to die." Jaune smiled and patted Cardin's shoulder. "So how about you just forget my secret and leave me and my friends alone?"

Cardin nodded. "I can do that. Maybe you aren't as much of a weakling as I thought." Cardin retrieved his weapon and took off, probably to look for his team.

Jaune felt both tired and energized. He had fought against Cardin and killed a major Grimm! Even if he had basically lost the fight with Cardin, how many could say that the first Grimm they had slain single-handedly was an alpha!

_But I wouldn't have been able to stand up to him or hold my ground without Adam. He inspired me! Maybe I can change my mind…_ and Adam wasn't the only one who had offered him a chance to get better.

And why have one mentor, when you could have two? It'd be tough, but Jaune would manage. This had been exactly what he needed!

Now he just had to find his friends and probably apologize. Oh, and he was gonna need some more sap… Jaune could still feel how sick he had felt after getting all the sap for CRDL…

_Great. Just great. Here's hoping I don't vomit on the way back to school._

* * *

**A/N:** And another chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"Oof!" Jaune grunted as he slammed into the floor of the rooftop. He groaned as he slowly pulled himself back onto his feet.

"Alright. I think that's enough for tonight." Adam called from the sidelines.

"I can keep going!" Jaune panted out, raising his shield.

"That determination is good, but not needed. This is training, not a real battle. There is no need to push yourself like that. No point in risking injury when we can just train again tomorrow."

"He's right Jaune, no need to push yourself." Pyrrha put her sword and shield away and stepped forward to pat him on the back.

"Right… I just feel so useless, you know? I want to get better as fast as I can."

"Keep that drive, just remember that you haven't had any training until now. You're going to catch up, just not after such a short time." Adam folded his arms as he spoke.

"I understand." He sighed. It had only been a couple of weeks since he had gone to Adam and Pyrrha to apologise. After that, he'd asked for training and they'd accepted.

Pyrrha was a nicer teacher, that was for sure. She was also the one teaching him the most considering their weapons were most alike. Adam was much more strict but filled in the gaps where Pyrrha lacked knowledge. Jaune was bigger and had more weight, so he should use it. Shoulder checks, grappling, strikes and more. Adam showed him how to use his size to his advantage.

He still wished he had a gun like they did, but as both of them had said, it wouldn't help him to have a gun unless he knew how to use it and he was already learning one style of fighting, no need to spread himself thin.

They had shelved the conversation for now, at least until Jaune had developed his own style with the weapon he had. As much as Jaune wanted a gun, he trusted them.

Jaune would admit he was getting better. Not great, but better. Professor Goodwitch had been thoroughly impressed the day before when he almost beat Cardin. Soon he would have a win under his belt, he just knew it!

Though now that they had stopped Jaune felt exhausted. He let out a big yawn, causing Pyrrha to giggle and Adam to sigh.

"Anyway, shall we meet up again tomorrow?" Adam asked, pulling open the door and walking back down into the corridors.

"That sounds good! What do you think, Jaune?"

"Sounds great!" He smiled and followed the pair down.

"Pyrrha… maybe you and I can have a match?" Adam turned to face them. "You were damn good in class and I think we could learn a lot from each other."

Pyrrha blinked in surprise before she smiled. "That sounds like fun! It's been a long time since I had someone who could match me, I think you're the best I could hope for, I'll look forward to it!"

Adam's mouth twitched up, almost forming a smile. "Perfect. Tomorrow night then." He waved at them before walking off, leaving the two behind.

Jaune leaned over ton Pyrrha and asked: "Is it just me, or was he really looking forward to fighting you?"

"He did seem really happy… he's kinda like me in that respect. We are both looking for people to test us and make us better warriors…" Pyrrha seemed oddly contemplative as they walked back to their dorm room.

_Well, tomorrow is gonna be an interesting session, that's for sure._

* * *

Adam was pleased. It slightly surprised him how her much agreeing to train with him meant. Of course, they trained Jaune together and sometimes fought in Goodwitch's class which mostly ended in draws with the occasional win in either's favour. But there was an added enjoyment to training with someone so talented without an audience.

_I feel… calmer than I ever did in the White Fang. The last time it felt like this was before the fighting when it was just Blake and me._

Ever since he had started training Jaune, the two teams had gotten closer and he had become friends with them all, except the Schnee of course. She was still her usual self. Maybe a little quieter than she used to be but when she did open her mouth all that came out were demands and insults.

But it didn't anger him like it used to. He had been shown quickly and thoroughly that she was more of an exception than he had thought. Ruby, Yang and all of team JNPR were perfectly content with him being a Faunus. Plus there was that team in the upper years, CFVY. Their leader had approached him with thanks for helping out Velvet against Cardin.

So many here were good to the Faunus, even if most seemed apathetic to the plight. The only one who had gone out of their way to be hostile was Cardin, who had left them all alone after Forever Fall.

Adam was brought out of his thoughts by the door to his dorm room. He sighed and went inside. Unfortunately for him, the Schnee was the only one inside, quietly working on her homework.

Adam left her alone and silently prepared for bed. Time may have passed but it hadn't healed his wounds when it came to the Schnee family.

Ruby and Yang had returned by the time he was done, the pair excitedly talking about the going down to Vale on the weekend.

"...And I could pick up some more ammunition! I'm running low on Gravity rounds."

"A day off in Vale and you talk about stocking up for your weapon. Ugh, you are helpless."

Though it appeared the two disagreed on what to do. Adam just rolled his eyes and climbed into bed, tuning out the pair as they continued the debate. Or he tried to anyway. It was hard once Ruby started poking him.

"What?" He finally let out once it was clear she wasn't going to stop.

"Well, what about you? Don't you want to pick up anything in Vale? I-I mean you don't have much…"

He turned to face her and sighed. "I don't have any money so there isn't any point."

"You don't have any?" Yang sounded concerned. _Of course, she is. She's your… partner here and she's a compassionate person._

"No. I don't." He ignored the concerned looks they sent each other and the shocked sound from the Schnee. She had probably never met someone with no money.

"Well… we could get you stuff! What do you want?" Ruby asked, as innocent as ever.

"I don't need anything except what I already have."

"Yeah, that's dumb." Yang scoffed. "You're coming with us. This weekend we are going to get you geared up. Right, Rubes?"

"Yea!" Ruby's smile was sweet but Adam was sure there was an edge to it. "As your team leader, I order this team to have time off in Vale this weekend!"

In a rare show of solidarity, Adam and the Schnee both groaned at the same time, before glaring at each other.

"Fine. Whatever." Adam turned over.

"I am perfectly content staying in Beacon thank you very much. I must keep preparing for the tournament at the end of the year." Her high and mighty voice ticked Adam off.

"I heard that a couple of the students from other schools will be arriving this weekend~" Yang was probably smirking as she said it. Adam could hear the pause in the writing as the Schnee considered what had been said.

_Yang's realized how competitive the Schnee can be. A chance to observe the other contestants before anyone else? Maybe even meeting them and figuring out their weaknesses? It was a golden opportunity._

She agreed moments later, under the stipulation that they must go and look at all of the transfers. Adam could practically _feel_ the smug flowing from Yang.

_It'll be easier to just go along with it. Maybe a day out will be good. It has just been training and learning for weeks now and I just got finished lecturing Jaune on pacing yourself. In The White Fang, we would have had several missions by now, it's a bit… strange doing nothing but training. Getting away from it all could do me some good._

When was the last time he had really just taken a break? The only time he could think of was a couple of years back, when they had just turned violent. He'd spent the time with Blake and… he'd accused her of losing her resolve like her parents.

He had manipulated her into staying with him and the White Fang. For all he knew that could have been the moment she decided to become just like him.

He shuddered.

Since when had he been a manipulator? It had never felt like that until now…

_I really am a horrible person…_

* * *

"Boss, we just got word that she wants you to use the White Fang for this one." The black-suited man said.

Roman Torchwick sighed and turned to the hired thug. Junior sure knew how to get loyal guys, even if they weren't that talented.

"Does she now? And why would she want us to use those crazies?" He pulled a cigar from his jacket and lit it.

"I don't know Boss. All I know is those two who followed her around came in earlier and told us."

"Great. Those two." He sighed. "Alright then. I'll handle it with them. No need to get you boys stuck in the mix. Send the details over to whoever is in charge there. We move on Sunday night." Roman waved the man away and turned back to his plans.

He hadn't wanted to work with those terrorists, but it looked like he didn't have a choice. His new boss sure was demanding.

_Well, let's see what these animals can do, shall we?_

* * *

**A/N:** We all know what's coming next. It's gonna get spicy... well hopefully. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Vale was a city he had never thought he would see much of. Sure he had had that month before Beacon, but he hadn't spent it sightseeing. Although, sightseeing wasn't on today's agenda either. Today's was filled with the bane of all men.

Shopping.

Especially when he didn't have any money. He was only there to avoid his leader's ire. Not that she was scary in the first place. But, an upset Ruby was an angry Yang and his partner could make his life much harder than it needed to be.

Which was why he was here, carrying a bag filled with everything from Dust and bullets to clothes and even a new poster of the Achieve Men.

_Who knew Huntresses were so good at wasting money._ He kept trying to refuse the things they were buying 'for him'. Random knick-knacks and various trinkets he didn't need or want. Well, the extra clothes were nice. They'd even gotten him a new blindfold. He did wonder where they got the Lien for all this. It wasn't like the Schnee was paying for any of this.

No, she just kept talking about how they were going to be late to see the students that may or may not be coming today. _She is a bit obsessed with this huh?_

A few hours of walking around following after his team finally led them towards the docks and to a much happier Schnee. Of course, nothing was ever easy in his life, was it?

"Second one this week." Adam turned at the voice. A pair of policemen were talking outside of a broken and cordoned off store.

"That's terrible." Yang muttered.

"They left all the money again!" The other officers said. "Who needs that much Dust?"

"Maybe an army?" The first said.

"What, you thinking it was the White Fang?" Adam's breath caught. His team didn't seem to notice and the pair of officers continued on like they weren't talking about terrorists in the middle of the street.

The Schnee scoffed. "The White Fang! What a bunch of degenerates!"

Adam's hand twitched. He beat down the instinct to protect the name of the White Fang. Well, with violence at least. "Degenerates?"

"Well of course! They're all just filthy liars, cheats and murderers!"

"Oh and the Schnee aren't? How many have died in your mines because you can't be bothered to pay enough money to keep them safe? How many have you cheated out of their businesses? How many times have you lied to people to get them to work and die in your mines so YOU can sit pretty in your little mansion!?"

He'd gotten worked up. He knew it. They knew it. He was losing it. If he didn't get control now…

"How dare y-"

"Alright! Come on guys can we at least not do this in public!?" Yang interrupted. Adam just nodded and turned away. He needed to focus.

"He started it!" And there she went pissing him off again!

"I don't care who started it! You can finish it back in the dorm okay?" Yang's voice was firm, it reminded him of a mother telling her two children not to fight.

"Hey! Stop that stowaway!" A voice yelled from nearby. They all turned to see a boy with a monkey's tail run past them.

"Think he was one of Vacuo's students?" Ruby asked.

"After him!" Weiss shouted before giving chase. Ruby followed after a second, racing after her partner with Semblance enhanced speed. Yang patted him in the shoulder before going herself.

Adam sighed and followed. He didn't try to catch up though which saved him from ending up on the floor like the rest of his team. _That's what you get for running into someone._

As much as he wanted to enjoy the sight of the Schnee falling on her ass, every instinct in his body warned him of the girl they had run into.

Ginger hair, green dress, bright eyes, probably around 17. Trained, but didn't show it. At least not obviously. He didn't like this girl.

"Argh, that rapscallion got away!" The Schnee shrieked as she stood up. Ignoring the girl she had run into.

"Rapscallion!?" Adam blurted out. His anger was rising again! _Calm it down! You can't jeopardize your position at Beacon!_

"Yes, Adam. A rapscallion. He was a stowaway after all." Weiss Schnee turned on him, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Was he!? All we heard was some human yelling that. How do you know that Faunus wasn't just discriminated against?"

"He ran from the police! You don't do that if your innocent Adam!"

"And what would you know? You don't know discrimination or oppression. The police will arrest anyone they want to! They can make up crimes any time they want!"

"The police are bound by rules just like the rest of us!"

"Guys! Didn't I just say we should do this back in the dorm!?"

Adam's hand twitched. His scar itched. A blood lust he had tried to forget had returned. He wanted nothing more than to dash Weiss' head against the wall and bathe the pavement in her blood.

He turned and left. They all shouted various things but he ignored them. He needed to escape them.

He needed to breathe, before he did something he would regret.

* * *

Yang cursed internally. Today had been going so well but of course Weiss and Adam had to ruin it. It was obvious they were both passionate about the subject, but neither could talk about it calmly.

She dreaded what would happen when they arrived back in the dorm. It was only a minute or two away and she could already feel the headache coming on. Weiss was fuming, Adam had run off, Ruby had doomed them to being friends with that crazy girl Penny.

Today sucked.

And she was right. It only got worse once they arrived in the dorm.

"You're helping keep people enslaved!"

"We pay our workers a fair wage as dictated by law!"

"A law that allows you to avoid paying for anything that happens to your underequipped workers!"

"Dust mines are dangerous! They knew that going in!"

"Tell that to the children who are forced into it!"

Weiss back peddled and leaned on the window sill. "Well, at least we don't go out of our way to slaughter defenceless people just trying to get by!"

Adam gripped his head or… no, it was his blindfold. He always seemed to do that when he was annoyed. Yang made to stand up when Weiss continued.

"At least we don't kidnap and murder people just for working in a company! At least we don't use children as hostages so we can kill their parents for being successful businessmen! At least we aren't monsters!"

She breathed for a moment. Yang fell back into her chair. Ruby just looked stunned. Adam… Well, he exploded.

"You made us into monsters! You forced us to become exactly what you thought we were just to be heard! Just for a single person to think for a moment that we were real people! Violence was our only answer!" Adam was taking laboured breaths. It looked like it had taken a lot out of him.

But it was Ruby's words that dawned him. "Us?" There was a pause. Yang could see the panic rising in Adam but before she could get out of her chair or even say anything he was running. Out the door and down the hall and gone.

Ruby made to go after him when Weiss spoke up. "It's no use Ruby. He said it himself. He was just another one of those monsters!"

Ruby turned and yelled back. "No! He isn't a monster! He's just Adam! He's helped Velvet when no one else would! He made friends with Jaune! He's Pyrrha's training partner! He isn't a monster!"

Ruby left. Yang almost followed. But when she turned to look at Weiss she saw the tears that fell. _Ruby can take care of my partner, I'll look after hers._ Weiss stiffened when Yang pulled her into a hug, but her attempts to escape were more for show than anything.

Weiss was in pain, just as much as Adam was. But they could still fix this.

* * *

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid! How could I have done that! I let her get to me!_

He felt like screaming. But he didn't. That would only bring the teachers to him. It was only a matter of time before his 'team' told the teachers and then they would all hunt him down. His life in Beacon was over.

He would need to find a different way to redeem himself.

_Just going to run away? Since when did the Adam Taurus run away?_

Since he had left the White Fang. Or was it when he had left the mine? Maybe when he had turned violent. Maybe he had run from peace.

It didn't matter. He had to leave. He passed by the grand statue. He could grab a bullhead, there was always one going between Vale and Beacon. All he had to do was avoid suspicion and-

"Sooooo, tough night?" The blonde-haired monkey Faunus from the docks. Great.

"No." Adam said and kept moving.

"You know it doesn't sound like it." The blonde said as he followed Adam. "Ya know, I kinda saw you and that white-haired chick having a fight after you guys tried to chase me. I'm guessing you had another one."

"Do you always ask strangers questions like this?" Adam's left hand twitched again and he sat it on _Wilt_.

"Only those who look lost and confused. You need help, I can offer some!" He offered Adam a big and bright smile.

"Whatever. If you want to follow I don't care. Just don't get in my way."

"Cool cool. Sounds like a plan! Oh names Sun by the way."

"Adam." He gritted out.

"Nice! I can tell we are going to be great friends Adam!"

_Brothers save me._

* * *

She couldn't find him. Ruby had run all over Beacon and he had just gone! What was she going to do now?!

_Damn it! Where did he gooooo?_

Her team was falling apart. Weiss and Adam hated each other. Were they going to be split up!? What if they were expelled because they couldn't function as a team!?

Everything was falling apart and she was responsible.

If only she had been a better leader!

* * *

Ozpin took another sip from his mug. Adam Taurus and Sun Wukong had just left Beacon, off to who knew where.

What was his game? Had he decided he couldn't continue in Beacon? Or had something happened? It would be a shame if he had decided to return to the White Fang.

_He had been doing so well too. Let's just see where this goes…_

And maybe he shouldn't tell Glynda. She might just use it as an excuse to hunt him down. With James arriving in a couple of weeks, now was the worst time for a hunt.

_Even if he does come back, would he be able to stay in control with the general of Atlas here?_

It was something he would find out soon enough. He sipped once more and leaned back.

What was Adam Taurus's plan?

* * *

**A/N:** So... that was a thing. Adam and Weiss fight. Adam runs and Sun is Sun. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

It was the morning after Adam's flight from Beacon. He was trying to be careful and remain unnoticed in case his team alerted the authorities. He was a vicious murderer after all and huntresses like themselves could leave him on the loose.

But he wouldn't let himself be caught. Too much was riding on him. His love, his race and the White Fang. He would save them all and all he had to do was try and find out what the White Fang's plan was.

"So what's the big plan?" Adam's follower asked with his hands behind his head. Such a strange way to walk.

"I can't return to Beacon so I need to do something else. I need to stop the White Fang."

"Right. Well, if they're behind the Dust robberies, are you going to protect the stores?"

Adam nodded. "It's the most likely target, so it's the best way to capture one of them and find out what their plan is."

"Well, I got a better idea! They want Dust, right? So they're going to want to get a lot! The ship I was on was bringing in a big load of Dust from Atlas-"

"So if we stake it out we can catch the thieves." Adam thought for a moment before he nodded.

"A better plan than just running between stores looking for trouble. Thanks for the tip." Adam turned and walked away.

"Hey wait! You're gonna need help!"

Adam shot his follower an annoyed look, not that he could see it. "I don't need your help with this. I can deal with the White Fang."

"Well, I'm coming anyway. I gave you the info the least you can do is let me tag along! Besides, a little backup is always useful."

"Tch. Fine. You can do whatever you want." Adam walked on and ignored the blonde Faunus that followed him.

* * *

Angry couldn't even begin to describe how Weiss felt about their errant teammate. Adam Taurus was a member of the White Fang. Or he had been? She didn't know but did it matter?

It mattered to Ruby and Yang that was for sure. They'd dragged her out here to search for the monster that had been sleeping in their room. She didn't see the point, however.

He had run away. He didn't want to be around them. And she was glad for it. He hadn't been subtle about his hate for her. It may have made sense now, but she still despised his attitude. Comparing her to her father, even indirectly, hurt.

She was nothing like him.

The only thing they should be doing was reporting him to the teachers and the police! _I mean really, how could the teachers have missed this?!_ But her leader was adamant. Adam had redeemed himself in her eyes. Somehow.

Weiss had been hoping for Yang to at least agree that he was a danger, but there she went, supporting Ruby's crazed ideas of redemption. He hadn't been out of the White Fang for long, how could they possibly think he was so changed!?

Sure he hadn't killed her in her sleep, but that would have been obvious. He could be an agent who joined Beacon to become as strong as a Huntsman who is then going to pass that on to the rest of the White Fang! An army of Huntsman trained terrorists was… well, terrifying!

Weiss sighed as they exited yet another store, Yang having asked the owner if they had seen Adam. Meanwhile Ruby had run off with that strange girl they had met the other day.

"Do you really think we'll find him? It's been days! If he is even still in Vale then he's hiding out with the rest of his terrorist friends." Weiss crossed her arms.

Yang snarled. "Look I get you don't like him and all, but he's part of the team. You can yell at him about your issues all you want. But we're getting him back." Yang said before walking away, looking for more people to ask.

Weiss huffed and followed. She was only here for the team, so there was no point going off on her own unless it was to return to Beacon. That would just open its own can of worms, however. The team was already going to be in trouble because of Adam, she didn't need the rest of her team angry with her as well.

_This isn't what I wanted from Beacon… Why couldn't I have been on the same team as Pyrrha?! They all seem so much easier to deal with… well aside from Arc, but even his constant flirting is better than dealing with a terrorist!._ She huffed and shook her head. Now wasn't the time for daydreaming.

She had to help Yang, even if only to keep the team as cohesive as possible.

Weiss hoped they never found Adam.

* * *

"So how's it look?" Sun asked as he climbed back onto the warehouse roof, apples in hand.

"No change. This is their last night to act. The crates are moving tomorrow after all." Adam turned to Sun, who could practically feel the raised eyebrow at the food.

"I totally paid for it! Here." He handed Adam an apple. Adam took it without complaint.

It was a bit weird. For a blind man constantly wearing a blindfold, it always seemed like Adam could see and was expressing himself as such. Not that Sun could see either of those. As he said, weird.

He did wonder if his team had become accustomed to it or if they had even noticed. He was pretty aloof about it all. Not that Sun could blame the guy. Having been a member of the White Fang and then teamed with Weiss Schnee of all people? Yeah, that had been a recipe for disaster.

It kind of sounded like something the people at Shade would have done. As far as they were concerned if you couldn't get past your hate for another student then you would die in the sands. It was a bit extreme for him.

"Something's happening." Adam spoke up after a while. Sun pressed himself down onto the roof, apples rolling around forgotten. Sure enough, after a few moments several unmarked Bullheads flew in from the ocean.

Men and women dropped down, weapons in hand. Adam sucked in a breath. Sun didn't really recognise the gear, but the symbol emblazoned on the back of their jackets told him enough.

The White Fang had arrived.

They weren't alone either. Adam cursed as Roman Torchwick stepped down from one of the Bullheads. "What the hell is he doing here?! The White Fang wouldn't work with a Human! What are-" Adam cut off like he had remembered something.

"What is it?"

"Something that goes against the White Fangs goals. Let's move." Adam pushed himself up into a crouch.

"Wait! There's a lot of them, are you sure you wanna just jump in?" Adam looked back and just nodded.

"Alright fine, let's do this."

The pair jumped down from their vantage point and snuck around the containers. They weren't the stealthiest, but they seemed to be good enough to go unnoticed. It helped the White Fang weren't trying for a quiet operation.

Adam rushed forward, drawing his crimson red blade and wrapping his arm around Torchwicks throat.

"Oh for the love of…" The thief groaned as Adam brought his blade up, ready to plunge it into his hostage at a moment's notice. Sun rushed up in front of his new friend, drawing his staff with a twirl.

"All of you surrender! Just drop your weapons and I won't have to beat you with my stick!" Sun exclaimed, a smile on his face.

The White Fang looked between each other and lowered their weapons. Sun's smile grew. _That was easy!_

An explosion blew Adam back. Sun spun around in time for Roman to smash his cane into the face of the monkey Faunus.

Sun was sent to the ground but rolled with the motion, popping back onto his feet with a jump. Roman flourished his cane before planting it onto the ground and wiped some dust from his coat.

_Adam's out for a bit, that explosion probably came from Torchwick. Gotta hold him until Adam's back up!_

Sun rushed forward, breaking his weapon into its gun-chuck form and unleashed a flurry of attacks upon the thief. Torchwick managed to block many of them, however.

A ribbon wrapped around Sun's leg and pulled his feet out from under him. His face slammed into the ground with a spark of golden Aura. The ribbon unwound itself and was pulled back to the new combatant.

Another Faunus, proudly displaying a pair of cat ears hidden amongst her raven-black hair. A pair of swords in hand.

_Great, another one._

"B-blake?.." Adam's voice was quiet and sounded so very fragile.

The woman, Blake apparently, turned and shot Adam a foul look. "Oh great. The traitor."

Sun could practically hear Adam's heartbreaking from here.

* * *

_No… no why is she here?! I… I can't fight her! I'm not ready! I haven't even proven I can be better yet!_

Adam was panicking. There she was, as if nothing had happened. As if it hadn't been weeks since they'd seen each other.

There she was calling him a traitor.

It hurt. It was true, but it hurt. To hear her speak to him with such disdain. A part of him felt like just breaking down and crying. But the rest knew he was still in battle.

He would have to face off against Blake. He gulped as he picked up his weapon. This wasn't going to go well.

She rushed him, swinging the twin blades of _Gambol Shroud_ with intent to kill. He blocked and parried where he could and tanked what he couldn't. He wound swing at her but she would duck back or under or even jump over it.

He was losing. But why? The answer was obvious and only took him a moment to realise.

He was holding back. He didn't want to hurt her. But it was only making her angry.

She slashed again with her katana. He blocked it and forced it down and away from his body. But, her cleaver cut into his back as she used the momentum to spin around.

"When did you get so weak! You used to be the best of us but look at you now! This is what happens when you hang out with ungrateful humans!" Blake roared as she cut into him again. His Aura was dropping hard and he was fighting back.

He was only defending and not even that well

_Damn it! I can't fight her! I can't hurt her!_ There was nothing he could do. He was going to lose because he couldn't fight against the woman he loved.

He back peddled and took stock. Sun was fighting off both Torchwick and a dozen White Fang grunts while more hooked containers up to their Bullheads. If they didn't act soon they would lose the Dust. Sun was in trouble and Adam couldn't bring himself to fight his opponent.

_What the hell do I do!? I could run from Blake, maybe swap with Sun. That could work._

As he prepared himself Blake rushed him again. But before she could strike a bullet tore up the ground between them. _An explosive round? And that sound…_

The entire battle seemed to pause for a moment as everyone took in the new combatant.

Adam's eyes widened as he took it in. His teammate. His team leader. Ruby Rose. She had come._ But is it to fight me, or save me?_

"When did a traitor get friends?" Blake growled. Distantly Adam could hear Torchwick saying something patronising, but he turned his focus squarely on Blake.

"No idea. But I guess I have them. You could too Blake." He stood tall, he had to if this was going to have a chance of working.

"You've only been gone a couple of months and you already preach just as much as the humans. Do you hate yourself and your race that much?!"

"No! I hate the actions we took, not myself. Not the Faunus. Not the White Fang and not you! I'm trying to be better, Blake! You can too." He held out a hand for her.

Blake scoffed. "I'm not as weak as you, Adam. Your resolve may have broken, but mine is absolute! The White Fang shall not go quietly into the night! We shall gain our freedom and rights! Through blood or terror, it doesn't matter!"

She reached to her belt and pulled out a mask. Adam choked on his breath as he saw it. Blake put the mask on.

"We shall fight for the rights of all Faunus! We are the White Fang!"

Adam stood face to face with Blake, wearing his own mask. All of his past was staring him in the face.

"For the Faunus! For the White Fang!" His past shouted. The others took up the call throughout the battlefield.

Adam was stunned, and Blake took advantage of it. She charged and with her came Adam's past, his fears, his shame, his terror.

His anger.

Adam braced himself.

Blake struck with the intent to kill.

His Aura broke.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo... yup. Blake is leading the charge, fighting on the front lines even for something like stealing some Dust. Adam was not prepared to face her so he's in trouble. He wants to convince her to change sides but he hasn't changed enough, so all he has is empty words. I hope you all enjoyed and I shall see you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Adam collapsed back onto the hard concrete of the docks. His breath had been knocked out of him. He rolled onto his front and struggled to push himself up.

Only for a foot to bury itself in the small of his back. He coughed and collapsed again. His body burned from the beating he had taken and he had received enough blows to his head to make the world spin. Blake laughed.

"And so the great Adam Taurus, hero of the White Fang has become little more than a weak human pet. How the mighty have fallen." She stepped around him and kicked out his arm when he tried to get up once more. "To think that I used to care about someone like you, it makes me sick." She spat on him. "Just another race-traitor."

He pushed himself up and this time she didn't stop him. What he could see of her face was a frown filled with disappointment. He could hear shouting in the distance. A glance back showed Ruby's new friend pulling a Bullhead out of the air.

Which was… slightly terrifying. Who had that kind of strength? Adam turned back to Blake. His Aura had shattered, so why hadn't she finished this?

"Blake…"

"Don't you dare say my name! You don't have the right! You abandoned us! You abandoned me! You decided that your morals were more important than our entire race!" She sheathed Gambol Shroud. "But I'm not like you, Adam. You've lost your nerve. I haven't. You taught me that what we are doing is right, so I'll keep fighting."

"Blake I-"

"You can go back to your Human masters now Adam. Their reckoning will come. As will yours." She smiled, but it wasn't her normal one. It was monstrous, filled with malice and the promise of great pain. It sent shivers down his spine like he had been thrown into an icy lake.

The White Fang screamed as the red head tore through them. "Oi Kitty cat! We're leaving!" Torchwick yelled from aboard a Bullhead.

Blake turned and ran, rushing through the chaos. Adam drew Wilt and aimed Blush at her. His hand wavered and he dropped it.

He couldn't do it.

Blake jumped aboard the Bullhead as it took off and he watched as it flew away. Ruby's friend fired a great green laser through two others, cutting them in twain and sending the halves into the ocean with a great splash.

Adam collapsed to his knees.

He had failed. This whole thing had been screwed from the get-go. He hadn't been prepared for anything more than a few grunts. He hadn't expected Torchwick to be able to escape and he certainly hadn't expected Blake to be here.

He hadn't been ready to face her, he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her and so she had beaten him. It had been so long since he had really lost a fight. Blake and the White Fang had always been there to back him up when things got tough. But now?

"Adam!" A ball of red and black slammed into him, scattering petals everywhere and sending them both to the ground. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Ugh… Ruby?" He groaned in pain. She yelped and got off of him. He sat up rubbing his head before turning his gaze to her "You found me fast…"

"Fast!? It took us days! You were gone all weekend! You call that fast!" She groaned in annoyance at his nod. "Fine sure. We found you fast. Happy?"

"Seeing as I'm about to see the inside of a prison cell? Not really…"

"WHAT!? Why would you think that!?" Her outrage shocked him. It was directed at him -which he had expected- but not because of his whole White Fang thing, which he hadn't expected. He didn't know what to say. "You're our friend Adam! Ok, Weiss doesn't like you, but you're my friend! And Yang's! We aren't just going to throw you in prison!"

Sun was laughing as he walked over. "I told you, man, teams are tight. They're your friends and they stick with you through thick and thin." Adam got to his feet, waving them off when they tried to help.

"Look. If you really want me back then you haven't been paying attention. I'm a terrorist."

"Ex-terrorist!" Ruby countered. "You want to leave that life. That makes you a good person."

"How does that even work? I've ki-" He stopped himself. _Does it matter? She wants to give me another chance… whatever I've done can remain quiet. As long as they don't know everything they won't hate me._ "Fine. You want to give me another chance? I'll take it."

Ruby smiled but there was a hint of fragility to it. She sighed and turned to Sun. "Hey Sun, could you and Penny leave us alone for a bit? I need to have an emergency team meeting." Adam couldn't help but feel annoyed as Sun laughed and took the strange girl -who kept asking if Sun was her friend now- away.

"I don't need a 15-year-old girl to lecture me." He crossed his arms.

"Really? Because I think you do. You ran away from your team, you attacked a terrorist group with some random guy you ran into, then, if that wasn't bad enough, you froze up in the middle of a fight!" She poked him in between every few words. "You didn't even give us a chance! I don't care if you were in the White Fang! You are trying to be a Huntsman now, so all of it doesn't matter!"

"I-"

"I don't care what you're going to say! You made a choice to leave them right?" He nodded. "Then as far as anyone should be concerned you're no longer a member! What you are a member of is team RSTY! And as the leader I command you to return to Beacon! Got it?"

Adam stared at the girl in front of him. She wasn't like anyone he had met. Nobody in the mines or the White Fang had ever matched her energy and life. Even Nora could only match the hyperactive energy. He was reminded of the first night in Beacon. Ruby had said that she grew up on stories of heroes and that she wanted to be like them.

Wasn't that what she was doing? He had never been the biggest reader, but he had spent enough time with Blake to pick some things up. He could remember stories of heroes working to redeem a villain, who typically switched sides to fight some worse villain.

Whether she knew it or not she was acting the perfect hero, trying to draw him into the light alongside her. But did he go along with it? Should he go along with it? Could he return to Beacon, where the daughter of his greatest enemy was? What was the other option? Go fight the White Fang alone? That hadn't exactly gone well and the next time could be his death.

Blake had always had his back, but he couldn't rely on her now. All he had was himself…

And a girl who had looked for him all weekend, not to throw him in jail but to bring him back.

_Do I actually have a reason to decline this? The Schnee is a pain but…_

He stopped himself. He blinked in surprise. _I've already decided, haven't I?_

Adam took in a deep breath. Taking in the smell of the ocean, the flames from burning Bullheads and containers. Ruby tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay… I'll come back." He smiled when she let out a whoop of joy. He felt good. He had made the right choice.

"MR TAURUS!" Glynda Goodwitch yelled as she stepped off of a Bullhead.

Or maybe he spoke too soon.

* * *

Weiss was surprised to find Adam just sitting there at the docks. She and Yang had come as fast as they could but it hadn't been as fast as Ruby apparently. But Weiss had been under the impression that Adam would have kept running.

It didn't change her opinion of him.

Ruby rushed forward and instantly started babbling. Something about 'Adam being totally cool with coming back now and how much he was sorry'. Weiss ignored her. She needed to hear it from the man himself.

She stepped past her leader. Adam stood. "Schnee…"

"Taurus. I just have one question. Are you a member of the White Fang right now?" She crossed her arms.

"No. I-"

She held up a hand. "That's all I needed. We should return to Beacon."

"That's it? I insult you for weeks and that's it? I was a member of a group that would sing my praises and forget my betrayal if I killed you and that's it!?" Adam clenched his fists. Weiss took a step back. "How can you be that forgiving?"

"Because I'm not my father." It was her turn to clench her fists. "He doesn't care for others, all that matters is to be as successful as possible. He has ruined the name of my grandfather's company." She stepped closer, staring up at him.

"I will change it. I'll make sure that it treats its workers right, especially the Faunus. But…" She took a deep breath. "I don't know everything. Especially what the Faunus face in our mines. So when the time comes… I could... use someone who knows the situation better."

"Are you… asking me to help you change the SDC?" Adam's face was filled with surprise.

"If that will satisfy you on why I am so quick to forgive you, yes."

Adam released a full-blown laugh. It came out of nowhere. One moment surprise, the next laughter.

"Could you please give this the respect it deserves!?" Weiss huffed.

"Sorry Schnee, but it's just too good!" Adam managed between his laughter. After a minute he finally calmed down. His face was still stretched into a small grin "I accept." His smile took on a vicious edge. "Oh, I can't wait to see the reaction of Papa Schnee."

"Happy now?" Yang interrupted. "Or are you going to run away again?"

"I wouldn't say I'm happy, but I reacted rashly. I just want to ask you all one thing…"

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I want your help in stopping the White Fang."

"You want our help?" Yang asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not ready to take them down myself, but they're up to something. I need to stop them from hurting more people. It's the only way to pay for the pain I've caused. I want to redeem myself, but I can't do it alone, will you help me?" Adam's voice took on a pleading tone.

"Of course we will, we're a team after all!" Yang said while giving Adam a light punch on his arm.

"I'm in!" Ruby exclaimed.

"As am I. I can't allow the White Fang to be causing trouble." Weiss replied.

"Thank you. All of you." Adam said. "I will make sure your faith isn't misplaced."

"Right…" Yang rubbed her head.

"Hey, where'd Penny go?"

* * *

"So?" Ozpin asked.

"Taurus and his team had a fight. He left thinking they were going to turn him in. He went after the White Fang at the docks. As much as it pains me to admit, he seems serious about redeeming himself."

"Thank you, Glynda. Keep an eye on him just in case. He may be the enemy of our enemy, but that does not make him an ally."

"His bond with his team seems to be much stronger now and he even seems to be getting along with Ms Schnee."

"Good. They shall keep him on the right path. Was there anything else?"

She shook her head. "No Ozpin. I shall leave you to your work."

Ozpin sighed as the elevator doors closed. Adam Taurus was proving to be both interesting and a pain. Running off in the middle of the night to go fight terrorists.

_Perhaps I can use this…_

All it would take is pointing them in the right direction. Should be simple enough.

Working them hard would be a just punishment for all the paperwork that he was forced to do because of what they had done at the docks.

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose I should get started…"

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, Volume 1 is over with. Blake escapes to terrorise another day. And Adam is more of a team player in a way, asking them to help him take down the White Fang. On another note, thank you to all you readers! Honestly never thought this would get any traction so thank you to everyone who thought this was worth their time to read or review. I hope you all enjoyed and I shall see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

The night was cold and the air was still. The scuttling of rats was the only sound which penetrated the night. Beside a warehouse, a lone guard yawned and stretched. He hated doing the night shift, but it was 'for the cause' and all that.

He looked around the deserted area and scratched his head, his fox ears twitched, listening intently. He heard and saw nothing so he reached down to his bag, hidden under the desk of his little guardhouse.

The latest edition of X-ray and Vav. He'd already read it a dozen times that night but it was better than staring aimlessly into the darkness.

He was halfway through when he heard something. He bolted up and looked into the deep and dark night. Suddenly, glass shattered as a trio of figures jumped from a nearby building into the warehouse. He turned to look and instantly regretted it when he heard gunshots.

He turned back and a streak of gold came racing towards him. He had a split second to act. So he reached for the button under the desk. A fist slammed into his face and sent him to the ground, the alarm remained silent.

And the guard lost consciousness.

* * *

"Adam! On your right!" Ruby shouted at him as she rushed in between the tall shelves and crashed through several White Fang members.

"I have them!" He rushed to the right, drawing _Wilt _and cutting through each bullet that came his way. _They're trying to surround me._ He noted. The White Fang moved into position, they crossed their lines of fire so he was unable to easily block or evade their shots.

Too bad for them he knew how to counter it.

He opened fire with _Blush_, forcing the ones in front of him to take cover. He rushed them and sheathed his crimson blade, baiting them to leave cover and attack him again.

He fired _Blush_, sending his sword crashing hilt first into the masked face of a grunt. He leapt on a nearby shelf and kicked off to send himself high above the grunts. He grabbed his blade in mid-air and slashed out with it. It cut into several of his enemies he landed.

He turned as they crumpled to the ground in pain. He blocked an incoming sword strike and fired _Blush_ into the man's stomach. He screamed as his Aura shattered.

_Weak._

A kick to the throat sent the man to the ground in pain. Adam turned and cut through several more bullets that came his way, slowly, he advanced. He lashed out, cutting his opponent's gun in half before slashing into the man's leg, sending him to one knee. _Blush_ slammed into the man's mask. Adam took satisfaction from the way it cracked.

The few that remained were running. _Cowards…_ He took a breath and sheathed his blade for a moment, he surveyed the battlefield.

Yang had entered through the main door after dealing with the guard outside. She smashed through their defences with ease. Ruby was dashing from goon to goon, taking them down without much resistance. Weiss used her Glyphs to cluster several of them together before taking them down with her blade.

It was going well, as all of their little outings had.

Gunfire rained down upon them from the catwalks. Several White Fang, including a man with a full face mask, had taken position and were using the high ground to full effect. Adam took cover behind some crates. How to get up there?

"Schnee! Stairway!" He yelled out. Weiss glanced over from her own cover and nodded, taking a moment to focus. A series of glowing white platforms appeared next to Adam, leading all the way up to the catwalk

He jumped on the first and sprang from platform to platform, swinging _Wilt_ to block the bullets that were sent his way. Before he would have hated using her Semblance to get to his target, but now?

They were a team, and she wasn't her father.

He jumped into the middle of the White Fang and started slashing. One fell as he parried and counter attacked. Another when he blocked and fired _Blush_. He threw one into another, sending them over the railing. Soon it was just him and the man with the full mask.

"So the traitor goes on the offensive." The man said, his gun transforming into a longsword. "I might even be promoted for bringing back your head!"

_A lieutenant. I don't remember this one. Did Blake change them up just so I didn't know who would be in charge?_

Adam parried the man's blade and slashing down across his chest, _Wilt_ trailing flame the entire time. The lieutenant grunted as he dodged backwards which caused _Wilt_ to only get a glancing blow. Once he recovered, the lieutenant rushed back in, as he tried to take the initiative.

He fainted low and then high before slashing from the left. Adam barely blocked it but the weight behind it jarred his body and took a good chunk of his aura. Adam cursed internally before shoving his foe's blade away and stepping back.

The lieutenant was talented, that was for sure. If only he had had more training. Adam didn't have the time to mess around, however. _Wilt _was sheathed a moment later. The sword began to glow as he gathered the stored energy.

_Keep it low powered. We don't want any deaths today!_ The man charged him, swinging his sword in from above, going for Adam's head.

_Moonslice…_

Red filled Adam's vision, the world diluting to just black and red. The man screamed as his Aura shattered, dark green fragments of light flying everywhere, joined by pieces of his weapon.

Adam planted his foot on the man's stomach and pushed. The man only continued to scream, blood running from the open wound on his chest. Adam raised his blade, blood dripping from the end.

He plunged the crimson red blade down.

"Adam!" Yang growled from next to him, her hand gripping his wrist tightly. He froze. He had almost…

He gulped and sheathed _Wilt_. The Faunus under him groaned and cried. Adam stepped back and took in a deep breath. "I… I need some fresh air. Is everyone else done?"

"Yeah, the place is clear. Ruby is calling the police as we speak." He nodded and left them to it.

He needed to take a break.

* * *

Weiss sighed as she closed another of the crates. All were filled with Dust. Crystals, bullets, powders and more. All kinds too. From Burn and Frost to Gravity and even Combustion. What the White Fang wanted with so much Dust was a mystery.

One she intended to figure out.

She was grateful to Adam for directing them to these old safe houses. _I guess they couldn't just abandon all of the ones he knew about. It must be difficult to even set one up in the first place._

She still didn't know what to think about him though. She had forgiven him at the docks weeks ago, but that didn't change her feelings. He had done a lot to her family and company, even if she didn't know what he had done specifically.

But what was she supposed to do? Throw him to the police and tear her team apart? Ruin the only friendships she ever had? She didn't exactly trust him, but unless he broke the law and irreparably damaged his relationship with Ruby and Yang, there wasn't much she could do without ruining what she cared about.

So she had to put up with him. It wasn't like she hadn't been before of course. She had known he hated her and still given him a chance to prove he wanted to be a Huntsman. Did it really change much knowing that he had been a part of something horrible?

It did and it didn't. _Ugh. When did things get so complicated? I thought I was leaving this stuff behind in Atlas. Well, as long as Father doesn't hear about it I should be able to stay._

She really didn't want to return to Atlas yet. She was enjoying her time in Beacon and with her team, outside of Adam of course.

Weiss sighed once again. She needed to focus on the now. _Let's see if they've left anything that could help us._

* * *

"So how was the mission last night?" Pyrrha asked as they cooled down after another spar. Adam stretched and thought of the right words.

"It went... Well, all things considered. We didn't find any leads but the Police took more of the Dust back."

"Let's hope they can keep it this time." Jaune said before burying his face in a towel in an attempt to get rid of his sweat. Adam hummed in agreement.

"So when are you heading back out?" Pyrrha asked after downing some water.

"Next weekend. With classes starting up again in a couple of days the Schnee demanded that we use the week to study up. It's a bit of a pain." He said without any real annoyance.

"You guys have been going out pretty regularly since the docks. You must have been quite high up in order to know so much." Adam hesitated before he nodded to confirm her suspicions. He had been a bit reluctant to tell team JNPR about his past but his own team had insisted. The two teams had gotten closer because of it as far as he could tell.

It was still strange having so many humans both know about his past and still accept him despite it. _I wonder, is there anything wrong with them mentally?_ He idly thought. He'd seen plenty of people break but this was something he had never seen before.

He didn't try hard to understand it. They wanted him around, despite his mistakes, so he stayed.

Adam took a swig of his water bottle and let out a content sigh. It wasn't what he imagined from being in Beacon, but, as far as he was concerned it was better.

The question of how to help Blake niggled at the back of his mind. But he couldn't see any way to change her mind. He would just have to work hard on his own redemption.

* * *

Roman took a long drag of his cigar. It had been a long day getting the imbeciles of the White Fang to move the Dust. Cinder was angry at their loss and wanted him to get more, protect what they had and move it all out of town to their new hideout in Mountain Glenn.

Talk about being overworked.

At least he worked with someone who was somewhat competent. Blake Belladonna, or Kitty Cat as he called her, had easily taken charge. He wouldn't say she was a good leader, but she had a fire in her that demanded the White Fang follow her orders.

It was far too cult-like for Roman.

They all worked for 'the cause' and didn't care how vague that was. He just hoped he didn't die because of their fanaticism.

_I really wish I could've turned Cindy down._

* * *

"That last mission was great you guys! Adam, Weiss, you guys worked really well together!" Ruby gave them each a big thumbs up and an even bigger smile. Adam scoffed and Weiss huffed but they couldn't dampen Ruby's spirit.

_They're working together better and better each time! And Adam even used one of our codenames this time! We are going to be the best team of the year!_

Ruby continued through her 'debrief', as Adam had put it. She had heard of them in comics and cartoons and all but they were harder than they looked. Adam hadn't called her out for doing anything wrong though, so either she was doing it right or he didn't care.

Either way, it worked for her.

Ruby was proud of how the team was coming along. They had started to train together more often. Ruby had come up with codenames for all of their team attacks and other more specific tactics. And it had worked!

Their teamwork was getting better, even with some tension remaining between Weiss and Adam, they were determined to defeat the White Fang.

Ruby smiled at her team as they all prepped for bed. Everything was going to be ok. She could feel it.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a week late. Oops. Life doing it's usual and getting in the way. But I got there in the end. I felt it was an interesting difference to Adam and Blake here. Where Blake felt it was her responsibility to stop the WF, Adam was more willing to call on his friends. And lucky he did, otherwise he might have gone a bit overboard. I did want to get into Weiss' head a little bit more. Of course, she isn't fully over the whole WF thing, but she's working on it. Well, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time! Hopefully on time as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Adam stretched and leaned back in his chair. He let out a contented sigh and gathered up his finally finished homework. It wasn't easy writing with his blindfold on, but he preferred to deal with the slight annoyance over taking the risk of someone seeing him without it.

The new term had started a couple of weeks back and life had been going well, all things considered. He was doing well in classes, despite his lack of previous formal education. He had learnt through one on one conversation or through battle, so his academic skills had been a little behind.

His team helped him whenever he had trouble, Weiss, especially, had been a great help. Guess the SDC's money had been good for something.

Outside of classes he'd been spending a lot of time training with Pyrrha and Jaune, his team, even by himself. He was always striving to improve.

The most surprising activity had been his newfound... relationship with Weiss. He'd hesitate to call it a friendship, as they both still disagreed on several philosophical points, but they were cordial with one another. Their interactions covered a wide array of topics. From Faunus and the SDC, to discussing their experiences. While he never told her everything, particularly about his scar, he did talk a lot on how the White Fang had become violent.

She told him of her own troubles. Being pushed towards business and only being rewarded for perfection. All that's before you even consider several people that she knew were killed, kidnapped and ransomed just for having worked at the SDC. He had always thought her life was easy, but it had been a bit of a wake-up call.

Overall, life was pretty good.

Of course, it wasn't all good. Despite using every weekend to hunt down the White Fang, they had yet to gain any new leads on White Fang bases nor the location of Blake and Torchwick.

It was frustrating. But Adam still wasn't sure if he could muster the will to fight his beloved, let alone win.

Then there was Cardin. The boy had proved to be a pain even when he wasn't bullying overtly. Recently, he had become bolder, more willing to mess with Adam in little ways. Interrupting him in class, slowing Adam down to make him late and otherwise trying to get Adam in trouble with the teachers. Thankfully he got what was coming to him in the form of Jaune.

Combat classes had of course returned and Jaune was usually paired with Cardin. That used to lead to Jaune getting his ass handed to him, but with the work he and Pyrrha had put in Jaune had improved leaps and bounds beyond what he was before. The memory of Cardin's face when Jaune had deflected his mace and bashed him out of the ring was one he would cherish for many years to come.

Adam smiled to himself as he finished packing his homework and left the library. There was something satisfying about Jaune beating Cardin. It could have just been a racist getting beaten, but Adam liked to think it was pride in how far his student had come. Gone was the weak boy who had snuck into Beacon, replaced with a true Huntsman-in-training.

_Leaving the White Fang really was the best decision._

* * *

"You just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore!" Yang yelled as she brought doom upon Ruby's armies. Ruby herself cried in despair as her forces were completely obliterated.

The game circled round to Weiss, who didn't really seem to understand what's going on. Yang was all too willing to take advantage of Weiss' ignorance and give her faulty advice resulting in an unfortunate end to all of Weiss' soldiers.

Adam smiled. It was his time to shine! He chuckled as he played one of his own cards. "I play Faunus Revolution! The Faunus population of Vacuo have had enough of your villainous leadership, Yang Xiao-Long! Prepare to face the might of the White Fang!"

He placed a few of his own pieces in Yang's territory and attacked with some of his own Valean forces. After taking some choice territory on the border he ended his turn.

_Who knew board games would be so fun?_ The sisters had brought it back after their week-long holiday home. This was their first time playing it but while Weiss struggled, Adam had found his footing quite quickly. _Now if only I could have played as Menagerie._ Sadly the Faunus island was little more than decoration.

"Damn you, King Taurus! This revolution shall be put down swiftly, then I shall come for your head!" Yang said, waving a clenched fist.

They all shared a laugh as the turns continued. Ruby rebuilding her forces, Weiss failing to understand anything, Yang relentlessly attacking everyone. It was fun. More fun than he had had in a while.

"Hey, guys!" Sun called as he got closer. "Oooooo playing Remnant huh? Who's winning?"

"Yang." They all chorused.

"Ouch. Well, I wanted you guys to meet Neptune! He's on my team." Sun pointed to the blue-haired guy next to him.

"Hey." He said, trying far too hard to be 'cool' and 'suave'. Adam ignored them as Neptune and _Weiss_, of all people, started to flirt.

Soon enough Sun and his teammate sat down nearby and the game resumed. It took Adam and Ruby teaming up to destroy Yang's growing empire. Of course, he needed more resources to fund his army and he had to annex Weiss to get them. It was a terrible sacrifice for Adam, but one he was willing to make.

Ruby wasn't happy about getting rid of her best friend of course. Besides that, she really should have expected his betrayal after they had defeated the other two. He had been stockpiling any card related to the Faunus, which led to quite a large uprising within Mistral.

When all was said and done Adam stood in control of the entire world of Remnant. "We've created a monster…" Yang whispered. Ruby whimpered. Weiss flipped through the rule book, probably trying to figure out how to do better.

"I must thank you for introducing me to this game! It's a lot of fun." Adam said a satisfied smile on his face.

"We should never have asked him to play…." Ruby whined.

"We should have asked Jaune, I doubt he's good at the game." Yang replied.

"Hey!" Jaune whined from behind his poorly hidden X-ray and Vav comic. Pyrrha sighed and took it from him, replacing it with a textbook.

"So, another game?" Adam asked. The competitiveness within each of his teammates flared and they all agreed.

They reset the board and played once again.

* * *

"Hey Cardin, you sure about this?" Russel asked, voice filled with worry.

"Of course!"

"But didn't you agree to Jaune's deal? About how we won't do anything to him and his friends?" Sky questioned.

Cardin simply smiled. "But Sky, we have to make a choice here. Is that deal more important than protecting our good friends on team JNPR from the monster in their midst?"

"I just feel like this is going to backfire on us, Cardin." Sky continued, folding his arms.

"I understand your concerns Sky. You can sit out if you want. I can't promise he won't come for you if we fail though." Cardin turned from his team and continued his work. He was almost ready.

He heard Sky sigh. "Alright, Cardin. We're with you. Let's take that monster down."

"Good." Cardin nodded.

"I do wonder why the teachers would ever let someone like that into Beacon?" Russel asked.

"Probably some kind of pet project. See if they can 'fix' it or something." Sky replied.

"Maybe they don't know?" Dove spoke up from his bed where he was cleaning his sword.

Sky laughed. "We found out, so I doubt the teachers don't know."

"And even if they don't, that just goes to show why we have to don't this." Cardin said, standing with the box in hand. "If even the teachers can't see the monster for what it is, then it's up to us."

He turned back to his team, a smirk adorning his face.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**A/N:** A very short chapter today. Some breathing room in a way, keeping it from being just action and big plot points. Adam has picked up a new hobby though, board games. Especially tactical ones. And Cardin is still around and is plotting something.

Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"There were hundreds of them!" Nora declared, recounting some recurring dream for what felt like the hundredth time.

"There were two." And there was Ren, correcting her.

Adam didn't know who was correct. On one hand, Nora was the one having the dream, on the other, Ren tended to be more reliable when it came to these things. Honestly, the jury's still out on this one.

Besides, there's no need to strain his mind this early in the day. Everyone else seemed to agree, they just enjoyed a crazy story for what it is.

_What would Blake have thought of them?_

He discarded the thought before it could take root. He didn't need to be thinking about his love. It would only lead him to more pain, at least until he could save her.

"Oooooo serious face. What are ya thinking about?" His golden-haired partner said with a nudge to his side and a wide smile.

"Nothing important." He replied without thinking.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Definitely not the girl that almost killed you a few weeks back right?" She countered with a deadpan look.

"Don't worry about it."

"You know when people say that, it tends to make others worry more, not less."

"That sounds like your problem, not mine."

"Touchy subject huh? Why don't you tell me about her? Get it off your chest and all that." She gave him a warm smile.

He shook his head. "I think I'm done. I'll see you guys in class." He stood up from the table and left without another word.

"Oh ok. Bye Adam!" Ruby called out with a wave.

He ignored her and left the cafeteria. _Of course they want to know about Blake. But I don't have any reason to tell them._

That was a lie and he knew it. She was an enemy now, she worked with Torchwick and they could be up to anything at the moment. He should tell them so that they would be ready to help take her down.

_But what would happen if they knew how close we were? Or what I was like before? Or thought that we should kill or arrest Blake, rather than letting me save her?_

But would they think that? Unlikely. Ruby was obsessed with becoming a hero. Yang would follow Ruby's lead and even if she didn't she's still a heroic person. Even Weiss might help him save Blake, if only to prove that she was better than her father.

So why didn't he tell them?

_I…_

Was there even a reason? Was he just 'not ready'? Would he ever be? He didn't know.

"Oof!" He grunted as he ran into someone, almost tripping over but managing to grab the wall to steady himself. "Sorry. Wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine. I should have been paying more attention myself." A woman replied, taking a step back from him. _Hmm?_

"Then it's both our mistakes." He said as he straightened his jacket.

"It appears so." She straightened her own jacket. A black and white thing that he remembered as being the uniform of Haven Academy. There was something off about it, she seemed… hazy "My apologies but I must be going."

"Right." He muttered as she passed by him. He flared his Aura, using it like a sonar to get a better look at her. Long black hair and a fine form. She looked strong and agile, a dangerous combination. _She doesn't seem the type to run into someone, even on accident._

He stared after her a bit longer. Something wasn't quite right with her. He couldn't tell if it was instinct, the strangeness of someone like her running into him or the fact he recognized her voice.

* * *

Yang groaned as they left Oobleck's class. Another long-winded speech about the events of the Great War. AKA the biggest bore-fest since Port's class the day before. How Weiss stayed awake Yang would never know.

Today had gone from good to meh to urgh. First, she had tried to get Adam to open up but had been shut down and now she had to learn useless trivia about events from over 80 years ago.

At least they had Combat Class next. That was always fun, even when she wasn't called up, there was still a good show to watch.

As they were making their way to their next class Yang could only groan again when Weiss and Adam started a conversation about Oobleck's lesson. _How can they still be talking about it!? And since when did they get on so well!?_

Oh, they still sniped at each other and still called each other by their last names, but it seemed more like a personal joke than the real aggression they'd had before.

Oh, and there went Ruby, jumping in with the same level of care as a starving Beowolf.

"I wonder how the king of Vale beat two whole armies by himself!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It's probably an exaggeration. There's no way anyone could have that kind of power."

"You're just saying that because Atlas was beaten in that fight, Schnee."

"And you're just saying that because you believe anything if it says Atlas lost, Taurus."

The two smiled as they continued to rib each other. _Case in point._

The locker room was mostly empty when they arrived. Just a few of the other students on the far side of the room and JNPR chatting loudly. Yang gave a half-hearted wave to them and punched in the code to her locker.

Her beautiful gauntlets lay waiting. She smiled and picked them up, cradling them. She grabbed some other gear and went to change when a locker slammed shut.

"Uhhh, you ok there Adam?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah Yeah, just a… just a spider in my locker!" Everyone stared blankly at him. Since when was Adam Taurus scared of a spider?

_He never did explain how he can see through that blindfold. Why even wear it if you can see?_ She narrowed her eyes. _I'll find out eventually Taurus, just you wait._

Everyone else just shrugged and went about their business but Yang kept a watch on him from the corner of her eye.

He opened the locker again and seemed to tense up before sighing and grabbing his gear. He shut the door and went to the men's changing area.

Something was up with him. _There must have been something in the locker… Damn it, Adam, why do you have to be such a pain?_

* * *

Another class, another teacher who was always watching him. You'd have thought that after the incident at the docks they would have realized how serious about this he was, but apparently not.

_Did one of them let it get out?_ He wondered.

He could still feel the dread from when he opened his locker to find it hanging there. The White Fang mask burned a hole in his pocket but he resisted the temptation to take it out and stare at it.

Someone knew about his past and was taunting him. But what did they stand to gain? Did they want him to go crazy and attack people? If they wanted to out him they could just share whatever evidence they had.

It didn't make sense to him. He didn't have any leads either. There were just too many people with a motive, but he could firmly rule out any of the staff of having done the deed themselves. If they had a grudge against them they could just have him expelled, that just left the student population, of which there were many suspects. Cardin and his team came to mind but it wasn't like they were the only racists. Just the most vocal. Who knew how many there were who had kept silent or where in the upper years who would have done something.

There were too many suspects and too little evidence.

_I could ask the others to help…_ and they would too. But would it get them anywhere? He could save telling them until after he had some leads.

It wouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

Adam punched the wall of the locker room. He was alone, at least physically. Since finding that first mask, he had found numerous references to the White Fang throughout the school. For a week, every day had him seeing another two or three.

He was being taunted. Messed with.

A mask here, a crafted White Fang symbol there. From the obvious to the obscure, this person had done their research. The latest pissed him off the most.

A clipping from an old newspaper, copied and placed around school. It showed Ghira and the early White Fang abandoning a protest before it got violent. Commanded to leave because Mistral had gotten bored of their yelling.

He scrunched it up in his hands and threw it into the trash. He remembered that protest. The police had ordered them to disband. Ghira allowed it. The jeers of the crowd that had gathered. And the walk home afterwards.

The village they passed, and the people who decided that they were trespassing. The subsequent attack.

His first kill.

He'd done it to protect Ghira, but when Ghira had reprimanded him it had been Sienna he clung too. The one person in charge who had congratulated him.

Had he really been so starved for acceptance that he had followed her into the violence?

_Yes…_

He had.

His scar felt like it was burning. He collapsed to his knees in pain. He was reminded of when it had been seared into his flesh. The cruel man in charge and the words that he had told himself that continued to echo in his head.

Scarred. Despised. Cold.

The brand that had led him to the White Fang, to his hatred of humanity, to kill others. He despised it. He wished he could get rid of it!

_Why must I bear this damned thing!_

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" He screamed in rage. So much rage. It had boiled and stewed and now he couldn't help but let it out. Tears stung his eyes.

He stood and slammed a fist into the wall again, cracking the surface. He panted. He didn't know how long he stood there, breathing and watching as blood ran down his arm.

_Huh… I didn't shield my hand…_ it was an idle thought. No passion or emotion. Just acknowledgement.

He sucked in one last breath and opened his own locker. He ripped an old shirt into pieces and wrapped it around his hand.

_Dumb. That was dumb. If I can't keep my anger under wraps I need a better outlet. This week has gotten to me, but it's not the only thing not going my way._

He sighed as he tightened the makeshift bandage and closed the locker door.

"Sooooo the bull does have horns. That's good, I was starting to get worried." A cocky voice called from behind him. He growled as he turned to look at Cardin.

"What do you want, Winchester." Cardin laughed as his team spread out, covering the exits. It wouldn't be hard to break through, but they could gang up on him. He was confident he could beat them, Pyrrha had after all, but what would the others think?

"Well since you asked I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were being pretty loud." He chuckled again. "I was starting to wonder if you were unaffected by my little gifts."

Adam growled again. He forced his rage down. He couldn't lose control. He might kill Cardin if he did.

"So it was you? I wondered, but really, what do you stand to gain?"

"Well you see, I wanted to show everyone what kind of animal you truly are. A raging bull. A monster that has slaughtered so many." Cardin's jovial tune faded into barely restrained anger. "It took a while you know. The teachers were good at hiding the evidence but my dad is something of a… collector. He loves keeping tabs on animals who attempt to become human." He spat on the ground in front of Adam.

"Your name only came up once. Really early on. The first time the White Fang attacked an SDC warehouse and got caught on camera. There you were. That was the only time they managed to catch you."

"So you know I was in the White Fang. What are you going to do?" Adam crossed his arms. If he hadn't, he might have used them to choke the life out of the bully.

"Get revenge of course. For what you did to me before and for all the people whose lives you've ruined."

"Going to gang up on me then?"

"No no, I'm not feral like you animals. As a human I'm far more civilised. We'll have a one on one fight."

"A duel? Fine. What happens if I win?"

"I stop placing anything pertaining to the White Fang in public and never tell anyone else what I know. But if I win you turn yourself in to the police and face justice for your crimes. Deal?"

"You realize I'm a lot stronger than you, right?"

"Deal?"

Adam sighed. "Fine. Let's do it."

"We'll fight in the forest. Less chance of the teachers getting involved that way."

"And your friends?" Adam eyed each of them.

"They won't be joining us. But if I don't come back they'll be sending our evidence to the police and every student in the school. Everyone will know your crimes."

_He's serious about this. Can I trust him to keep his promise? Why fight me when I fight Pyrrha most days and she's beaten his entire team while barely breaking a sweat?_

"Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey have you guys seen Adam?" Ruby asked, walking into their dorm once again.

"Hmm? No. Why? Did you need him for something?" Weiss replied without looking up from her homework.

"Well, it's just that I haven't seen him since classes and he seemed pretty upset recently."

"I think it's those weird pictures and things that have been turning up all week. He seemed annoyed every time he saw one." Yang replied while flicking through a magazine.

"I wanted to make sure he was doing alright…"

Weiss sighed. "If you're going to mope over it I won't be able to finish this." She let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine let's go find him. He's probably in the library."

"Oooooo memorised his movements Ice Queen? Maybe you aren't so cold after all. Are you perhaps becoming the Snow Angel that Jaune thinks you are?" A pillow hit Yang's face. She just laughed.

"Thanks, guys."

"He's going to be fine sis. I bet he's going to give us one of his eye rolls and glares when we all come storming up to him." Yang said as she jumped down from her bed.

"How can you tell that he's rolling his eyes?" Ruby asked as they left the dorm.

"I'm his partner. I can tell all sorts of things about him!"

"That doesn't answer anything." Weiss retorted.

"Exactly!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby groaned and jumped away when Yang tried to pat her head.

"You're so annoying!"

"And you're so cute! Worrying about your teammate!"

"And you're both loud." Weiss interrupted. "Come on, let's hurry this up." Weiss walked quickly down the hall, forcing Ruby and Yang to quickly catch up.

_Now I just need to think of a way to cheer Adam up. What if I got him some cookies! Or cake! Or strawberries! Those always cheer me up!_

Ruby skipped down the hall, thinking hard on what kind of sweets Adam would enjoy.

* * *

**A/N:** You know, I typically see Cardin in one of two states. The racist or the redeemed. There usually isn't much of a middle ground. Just something I've noticed. Let's see if I can fix that, shall we? I had wondered if I should split this into two chapters but I just left it as one. Could have spent multiple chapters building up random clues but oh well. Cardin has issued a challenge and Adam has accepted. How will their battle go?

Oh, and for those wondering the "Scarred. Dispised. Cold." thing came from Adam's Amity Arena description. Amity Arena has some pretty cool stuff actually. Like Sienna's Semblance 'Grudge'. Basically gets stronger the longer a fight goes on. Makes sense why Adam went for a surprise attack in canon.

Well, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

The Emerald Forest was vibrant as always. The trees tightly packed together to form what looked almost like a sea of leaves and the sounds of the wildlife lent a serene atmosphere to the area. The stairs down the cliff face were just as steep as they had been after initiation. The long walk down was nerve-wracking, while he was confident he could beat Cardin, he didn't want to get into a fight in such a confined space and he was sure Cardin didn't either. But Adam kept a hold on his weapon, just in case.

They had left Cardin's flunkies at the top and descended alone. Cardin seemed confident that he wouldn't go flying off the edge to his death.

He was right, but Adam was still tempted. _It would be so easy._ It would also ruin everything he had been working for. He wouldn't waste everything just to get rid of some bully no matter how much he pissed Adam off.

After reaching the floor of the forest and walking for what felt like half an hour they arrived at their destination. A clearing with a few logs laying about. Not the perfect battlefield, too high a chance of tripping on the roots or the logs, but it would do.

"So, what rules will we be fighting by?" Adam asked.

"We fight until the other person's Aura breaks." Cardin replied, drawing his mace.

Adam hummed. "Alright then. Ready to start?" He asked.

"Just waiting on you."

They faced each other and waited for several beats.

And then, Cardin charged.

* * *

"Have you seen our teammate Adam? Tall guy, wears a black blindfold, has horns?" Ruby asked a passing student.

"I'm far too busy to pay attention to animals." The girl replied with a laugh as she walked away.

"What's her problem?" She asked before turning and continuing down the hall. They had made little progress in finding their errant teammate and had decided to split up.

_Where is he?_

She approached a group of older students and asked them, once more she received a chorus of no's. She moved on to another group and got the same. And another. And another. And another.

"Oh yeah, I saw him! He was being taken to Vale with the rest of the trash!" One girl responded.

"That animal? Why do you ask, is he your boyfriend or something?" Another replied.

"I know where he is! In the kennel with the other animals!" A boy laughed before his friends told him his joke sucked.

Ruby was not happy between her lack of progress and the degradation of her teammate, her day was looking a lot worse. But Ruby being Ruby ignored them all and kept on trying. After what felt like hours she finally got a message from Weiss.

_Someone said he left the locker room with CRDL. We should talk to them._

Ruby sent back a quick _ok meet at their room_ and rushed off, she dashed through the halls, leaving a trail of falling petals. Yang was already waiting outside the dorm when she arrived. Weiss arrived not too long after.

Ruby knocked on the door and after about a minute it finally opened. Russell's eyes widened and he made to close the door but Yang's foot in the door proved a problem.

"We haven't done anything!" He cried.

"We just wanted to ask you guys a couple questions. Answer and we'll leave." Yang said, pushing the door open. Russel went stumbling back into the room.

"Where's Adam?" Ruby asked as ahead entered the room. The room itself had few changes from the standard design, namely a couple of posters on the wall.

"Who?" Russel asked. Sky Lark facepalmed.

"Russel…" Dove groaned out. Yang stomped forwards.

"He's out with Cardin. They're settling their differences." Sky said before he got a taste of Yang's fists. Yang grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Where?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Would you like to see the nurse today?"

The room was quiet for a minute as Sky thought hard on his options. He finally just gave up and said: "a clearing in the Emerald Forest. I don't know where exactly but-"

He didn't finish before Yang dropped him to the ground and the trio of girls left.

Ruby couldn't help but wonder why Adam didn't at least tell them, or why he would go off with Cardin of all people.

What was going on?

* * *

The ground erupted into a wave of dirt and grass. Adam lept backwards and ducked when Cardin swept his mace through the thick cloud. Adam parried Cardin's mace and knocked it off to the side.

He then cut into the underside of Cardin's arm which caused him to stumble back with a growl. Adam followed with a kick to Cardin's knee, which staggered him for a moment.

Adam was unrelenting, he flowed into a graceful combo which left Cardin no time to retaliate, he was at Adam's mercy. Eventually, he was able to lash out and force Adam to separate from him.

Cardin stumbled to his feet and growled. "Bastard!"

"You challenged me, Winchester."

Cardin just growled and charged again, he swung for Adam's head. He managed to parry the blow and return fire with a shot from _Blush_. Overall it didn't do much but further anger the larger boy, who then charged in once more with a wild swing. Adam once more moved to intercept it.

He regretted it this time, however. The crystal at the centre of Cardin's mace glowed and then exploded, it sent Adam crashing through the dirt and into a log. He pulled himself back up as Cardin rushed in with another swing.

This time Adam ducked under and tried to sweep Cardin's feet out from under him. Adam's leg slammed into the heavy armour. It didn't budge.

Adam cursed and rolled to the side, he managed to narrowly avoid the mace as it slammed into the ground. Another explosion heralded another wave of dirt.

Adam rolled to his feet. Cardin was surprisingly quick and had excellent staying power. _I wouldn't say he was holding back in class. More like he's fighting like his life depends on it._ Adam opened fire as he ran to the side.

Cardin spun _The Executioner_ in a circle, blocking the bullets not unlike how Adam might.

_I should finish this quickly. He's strong and can last pretty long. He won't go down easy._

Adam knew what he had to do.

He rushed Cardin continuously, he slashed towards his opponent, as he looked to take the initiative. Cardin smashed the head of his mace into Adam's blade, knocking it off course. Adam used the momentum and spun, extending a foot for another attack. Cardin grabbed it and used it to pull Adam off balance.

Adam kicked off the ground and used his newfound height advantage to bring his sword down onto Cardin's shoulder. He screamed and dropped Adam, who hit the ground with a roll.

Adam turned and rushed back to Cardin. As he turned, Adam unleashed another ability he hadn't used in a while. Three black shades of the bull Faunus rushed ahead. The first slashed at his opponent's face, the next attacked his legs and the last kicked Cardin's chin.

He then leapt off of a log and dropped onto the mace wielder, bringing him to the ground. He then unleashed fist after fist upon the boy.

Cardin managed to regain himself and strike back against Adam which caused the man to pull back and give the orange-haired boy some room to breathe and stand back up.

Adam backed up and placed his hand on _Wilt_. He closed his eyes and focused. The red began to glow and Adam opened his eyes. Cardin roared and charged, wildly swinging his mace.

_Lower the power. He can't die from this. Focus. Disperse the attack over his whole body. Destroy his Aura. Now!_

Adam lunged forward and drew his blade.

The world seemed to fade for a moment. It became nothing more than shades of black and red.

And then it was back to normal. Adam had lunged past Cardin and turned to see the boy had collapsed over a log, panting heavily. The air sparkled as his red Aura shattered.

"Just remember to keep your side of the deal, Winchester." Adam said as he sheathed his sword.

"Damn it! Beaten by a monster!" Cardin grumbled before standing and turning to Adam. "Why!?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you kill me!? You've been killing for years but I'm some exception?! I hate the Faunus but you let me live!" Cardin's eyes were wild.

"A part of me wants to. But I'm trying to change. To become better."

"Bullshit! People don't just decide to change! There has to be something! You're being forced to or it's just some ploy or… or…"

"There's no ploy Cardin. I realised my mistakes and want to fix them. Even if I don't deserve it."

Cardin fell to his hands and knees, tears welling up in his eyes. "Damn it! What is this? How can a monster like you just decide to change!?"

"Is it so hard to believe?"

Cardin stood once again and stared at Adam with hate-filled eyes. Eyes Adam was all too familiar with.

"Yes."

"Why?" Adam didn't know why he stood there, listening. He should just walk away but he didn't.

"Since I was born I've been told about people like you. The monsters in human skin. Those just as bad as the Grimm. If not worse. They never changed. They were always monsters."

"The Faunus aren't monsters. We're people. Just like you."

"Are you so sure? My great grandfather fought in the Great War and the Faunus Revolution. And you want to know what he told his son? The Faunus were worse monsters than even the cold assholes from Mantle."

Cardin sat down on a nearby log.

"He always went on about how horrible those wars were, he told my grandfather, who told my father who told me. The Faunus didn't just use their vision to fight. They attacked with fangs and claws. They tore people apart. They trained animals to let loose in battle. They brought Grimm down on unsuspecting soldiers! They brutalized people!"

Adam sucked in a breath. There were those in the White Fang who had wanted to do the same thing. Even at his worst, he had despised that idea. They wanted equality. That kind of violence wouldn't get them anywhere.

"He fought under General Lagune, you know the guy that lost the damn war because he forgot some Faunus can see in the dark. Damned idiot didn't even pay attention." Cardin spat to the side. "Forgot how his enemies had been fighting the entire time."

"So you think I'm like them? The ones that brutalized humans?

"Yes. No. I don't know. I thought you were. Everything my dad had collected on the White Fang pointed to you murdering so many people. But I don't know anymore, supposedly you killed plenty of innocent people, yet you're letting me live. He stopped for a moment and let out a hollow chuckle. "Me of all people, you should want to put me down where I stand but yet, I'm spared."

"I did kill many who didn't deserve it. But I don't want to kill anyone. Not anymore." Cardin looked at him, analyzing him.

"My great grandfather lost so many friends in those wars. He saw the worst of the Faunus. I couldn't see them being anything more than animals who would slaughter us if they could. And the White Fang just proved me right. Protests that turned violent. The attacks. The murders."

"Humans haven't been so kind to us either."

Cardin scoffed and looked away. Adam sighed. _I don't know if anything he has said is true but he's opened up to me. He hates the Faunus because of what his great grandfather lost…_ He thought for a minute and then internally cursed at his decision.

Adam reached up and pulled his blindfold off. Cardin's eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"A human did this to me. He scarred me for life because I wanted to be treated like a person. It isn't the same as what happened to your great grandfather. But this is what led to me joining the White Fang. I wanted to make sure nobody could ever do this to anyone again."

"SDC… the Schnee? And you're teamed up with one…" Cardin let out a hollow laugh. "That must have been tough."

"Both Weiss and I suffered and hurt others because of it. Just like you. She and I both have decided to change and you can too. You've already decided to become a Huntsman. What would you do if you were asked to save some Faunus?"

"I… what do you want from me?"

"To keep your end of our deal. But I _hope_ that you will change just like I'm trying to do. I don't want humans and Faunus to be at war. We should be fighting the Grimm, not each other."

"Do you really expect me to just change overnight?"

"No. I didn't. The White Fang didn't. It took a change in leadership and many smaller steps over a couple of years to become what it is now. I didn't realise while I was inside just how far we had gone until we were terrorists."

Cardin looked out into the forest.

"It's your choice, Cardin. It always was. Nobody can force you to change. Any attempt would just confirm your beliefs." Adam turned to leave.

"What made you decide to change?"

Adam looked back at Cardin. The boy's face was wet with his tears but his eyes held a fire. Adam considered for a moment.

"Love."

"Really?" Cardin seemed confused.

"Yes. My love for another. She's in a dark place. The same place I was. Looking at her made me realise how bad I had become"

Cardin laughed. "So the monster changed for love? What is this, some kind of fairy tale now?" Adam just turned away once more.

As Adam went to leave the clearing Cardin yelled one last thing. "Good luck." Adam stopped, stunned.

"You too." He called back. The trees almost felt like they opened up as he left. Adam pulled his blindfold back on.

Adam didn't know if anything was going to change because of this. Whether what Cardin had said was true or not he believed it. A history not told. Because it wasn't true, or because the Faunus had won the war?

He didn't know and doubted he would ever know for sure.

The walk back felt long but it gave him time to appreciate the forest. He hadn't had a chance during initiation. The whole forest felt so very alive. Though he noticed, despite the amount of negativity he and Cardin gave off, there didn't seem to be any Grimm.

"Adam!" Ruby shouted down as he reached the cliffside once more. They were almost to the forest floor when he stepped out from beneath the trees. He lazily waved at them.

"What happened with Cardin?" Yang asked when they got all the way down.

"We settled our differences."

"Do we have to help hide a body?" She continued.

Adam laughed. "No, no. We'll be fine. We just had a bit of a fight and then a chat." The trio of girls looked at each other and back to him in disbelief.

"You just… talked it out with the most overt racist in Beacon?" Weiss said.

"Yes. I've had plenty of training talking with you, Schnee."

Sadly Weiss didn't snap back with a witty retort. Adam sighed. "I'm heading back to the dorm. I'm tired." He walked past them and started the long walk back up. "I really hate whoever decided stairs were the best way up and down a cliff."

The others soon followed him, discussing amongst themselves on what had happened.

Had he been replaced? Mind control? Blackmail? The list went on. He just smiled. Did it matter that they didn't believe him?

Not really. He could just prove them wrong later. He was perfectly able to talk things out.

At least these days.

He just needed to find the right way to go about it. Which was why he was so stumped with Blake. How could he convince her?

* * *

The room was warm and cosy when Cardin returned. His team sat there playing games. They waved to him when he entered but didn't stop.

It wasn't hard to miss the rest of Taurus' team on his way back. They'd gotten his team to talk. He'd have to think of some way to get back at them for the betrayal.

_But that just keeps the cycle going, doesn't it?_

Maybe those thoughts could wait. He was tired after all. It wasn't every day you fought until your Aura broke.

He took off his armour, showered and cleaned his gear of the dirt that had gotten everywhere.

And he went to sleep long before the others. He had a lot to think about after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this was a thing. A difficult subject is a difficult subject. I've tried to make a believable reason for Cardin's hate but I wouldn't say this is his only reason. I want to expand more on him and his thoughts later on. How well I did here is really up to you guys. If I had to relate it to real life, I would probably say it's like a soldier from WW2 passing on their hate for the Germans to their kids. Sure, the Germans did horrible things but that doesn't mean every single German is some monster in disguise. It's a difficult and complex subject. I hope I can do it justice here and in future chapters.

I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Cardin groaned as he pulled himself off of the arena and towards the audience, his head was hung in shame at the vicious cheers celebrating his biggest loss yet.

His entire team was crushed by Pyrrha Nikos, she didn't even have the manners to look winded before she fought another student. _Damn Mistral students. Making us look even worse!_ He clenched his fists in rage.

But he soon let it go. Unlike his team, he wasn't really in the mood to hold a grudge. Their complaints about how humiliated they felt grated. Cardin felt the same way but it was distant.

_We were more out of sync than ever before. Is it just because we were facing such a difficult opponent? No. I can't lie to myself. It's my own fault after all._ He hadn't talked much to his team about his fight with Taurus.

They knew he lost of course. Taurus was still around to show that much at least. He'd kept his end of the deal and stopped spreading what he knew around the school. But what Taurus had said resonated with him, at least somewhat.

Attacking Faunus proved the White Fang right, as that same organisation had proved his father right. The best thing for Cardin to do now was to be the better man, to show them that he and humanity are above their petty violence.

His team didn't agree. They really hadn't agreed when he had ignored their desire to go after Velvet. They wanted to do their usual, but he just felt tired. He no longer saw any reason for it, it was just so… petty compared to everything else. Unfortunately, his team disagreed and as a result, their teamwork was completely shot.

Pyrrha had crushed them because of it and now Cardin was left to figure out how to fix it.

Life used to be so much simpler.

* * *

"So where are we going this time?" Yang asked as they sat down back in their dorm. The day had felt like it was never going to end but now that it had, she was raring to go!

"There's an old place in a more rundown part of the city. It's mainly used as a safe house for members transferring to other cells. However with how things have gone, it's probably become more of a storage unit and that's even assuming it's still there, with the way we've been hitting their bases recently it wouldn't surprise me if it was completely abandoned by now." Adam responded, placing a map on their desk and pointing at an area of the residential district. "If it is still there, it's likely being used for transporting Dust. If anywhere has information on any remaining bases, it'll be here."

"Alright! Then we go tomorrow night!" Ruby said with a wide smile, already exuding her to excitement all around her.

Weiss shook her head. "What can we expect?"

"Nothing special. Probably more grunts than usual but they wouldn't be able to fit any heavy weapons inside nor risk using them."

"So how do we wanna get 'em?" Yang stretched as she spoke.

"It's a five-story apartment building. Lots of entrances and exits." Yang's scroll pinged as Adam sent the information through. Just an old apartment in the middle of the poor part of town. _As good a place as any._

Ruby tapped her chin for a moment as she thought before she clicked her fingers. "I know how we'll do this! We'll make some stairs!"

"I'm going to be doing most of the work, aren't I?" Weiss responded with a sigh. Ruby just giggled.

"We'll hit them from all directions and then grab whatever we need! How does that sound?"

"Pretty good sis."

"Adequate." Weiss said.

"As long as they don't see us coming we shouldn't have much trouble at all." Adam nodded.

"Then tomorrow we execute Operation: Stairway!"

"Do we all agree that Ruby shouldn't come up with names for these?" Weiss asked.

"Yup." Yang gave a thumbs up.

Adam nodded solemnly.

"Guuuuuuuys!"

* * *

"Die, traitor!" Another grunt screamed as he charged. Adam sighed and blocked the incoming blade and struck the man's throat which sent him to the ground. Adam kept walking through the dilapidated apartment building. Ruby dashed by him as she charged down an escaping foe.

Adam drew _Wilt_ and slashed down, severing a door from its hinges. The three men inside screamed in terror. They barely resisted as he took them down. "Now then, let's have a look at what you're planning." He mumbled as he accessed the computer system they had set up within.

Yang was tearing through the lower levels and Weiss the upper with Ruby rushing wherever she was needed. The attack had gone just as expected, the enemy were completely unaware of them until it was too late.

Adam sighed when he realised they hadn't even locked it. _They heard all that fighting and didn't even think to secure their secrets?_ Had they always been this pathetic? Maybe it was best if he didn't know the answer. He plugged in his scroll and started downloading everything.

_Shipments of Dust to and from undisclosed locations. So they could at least keep some things off the records. Seems like a lot of Dust too. They must keep it moving. Is it because of us?_ The records didn't say. There were a few notes from whoever was in charge of the safe house. There wasn't much to note other than his disdain for Torchwick

"_I can't believe we are working for a Human! What is the boss thinking!? We could work faster and better without his constant nagging! I'll have to ask the boss to get rid of him!"_

"_She denied me! That damned brat says that the human is better at this! Does she really think so low of her own soldiers!?"_

"_Our 'boss' is just like her parents. Weak. I'm going to send a message to Khan. She'll sort this out."_

"_Khan isn't even aware of the change in leadership! What is this? Why aren't our leaders communicating? Somethings wrong here. Ever since Taurus left we've been in shambles. Maybe it's time for Belladonna to see she isn't made out for leadership…"_

"_Someone's been targeting our bases. I'm not sure who it is, but all this extra work is killing me! I haven't been able to talk to the other cells about getting rid of Belladonna. Hopefully, I'll have a chance soon."_

The notes ended there. _So some don't trust Blake as a leader. Well, she is a bit too antisocial to be in charge. Still, not telling Sienna? This guy was right, something is wrong…_

A loud cry echoed from outside the room as a grunt was sent flying into a wall with a resounding crash. Adam poked his head out of the room. "Hey, I'm trying to read in here!"

"Sorry!" Ruby yelled in response. Adam sighed and returned to his seat. He went looking through more of the files and his eyes widened as he realised whoever was in charge were keeping detailed logs of his interactions with other cells.

_The latest few have all been received. He hasn't sent one in a few weeks. The last sent was him complaining about the extra work with moving the Dust. When had he last received orders… It was yesterday?_

"_Two weeks from now we shall be holding a rally for new members. Send any potential recruits to the attached location. You are required to be there as well. Failure to do so will result in punishment."_

_Punishment? What kind of punishment would they do just for not showing up? Interesting._

Adam copied the attachment and then deleted the message entirely. While it would be good information to give to the police, they might just end up in the way. They could always send it as an anonymous tip later if they wanted.

They had made a breakthrough and it felt good. The sounds of fighting ceased outside. Adam couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He finished copying the data and unplugged his scroll.

"Adam! How'd it go?" Ruby asked with a wave, surrounded by unconscious Faunus.

"I found a lead. We'll have to chat later. Are the others still catching up?"

"They finished up on their floors and are heading here now!" Adam nodded. "Let's finish up!" Ruby said as she dashed around the room for anything else.

Soon enough the team escaped and watched from afar as the police arrived and took the White Fang members into custody.

Another successful outing and this one more so than usual. It felt good to finally have a direction to strike.

* * *

Pyrrha smiled as she rubbed _Milo_ clean after a long day of training. The blade glistened in the light of the JNPR dorm. The monotony of it allowed her mind to wander and let her relax.

"Hey, Pyrrha I have a question." Jaune sat down across from her.

"Of course!" She responded quickly. _But what if it was too quickly!_ She placed her blade to the side.

"I just wanted to ask if I was the only one who thought that guy from yesterday was weird."

"Yesterday?" Pyrrha blinked, a little confused.

"You know, the guy from Mistral who challenged you and then gave up a minute into the fight?"

"Oh! Yes, that was a bit strange. I've had many forfeits over the years but never someone who had challenged me first."

"Maybe he thought you were all talk, or your talent was faked." Ren proposed as he finished cleaning the chamber of one of _Stormflower_.

"Maybe…"

"But isn't Pyrrha, like, **suuuuuper** famous in Mistral?" Nora asked as she bounced on her bed. Ren shrugged in response.

"Maybe he doesn't follow the tournament scene?" Pyrrha offered.

"Not everyone is like Jaune." Nora responded. "Most people pay attention to things like an up and coming prodigy."

"Hey!" Jaune cried as he threw a pillow at Nora, knocking her back onto the bed with a laugh. Pyrrha giggled as the two started a pillow fight, even as they dragged her and Ren into it.

Being a part of this team was more fun than she expected or even than what she could have hoped for. She wouldn't give this up for anything.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Pyrrha was still smiling when she opened it. "Oh, Adam! Are we being too loud?"

"No. I have a favour to ask of you all."

"Oh?"

"Would you all like to come take down some White Fang with us?"

* * *

**A/N:** Just a short one this week, but we are moving towards the paladin fight! I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

"Sooooo…" Ruby paused, trying to think of what to say, it wasn't going too well. "Uhhh. How are you guys?"

"Oh! We're alright I guess." Jaune said nervously, while he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh good. That's good!" Ruby replied with a nervous laugh and also started fidgeting nervously. Weiss and Yang facepalmed, Ren sighed, Nora struggled to keep her laughter in check and Pyrrha smiled politely.

Adam was rolling his eyes, not that they could see it of course. "Alright, enough of the awkward talk. We have a mission to plan."

Ruby jumped. "Oh right! Operation Rally Raid!" Adam could have sworn her saw Weiss' eyes twitch in annoyance. "So I don't know what Adam told you guys but in a couple of weeks the White Fang are holding a rally that we are going to raid!"

JNPR nodded along. "So what's the plan then?" Jaune asked.

"Ah… well, the plan is… uhhh… we haven't gotten that far yet!" Ruby admitted.

"Outside of getting inside the rally, we don't have much. As the only Faunus, it's up to me to get in, but that would leave the others standing around outside not doing much other than watching for trouble. I thought we could add you four into the brainstorming, maybe you'll think of something we can't." Adam interrupted before it got awkward again.

"Alright. What are we trying to do with all of this? What's our goal?" Pyrrha asked.

"We need to find out what the White Fang are planning and stop it! As well as getting whatever information we can from them!" Ruby said with a smile.

"We need information on the White Fang? Are there any other ways of finding what we need?" Ren asked with a ponderous look on his face.

"I could contact the SDC and request any data they have on the White Fang's attacks. They probably won't have much seeing as that information would mostly be in the hands of law enforcement. But, my father has his hands in more places than he'd admit, so there might be something." Weiss offered.

"I do know of a guy who might be able to help. He knows a lot of stuff. Or he's supposed to…" Yang said, an annoyed look crossing her face at the last part.

"I could ask a few of my old sponsors? They might know about anything strange going on in Mistral." Pyrrha fiddled with her fingers as she spoke. "It's a bit of a stretch though."

"I could call dad! He might be able to help. Oh and Uncle Qrow! They're both Huntsmen so they should know something!" Ruby added.

"Sounds like we have a few options." Adam said with a nod. "I would say we should split into teams and get it done quicker."

"Oh yeah! For teams… well me, Pyrrha and Weiss all need to go talk to people so we could go to the CCT tower for that!" Ruby said.

"Pyrrha, Weiss and _I_." Weiss muttered.

"Uh so then someone can go with Yang to talk to some weird guy and the rest hang out to cover Adam if anything goes wrong! How does that sound?" Ruby said.

"Wait, we want to do it all on the same day?" Jaune asked.

"Well, yea! Why not?"

"We have two weeks! We could do it all before then and then everyone could be waiting outside the rally."

"Do you think everyone here could sit silently and out of sight for several hours?" Adam asked.

"Well I… I guess not."

"Then everyone being there will likely alert the White Fang and get me found out. It's already going to be hard enough sneaking in without having to worry about you all outside."

"He's correct on that." Weiss interrupted. "We have some… loud people here." She looked at Yang and Nora. Yang whistled innocently while Nora waved. "We also have school to think about. We can't just drop everything to go fight the White Fang. Some of us are starting to fall behind on our homework." Weiss glared at Ruby who let out a nervous laugh.

"Once the rally is underway you might have a better chance to stay hidden. So once everyone is done with their own missions they can meet up a few blocks back from the rally. By the time you all get there, I should be inside." Adam offered.

"So it's really more something to do while Adam is infiltrating so that we don't get him caught?" Pyrrha asked. Weiss and Adam both nodded. "Alright then. What are we doing while we wait?"

Adam spoke up first. "The usual. Train. Learn. Improve in whatever ways you can." Ruby gasped.

"We should do some training together! Then we won't step on each other's toes during a fight!"

"That does sound like a good idea." Ren said with a nod.

"Yes, we don't want to injure each other in battle. Just as long as you don't use it as an excuse to avoid homework!" Weiss glared at Ruby as she spoke.

"I won't…" Ruby droned with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, who going Yang and whos going with Adam?"

They all thought for a few moments, before Ren broke the silence.

"I'm probably better to help sneak into the rally with Adam."

"If Ren's at the rally then I wanna be the one standing outside, ready to run in and break some legs!" Nora announced loudly.

"That's not the goal Nora." Ren quietly tried, and failed, to calm her down.

"So that leaves Jaune with me." Yang said, leaning in towards the other blonde. "We're gonna have plenty of fun." She winked.

"Alright! Now that we've sorted that, we should get to some training!" Ruby declared with a raised hand.

"Ruby! You have homework to catch up on!" Weiss said. Ruby eeped as Weiss grabbed the back of her hood to keep her from running.

They all laughed a little as Ruby whined to Weiss. As Ruby was forced into a seat to do homework, JNPR said their goodbyes and promised to meet up with them soon. Yang yawned as they piled out. Adam grabbed his bag and made for the door.

"And where are you going?" Weiss demanded.

"Out to train, as usual." He responded with a raised brow.

"Oh no! You're just as behind as Ruby! You don't have the excuse of being two years younger!" Weiss glared at him and pointed at an empty seat. "Sit down and do your homework. You can train tomorrow."

Adam stared a bit in disbelief. _Since when did she feel like she could demand things from me?_ He chuckled under his breath. "Fine, fine." He put his bag back and sat down in the empty chair and got to work.

After a half-hour, while Weiss and Yang had some debate about Yang's essay, he leaned over and whispered to his leader. "You were looking kind of awkward during that talk."

"Oh yeah, just a bit. You hang out with Pyrrha and Jaune almost every day, but then I had to talk to their whole team about dragging them into fighting the White Fang!"

"Don't worry. If they didn't want in, they would say so. Just remember, I believe you can become a great leader." He leaned back and continued his work, ignoring the legendary smile on Ruby's face.

Even with Weiss' oversight, it took the pair of red-heads a while to finish.

* * *

"Hiyaaaaa!" Jaune yelled as he charged in and slashed at Yang. The other blonde ducked under it and fired her gauntlets straight into his shield arm. He grunted as he pushed through it, stabbing his blade downwards. She blocked it with her arm and pushed it to the side, coming in for another attack.

Jaune slammed the edge of his shield up into her arm and it was sent over his shoulder. He dropped his blade, grabbed her arm with his now free hand, dropped his body down low, pushed his shield into her stomach and sent her flying over him. Yang yelped as she was sent sailing straight into the ground. Jaune grabbed his fallen sword as she pulled herself back to her feet.

They both wore large smiles and charged each other. Jaune was still slower and weaker, but he had surprised her. She didn't give him another chance. She slammed into his shield with both her fists, discharging a pair of fiery blasts. His guard was thrown wide open. She swung her body with all the force she could muster sent her fist barrelling into his stomach and forced all the air out of his lungs.

He collapsed to the ground breathing hard. "You need to work on your strength Jaune! Don't let me break your guard like that!" She offered a hand up and after a moment he took it. She pulled him up with strength far above his. At least that's how it felt. "You lasted longer than I expected! 'Course you've been getting a lot stronger lately."

"Yeah…" He took a deep breath. "It's all thanks to them. They put in all the effort." He pointed at the pair of red-heads duelling on the other end of the room. Adam and Pyrrha had been going at it longer than any of them. To the rest of them, the battle looked like a stream of colour, twisting and turning. Flashes of reds and golds and blacks as the pair slashed and blocked and spun around each other.

It was… beautiful.

"Nah." Yang spoke up suddenly, making him jump. "They didn't put in all the effort." She clapped him on the back. "If you sat around and did nothing they wouldn't have bothered. Don't sell yourself short Jaune." She winked at him and walked away. Jaune turned and watched as the other blonde went to watch Ruby and Nora's spar. He sighed and followed.

A few minutes later and the spars had been concluded, at least for the moment. They took a break with a lovely packed lunch courtesy of Ren. They ate quickly and got ready once more to spar.

"Alright! Now that we've done someone on one spars, let's go for a team battle!" Ruby announced and soon they were all prepared. The screen counted down for them.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1...

Jaune roared as he charged. "Aaaahhhhhhh!" He was aiming for Weiss in an attempt to try and get close and stop her from using her more explosive varieties of Dust. Nora laughed as she launched herself at Yang. Adam and Pyrrha targeted each other straight out of the gate, again, which left Ren to chase after Ruby.

Weiss elegantly sidestepped his charge and thrust her rapier at his armpit. He managed to turn in time and deflect the blow off his shield and return fire with an overhead slash. He narrowly missed as she dodged to the side so he repeated his attack to much the same results. They continued this dance for several moments, before Jaune realised he was fighting a losing battle and had to take the initiative.

He charged back in and slammed _Mytenaster_ to the side with his shield leaving the heiress open. Weiss jumped back, and attempted to spin the chamber on her blade. Jaune knew that if she managed to use her Dust, he'd be taken out so he did the only thing he could think of.

Weiss let out a surprised yelp as Jaune tackled her to the ground and trapped her there with his shield. With her arms and weapon stuck beneath him, she was unable to do anything.

"Get off me you ape!" Weiss yelled as she struggled to push him off.

"Sorry Snow Angel!" He yelled back.

"Don't call me that!"

Jaune kept Weiss pinned for most of the match and even managed to make a sizable dent in her aura with a few well-placed strikes. Sadly JNPR lost. Ren couldn't match Ruby's speed which led to him being taken out before long and from there Ruby ganged up on Nora with Yang. And after she was down? Jaune didn't last long against the sisters. Pyrrha soon after lost against the combined might of team RSTY.

Despite the loss, Jaune was pleased. He'd taken Weiss out of the fight for a while, now if he and his team could have capitalized on that…

He'd think of something. He wasn't the fastest or strongest, but he could try his hardest!

* * *

"That's what you're going to wear?" Weiss asked with a disappointed look. JNPR looked between themselves and shrugged.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Jaune asked, already on the defensive.

"The rest of us are going in new outfits so as to not make the enemy aware, those, will give you away!"

"But they've never seen us before..."

"Ugh, fine! But if we get caught it's your fault!" She turned and stomped away. They had put a lot of effort into these new outfits!

Or most of them had. Weiss glared at Adam, who wore what made him look like an edgy civilian teenager. Black pants, black shirt, black hoodie, black boots, black beanie! Would it have killed him to add some colour! Her eyes twitched, which somehow gained his attention because he looked at her and sighed!

"I can't exactly go in anything like what I usually wear and I didn't bring any spares. I used to own something like this though. It was more like some kind of military spec ops. It didn't really fit what I wanted to look like, so it just gathered dust." He shrugged. "I left it in my tent, so it was probably thrown out."

Yang came over and gave Weiss' shoulder a pat. "Don't worry, they are meant to be blending in with normal people anyway. They'll be fine!"

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I suppose they will. I just want this to succeed."

"We all do Weiss. We all do." Yang gave her another pat before walking away to grab the last of her things.

Ruby jumped onto a chair and pointed a finger to the sky. "Alright! Team RSTY, Team JNPR! Our mission is a go!"

They filed out of the room and split up. Now was their chance to really put the White Fang onto the back foot.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness with this one. I had some... trouble with it. Even now I'm not fully happy with it but it does its job. Next chapter is the Paladin fun, I promise!

I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

The CCT tower was as tall as always and Weiss couldn't help but smile. It was a feat of Human engineering, intelligence and all made by Atlas. It was the pinnacle of what her country could provide for the world.

It was an inspiration to all those from Atlas. But it didn't seem to be held in such esteem elsewhere. Ruby had even forgotten what it was called! To think such a marvel of Human ingenuity was being treated like some common object! At least Pyrrha seemed to understand the importance of it.

Weiss shook her head. What had she done to deserve such an idiot as a partner? Weiss watched as Pyrrha and Ruby talked and joked and laughed together. She couldn't help but smile.

Maybe Ruby was an idiot, but she was a good Huntress and was growing into an even better leader. She saw it now. Weiss didn't need to be the leader, because she didn't need to prove her worth to her team. They already knew it.

Weiss refocused on her mission, making sure to not bump into anyone as they passed through the crowd. It was a busy day apparently. With more transfer students arriving the whole school was bustling with activity.

Suddenly Ruby disappeared in a burst of petals with a yell of "Penny!" Weiss and Pyrrha shared a look before trying to push through the crowd to find their friend.

They saw Ruby talking with Penny some distance away. Weiss cringed at the sight of the orange-haired girl. The last time she had seen her had been… less than flattering.

Besides, the other girl was strange. She didn't talk quite right and she must have hidden some kind of armour beneath her clothing. It wouldn't have felt like running into a metal wall otherwise.

"Should we talk to them or…" Pyrrha whispered a little confused.

"Ruby will be fine. If she wants to run off she can. She knows where to meet us." Weiss turned and continued on to the tower. Pyrrha hesitated for a moment before following.

They entered the foyer of the tower and walked around to the elevators. As she called on down Weiss heard other people in the room begin to whisper. All of them talking about the 'Invincible Girl'. She wished they'd shut up. It shouldn't be a topic of gossip that Pyrrha Nikos went to the CCT.

It annoyed her.

The elevator finally arrived and the pair were the only ones to get on. After the doors closed Weiss let out a sigh. Pyrrha just held a polite smile. The same kind she had used when Weiss had approached her before Initiation. _Has she always been hiding like that? Why didn't I notice back then? I've done the same countless times and yet I couldn't see when someone else was doing it?_

Weiss was annoyed, but more at herself now. She could have been good friends with Pyrrha if she had just realised how similar they were.

They both hated the attention heaped upon them. Weiss took a deep breath.

"Pyrrha… I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Pyrrha looked surprised. "Why?! What for?" she asked with honest confusion

"Before initiation, I didn't see how much my words hurt you. I'm sorry for that. I never meant to capitalize upon your fame for my own gain I just…"

"Wanted to work with someone skilled. It's okay. I wasn't holding it against you. I'm sorry for not getting that across!" Pyrrha almost looked panicked. Weiss couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh.

"I suppose we are even then. Friends?" She held out some hand to the taller woman who smiled and shook it.

"Of course."

The elevator stopped at their floor and that pair went their separate ways, each taking a booth. Weiss took in another deep breath and put on a polite smile.

She'd need it.

* * *

"I love what you've done with the place, Junior!" Yang said as she sat down at the bar. Jaune fidgeted nervously beside her. Junior gave the boy a look and scoffed. Yang smiled as Junior gave her his undecided attention.

"Look I told you before, I don't know that woman." He was nervous. He didn't want another fight. His bruises from the last one had only just healed.

"Not here for that. Just need info on the White Fang. I'm sure you can manage that right? You _are_ an information broker aren't you?"

"I am. But what's a kid like you want with the Fang?"

"Think of it as a school project." He scanned her face for a moment before he relented.

"I don't have much. A few months ago their MO changed. They became more focused more on stealing Dust. Didn't even matter if they hit the SDC or not. From what I know they had a change in leadership."

"Who's in charge now?"

"I don't know. Someone who's younger is all I know for sure. They seem to be much more ruthless as well. They haven't cared if anyone gets hurt. The last leader was pretty bad, but much more subtle than this one."

"Anything else?"

"Well, it does seem like they've been slowing down on hitting Dust inside the city. There's been scattered reports of several of their bases being hit." He gave her a questioning look but she shrugged. He didn't need to know it was them.

"That about it?"

"Yup. Now about payment…"

"You want money? Info?" She raised a brow.

"No, I want you and your friends to never come here again. Got it?"

"Fine fine. Thanks, Junior, pleasure doing business. Let's go Jaune."

"Right. Uh, thank you, Mr Junior…" Jaune gave a nervous wave as they stood up. Junior just gave him a bored look. Yang rolled her eyes and walked out of the club. The suited guards quickly moved out of the way, in the hope of avoiding her ire.

It felt nice to be treated so carefully by a gang.

"So that was a thing." Jaune said once they had left the club. She tossed him a spare helmet and jumped onto The Bumblebee.

"That's one way of saying it was a waste of time. We didn't really get anything we didn't know." She put her helmet on and waited as Jaune fumbled for a bit before he sat behind her.

"I guess. Let's meet up with the others." Jaune gulped and held on tight. Yang smiled and started her bike.

They were off moments later.

* * *

Adam stared into his scroll. His own face stared back, hidden once more under the bone-white mask of the White Fang. He felt strange. It was a mix of nostalgia, shame, disgust and a whole host of other emotions that he couldn't name. But the most overwhelming sensation was nausea. This mask was every protest, every crime… every kill. He could barely stand the sight of it.

He took a few deep breaths and stepped back onto the street where Ren was waiting, a mask sat on his face as well. They'd decided to make him a cat Faunus. Yang had found the contact lenses he wore. It wouldn't be enough to pass a proper inspection, but for a cursory glance it would more than do.

Adam could sell the rest.

The pair walked calmly to the warehouse. They walked into another alleyway, where a man was welcoming the prospective members into the building. Adam took off his beanie to show his horns and the man waved them through.

Adam put his beanie back on and walked in, Ren right behind him. Nora was waiting a couple blocks back. The closest they could get her the risk of being seen. The others would meet her there once they had finished their own jobs.

The warehouse was packed full with Faunus. Half of the room wore the signature jackets while the rest were left with only a mask. They joined the civilian side and faced the stage placed at the back.

_What's with that covering? What would they even bring to a rally that would require that? Weapons? Dust? Maybe they just want to show something off to wow the prospects._ Something didn't feel right. Adam scanned the room, noting the armed guards and the massive form of a lieutenant, one Adam knew well.

_Some of the recruits used to call him Banesaw, but he always said to just call him Lieutenant. Wonder what he's doing here._

Adam clutched his weapon tight. It was surprising they hadn't said anything about it, but maybe they were happy. A Huntsman joining would have been a huge boost to their forces.

_Still I should keep it hidden. It's as distinctive as my hair after all._ He kept the sword under his coat, in his best attempt to hide it.

_There's a lot of people here. More than I thought would come._ Things must have been getting worse for Faunus in the city. Perhaps it had to do with the arrival of Atlas? It wasn't like they were truly in control, but perhaps some of their anti-Faunus ideas migrated with them..

The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone onto the stage. The crowd went quiet. The Lieutenant spoke up. "Thank you all for coming! Today we have a very special guest. An ally of ours who is the key to attaining exactly what we've been fighting for!" He stepped back, ceding the space to the guest.

And Roman Torchwick walked into the spotlight.

The crowd erupted into jeers and anger.

Roman laughed and held up a hand. The crowd quieted. "Thank you, thank you!" He spoke with a condescending attitude. "Please hold your applause!"

A woman shouted out, asking why a human was here. He just smiled through the jeers. "A good question! Look I'll be the first to admit that we humans are really just the worst! But you and I have a common enemy!" He held his hands out. "The people in charge, pulling the strings and telling us what to do! Military, government, even schools are in on it!"

The crowd cheered. Adam gulped. The tide was turning. "The rotten humans in charge are the ones responsible for your lot in life! They're all pests that need to be exterminated!" The crowd cheered again, Roman's smile took on a cruel edge.

"But you're in luck, because I'm the best exterminator around!" He snapped his fingers and the tarp fell, revealing a massive robot. The crowd applauded.

"That's not good…" Ren whispered.

"Shit…" Adam replied.

Roman continued. "This is the newest weapon in the arsenal of Atlas, the Paladin-290! Thanks to my employer the White Fang are going to get their hands on a few of them! Well, the serious members of course. Many have already moved to our operation in the southeast. You can stay here if you want." He leaned forward.

"But if you are ready to make a real change, then this is the kind of thing you'll be using!" The crowd went wild, cheering and celebrating the criminal.

"New recruits, step forward!" The Lieutenant called.

"Shit." Adam cursed.

* * *

"Sooooo bored!" Nora whined. She was lying on her back waiting. For what she wasn't sure. The others? Explosions? Fighting?

Who knew. She rolled onto her stomach and looked down the quiet road. She loudly sighed. _I wonder how Ren's doing…_

The sound of a bike engine shocked her to her feet, only for her to slump when it was just Yang and Jaune. Nora dropped back to the ground.

"I guess the fun hasn't started then?" Yang asked as she put her helmet on the seat of her bike. Nora sighed in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jaune looked on his scroll and nodded. "Pyrrha's almost here with Weiss. Apparently Ruby ran off with someone called Penny?"

"Oh, right, Penny. I almost forgot about her." Yang blinked. "Wonder what made Ruby run off with her."

"Why don't you ask her?" Nora asked.

"Huh? She isn't here so…" Yang was cut off by a burst of petals filling the air around them as Ruby appeared.

"Sorry I'm late! I found Penny!" Ruby exclaimed.

"So you just left Pyrrha and Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Well… yeah? They're fine! We haven't seen Penny since the big fight at the Docks! I wanted to make sure she was fine!"

"Did you tell them that?"

"Uhhh…"

"Exactly." Yang facepalmed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they didn't mind." Jaune tried to mediate before the sound of gunfire reached them.

"Great, guess things are going loud." Yang deadpanned.

"Yay!" Nora yelled.

* * *

Adam leapt through a window with Ren hot on his tail. _This was more than we planned for! A few grunts maybe a Lieutenant but not this!_ Adam stood and ran and jumped to the next building.

Just in time as the wall nearby exploded outwards. The Paladin charged after them, Roman Torchwick was intent on killing them.

"Lead him somewhere quiet, we don't need people getting in the way!" Adam shouted. Ren nodded and changed course. The pair jumped from building to building. The mecha gave chase with ease, running just as fast as they could, even with their Aura enhanced speed.

It didn't take them long to find an empty lot to land in. It was close to a busy overpass but there wasn't anywhere better, it would have to do.

They turned to face their pursuer as Torchwick rounded the corner. The arms came up and transformed into cannons. Adam pushed in front and gripped his blade tight.

Laughter echoed around them as Nora dropped from above, her hammer slammed into its shoulder. Something cracked as pink smoke erupted from her hammer Nora landed on the ground nearby and waved.

Gunfire echoed as the others quickly arrived. _Missing Pyrrha and Weiss however._ That didn't matter much, they still outnumbered Torchwick.

"Hey kids, isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick's came from the machine, sounding slightly tinny and processed.

"You've used that joke before!" Ruby yelled back. She charged in and slashed at its legs. The Paladin dodged backwards and fired it's cannons into the ground and caused the ground to erupt. Rubble scattered everywhere and sent Ruby flying.

"Nora! Covering fire!" Jaune shouted as he rushed to help Ruby. Nora cackled, she let loose at Torchwick and completely decimated the area and created a pink smokescreen. Ren fired into the smoke, his low caliber bullets pinged off of the heavy armour plating with little more than cosmetic damage being done.

Jaune and Ruby ran back out of the smoke. Ruby called out. "Raging Fire!" He nodded to her and saw Yang do the same.

Adam and Yang rushed into the smoke and took up positions on either side of the mecha. Adam drew _Wilt _and focused for a second. Yang yelled a challenge at Torchwick, who responded by trying to strike her. Adam dashed forward, rolled under the mech's legs and blocked the fist with his blade. He grunted from the force behind it.

Yang jumped onto the arm and dashed up it, using it to as a base to leap at the central compartment. She let loose with her strongest strike but did little more than dent it. The waist of the mech suddenly rotated as one of its arms was swung round to hit Yang once more.

Adam jumped onto the arm he had just blocked arm and ran up its length. Torchwich saw the Faunus making his way up to him and thus refocuses his attention which allowed Yang to land safely. Adam sprinted up to its shoulder and lept over the head, slid down the other arm and then pushed off.

In midair, he sheathed his blade and concentrated. Under his beanie, his hair began to glow. He hit the ground and rolled, sprung up to his feet and unleashed his stored power with a roar.

Yang grunted as the wave of red and black energy washed over her. Golden fire exploded from her body as she absorbed the energy and added to it. Her hair glowed like fire itself. She smiled as she dashed in towards the mech.

Torchwick fired his cannons directly into her. Yang cried out as the ammunition tore into her Aura, but she kept going. Torchwick grunted as more grenades hit the Paladin, and obscured the area further.

Adam ran through the smoke to his new position behind the Paladin. He couldn't help the smile on his face. They'd been working on this attack for a while now after all.

Yang roared as she jumped up to smash into the machine's body. Hatches opened all over it and a second later missiles launched from all over its form. Yang fired her gauntlets below her, which got her some air and caused her to soar up and over the Paladin.

And land right next to Adam.

She gathered as much power as she could and slammed it into his waiting blade. Their Semblances were very similar. They took outside energy and converted it into their own. Their opponents' power became their own. So if they could then transfer it between each other?

He sheathed _Wilt _once again and grinned from the amount of energy stored up. The mech turned to face him, it's guns raised to fire as the missiles turned in the air to rain upon the partners.

And then they stopped in midair.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby's call was followed by lances of Frost slamming into the Paladin, forming into massive crystals that slowed it down.

Adam charged in one final time. Torchwick's Paladin was too slow to stop him now! Adam drew _Wilt _and colour faded from the world. Once more in the sea of red and black Adam lashed out, cutting the mech in twain.

Colour returned with the sound of metal crashing and tearing. Torchwick rolled across the ground. He barely had enough time to eject before Adam's attack.

Adam was joined by the rest within seconds. The eight of them marched up to the weakened thief.

Then a girl with brown and pink hair appeared. She smirked at them and waved her parasol like she was taunting them.

Yang roared as she charged in and sent her fist soaring straight into the girl. The force shattered her into thousands of tiny glass shards. Yang blinked in surprise.

The sound of a public Bullhead passed by as their foe escaped.

Adam clenched his fists. _Damn it! We were so close! I'll kill that gi-_ He stopped himself and took a deep breath. They would catch them later.

"I guess our plans… fell apart?" Weiss joked.

"Weiss there's a time and a place for a joke." Yang responded.

"Was this not it?"

"It was, your joke just wasn't any good." Yang turned and walked away.

"I thought it was great!" Jaune announced.

"Oh, I got one!" Nora exclaimed. "That girl really... shattered our plans!"

Adam turned and followed Yang away from the battle. _Maybe if I had passed it back to Yang we could have got him? No, unlike me she has to directly take the attack. She loses more Aura than I do when she absorbs the energy. Maybe I misjudged the timing?_

It wasn't all a loss, however. They had gained a piece of valuable information.

_We'll just have to say hello to Torchwick in the southeast._

* * *

**A/N:** And so the Paladin is destroyed and Torchwick escapes. I did consider him being caught here, but when he has Neo around it's not really possible. I had to spend some time thinking up team attack names using Adam. In the show, they use ship names, but all the ones with Adam that I found didn't work. Maybe I'll see some good ones later down the line.

I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

_A man screamed in pain as a crimson blade tore into his chest. The man watched his life pour across the ground, staining it a deep red._

_His killer watched in enjoyment. A cruel smile split his face, unlike his eyes which hid behind a mask of stark white bone. The killer wrenched his blade free of the man's chest and laughed as he turned to face a new target._

_Another Human to the slaughter. The killer lazily slashed their blade, freeing the man's head from his neck. Bullets came from all around but the killer was unfazed. He slashed and cut and tore the bullets from the air, taking their energy for his own._

_He lashed out, he cut down human after human. Every human who stood in front of him fell with a scream. He sent them to their graves with a laugh and a smile._

_It was so enjoyable!_

"Stop it…"

_The killer turned, he stalked through a deep and dense forest. His prey ran, they tried to lose their stalker. The killer was relentless, however, and caught his prey, leaving the corpse to be found by others. A message to the living._

_The world shifted and twisted as the killer slaughtered more and more. Human after human fell before him._

"Stop it!"

_Another forest, brilliant and green. A road of dirt, unassuming and brown. A caravan of people, true people. Monsters in human skin attacking. The killer felt at home as he charged and left the caravan behind._

_A slash here to cut down a gunman. A stab there to finish a wounded warrior. Blocks and parries to build his power. A man who got too close, intent on killing the man to whom the killer owed so much._

_A release of power. A splatter of blood. The __**Euphoria**__ of a good kill. Forgotten admonishment. Remembered praise._

_The Killer is celebrated._

"No!"

_A forest of red. A betrayal. Humans who don't know how close to death they were. The forest of red again. Anger. A loss of control. The killer is enraged. No control._

_A forest of green and a human. A human who should die. A human ready to die. No death. No control. The Killer rages against his bonds._

_A machine. Power and battle. The rush of a coming kill. Anger at the escape. Useless! Useless! Useless!_

Adam awoke with a start. He clutched his face in his hands and barely contained an agonized yell that threatened to spill from his lips. The others still slumbered. He pulled himself out of bed and stumbled out the door.

The cool air of the outside should have been refreshing, but instead, it felt suffocating. He felt trapped by nothing at all. He needed to escape.

He stumbled into the locker room. A shower came, fast and cold. It woke him and helped him settle, but it didn't ease his pain nor his panic.

The sun had started to rise when he left the locker, dressed in his combat attire. He left a message to his team that he was going training and walked to the Emerald Forest. The sounds of birds made him feel at ease.

He walked deeper into the forest, out of earshot of anyone nearby.

And he screamed. He yelled with all his might. Birds flew away in shock.

The faces of so many seemed to float by his vision, they appeared in the corner of his eyes but never showed themselves.

His kills. Those he had caused the deaths of, directly or otherwise.

_**You still have a chance. Just kill them all and bring the head of the Schnee back! Blake will welcome you with open arms! Think of how warm and soft she will be!**_

"AAAARGGGHHHH!" He screamed once again, drawing _Wilt_ and pouring Aura into it. A violent red slash tore several trees down with ease. The sound of its crash to the ground echoed all around him.

He looked to the sky and breathed. He let himself get so angry over a dream. _I'm pathetic._ He wasn't that monster anymore. He didn't kill people anymore!

But had he atoned? Was running around fighting his former allies atonement? Was becoming a Huntsman atonement? Just what the hell was he doing and was it enough?

What was redemption? What was he trying to do? What was the point of anything he was doing? Was he doing any of this for Blake? He'd barely even tried to convince her to change!

His blood was boiling. It felt like he was back in the mine, suffocating with all the others. Dying with all the others.

He didn't know how long he stood there, panting and trying to bring himself under control. The crunch of sticks underfoot and the deep growling told him all he needed to know, however.

A smile overcame his face, cruel and unyielding. He fell back into a familiar feeling. It was like each Grimm was painted red. His blade seemed to fly, it skimmed through the air, through flesh and bone, like none of it existed.

All he could see were those who had stood against him. Those he had slaughtered.

_I killed them… I am just as much of a monster as they were. __**But it felt so good.**_

A laugh bubbled up from within. It had been quite some time since he had taken such pleasure in battle. The sure joy of utterly destroying an opponent. Of eradicating their very existence.

It had been so long!

"Hahaha hahaha!" Adam let himself go, he let his rage and his laughter and his euphoria out. Let his instincts carry his blade from one Grimm to the other.

And when no more Grimm came. He collapsed to his knees. His anger, his anguish, his pain and his heartbreak, they all rolled down his face in the form of tears.

_What am I? A Faunus? A monster? A Huntsman? A hero? A villain?_

With all of this, he no longer had any clue of what he was now, nor of what he was heading towards.

He took one final deep breath and wiped his face clean.

And he returned to Beacon, as the forest held no answers.

* * *

Yang was waiting for him on the steps up the cliffside. Adam sighed and walked right up to her. No use hiding now. "Waiting for me?"

She looked up at him and sighed herself. "Yeah. I saw you leave this morning. Usually, you're more aware of people around you, but today you really sucked at it." She shrugged. "I followed you because you didn't look good. I was going to talk to you but then… well, you started screaming your head off and calling down a ton of Grimm."

He shuffled a little awkwardly. "You didn't want to fight some?"

"I was ready to help if you needed, but I thought you needed to kill them more than you needed the backup. I don't know what's going on with you Adam, but as your partner, I'm here for you." She stood and stepped up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "We all are."

"I'm fine-"

"Don't lie to me, ok? If you don't want to talk just say so but don't lie to me." Her look was serious and he wondered if she was ready to punch him if he tried to lie again.

"Alright. I don't want to talk about it. Happy?"

"No. But I'll live." Yang let out a heavy sigh. "Come on, the other two are busy getting excited. Or Weiss is at least."

At his raised brow she smiled. "With team CFVY still away on their mission, Weiss volunteered us to set up the school dance! It's just over a week away but they aren't sure when CFVY will be back so they need someone else to set up the dance."

"And your point?"

"With your two teammates organising the whole thing it means you have to come !"

"Ugh… great."

* * *

Yang entered the RSTY dorm to see Weiss trying to get Ruby to pick between one of two colours. Both looked pretty much the same. The partners turned to look at her as the door closed.

"Did you find him?" Weiss asked.

"I did. He was training in the forest, not hard to miss. He went to get some food."

"And did you make sure he agreed to come to the dance?"

"About that… he kinda said it was a waste of his time." Yang scratched the back of her head as Weiss facepalmed. Ruby raised her hand

"Does this mean I don't have to go?"

"No!" Yang and Weiss said in unison.

"Awwww…" Ruby moaned.

"Look, I'll talk to him. I have an idea that might convince him to come, it shouldn't be too hard." Yang gave the two a smile she didn't fully feel.

"Alright. We'll handle getting everything set up."

"But I want to read comics!"

"You _will_ be helping me, Ruby!"

Yang left the pair to their arguing. She had some planning to do after all.

* * *

_Scarred. Despised. Cold._

_That's what he was. It was branded to his face for all to see. He wasn't human so he didn't deserve rights. He was lucky they had taken him in!_

_The boy fought desperately to convince himself. If he did, it would numb the pain he felt, it would help him continue on. He grunted as he pulled the mine cart along, he passed by tunnels full of Faunus. Each working hard for their daily rations._

_Humans stood all around. Some in armour with guns and blades and clubs. Others stood in warm furs with long whips and clipboards. Run, and you'll be shot. Fail to work and be docked pay or whipped._

_This was the life of the Faunus. To humans, they were sub-humans who were lucky to have been born. It didn't matter how he felt, because he wasn't human._

"That's not true…"

_Fires consumed the entire mine. The screams of those trapped within still echoed in his ears despite the roar of the flames. The boy pulled his stolen fur tighter around himself. He needed to stay warm after all._

_He felt sadness and horror, but elation as well. He was free. No longer would he be beaten or told he was less than human because of the horns upon his head._

_He was no longer just a tool told to mine for others. He needed a name._

_A woman flashed in his mind with a word, a name. Was it his? Hers? Someone else's? It didn't matter because it was his now. He would cherish it. But didn't he need another name as well?_

_He touched his horns and thought back. Humans thought he was lesser because of them. Hated because of them. But he was proud of them! The woman flashed by again and another word. Something she had told him. Tried to teach him._

_He knew his name now. The boy turned and walked out into the cold, blistering wind. He stomped through the snow and he vowed to become strong._

_For he bore the name Adam Taurus, and none could take it from him._

A dream. Nothing more than a fake reality born of the combination of various memories and imagination. Yet it still hit him hard. His journey had started long ago and it had led him here, but what was here?

Adam looked into the bathroom mirror. The burned and scarred face stared back at him. A blue eye and a grey eye. The mark of the SDC stood out as always.

The Schnee Dust Company. A conglomerate who did whatever they wished.

Scarred, Despised and Cold. The feelings of a scarred and broken boy.

What about now, however? Was he their property? Was he still that broken boy? And if he wasn't, what was he?

He had to find out before he slid back. He didn't know what he would become if he did, but he wouldn't be happy.

_I don't know if I deserve it, but I don't want to lose this chance to be happy._

And he still had Blake to think of. His beloved was moving further and further away from him and if he didn't act he would lose her forever. He may have already lost her.

Adam was so very lost, and for once he wished someone would come and help him. Save him. Before he lost it all and let his rage take hold.

His hands clenched the sides of the sink and sent a large crack through the ceramic.

"Damn it…"

* * *

**A/N:** Dream times baby! Adam's having some trouble after Torchwick escaped. The second dream isn't really what I think happened in Adam's past, but it's a possibility. He has a lot to think about, especially in terms of redemption and atonement. He really needs someone like Iroh in his life. Needs to figure out who he is and what he wants. Before he stumbles backwards into his old self. He's made progress for sure, but only in the vague direction of 'better'. With the dance coming up who knows what progress he can make in the meantime.

I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

"Oh come on…" Jaune whined as he slumped against the wall outside of his dorm. Life didn't like him today. He'd given perhaps his worst performance yet in combat class, some older student had pushed him into a doorway and caused his shield to expand which left him stuck. Then he'd asked Weiss to the upcoming dance and she'd rejected him without even giving it a second thought!

Weren't women supposed to eventually stop playing hard to get? When was that going to happen? He really didn't understand what went through her head.

About the only thing that went right was his suit arriving! And that was just the standard suit for all the men in the school!

"Oh, Jaune!" A voice called out. Jaune turned to look at his partner. "I was wondering where you had gone… are you alright?"

"Yeah… just not my day I guess." He looked back to the floor. He felt her sit down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was filled with naked concern.

"I don't know… nothing;s really happened, I guess. I sucked at training today but I still want to keep going. Had another bully… well, bully me." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Pyrrha gasped.

"Cardin again!? I thought that he had backed off!" Pyrrha made to stand but Jaune stopped her.

"No not Cardin! It was just an older student. Probably thought I was an easy target or something. Don't worry, I won't let it go as far as last time okay?"

Pyrrha sat down again and gave him a smile. "Alright. As long as you come to me if it gets bad."

"Of course. Honestly it doesn't have the same impact as Cardin's bullying. It doesn't make me feel as… useless as it used to. You guys trust me and I've grown a lot stronger!" He smiled. "Bullies just don't matter anymore."

"That's good. You're better than them. You always have been."

"Nah… but I will be. 'Course I'm still not good enough for Weiss." For a moment he thought Pyrrha had tensed, but it must have been his imagination. "She rejected me again. I guess I'll be going to the dance alone."

"You could always ask someone else…" Pyrrha drifted off. He could have sworn she was fidgeting.

"Who would I ask? Ruby? I think Yang would kill me! And after going with her to that bar… I don't think I could keep up with her! Nora is going with Ren, whether he knows it or not." He shrugged.

"What about me?"

"You? I bet You've got to have a whole mountain of people asking you to the dance! What chance do I have?"

"You'd be surprised…" She whispered.

Jaune scoffed. "If you don't have a date to the dance then I'll wear a dress!" He laughed and stood up with a stretch. "Thanks for the talk Pyrrha. It helped." He gave her a big smile and went into their room. Pyrrha followed soon after.

He'd just had a rough day, everyone had them! He'd bounce back tomorrow, especially after his chat with Pyrrha.

It did feel like he'd missed something however.

* * *

"And, I said, I don't think it's a good use of time." Adam said with a sigh. The conversation hadn't gone anywhere.

"But it's a once in a lifetime opportunity! You'll never have another dance at Beacon! I mean sure, there'll be another dance at the next tournament but that won't be here!" Yang pouted, obviously annoyed with his lack of caving to her demands.

"I don't have any interest in dancing. We should use the time to train or rest."

"But it is resting! No White Fang, no fighting, nothing but good times!"

Adam sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't think spending several hours dancing and partying is restful. Especially when we have missions coming up! Didn't you hear Goodwitch? We go on missions the day after the dance, how are we supposed to be prepared if we are tired from this party?"

Yang groaned. "Parties are a great way to relax and they've been doing this for years, they obviously know what they're doing!"

It was Adam's turn to groan. "Look, parties just aren't for me alright!"

"You need to loosen up! Ever since the docks you've been all tense and it seems like you're holding everything in! You need a proper break, not just a good night's sleep." Yang frowned now, getting angrier and angrier it seemed.

_This is just as frustrating for me._ He wanted to complain out loud but that way led to pain. Probably. Yang wasn't very good about controlling her fists when she had lost her temper. Adam folded his arms and didn't answer.

"Look just… follow me alright? Let's find somewhere a bit private."

"Why? Looking to hit me in secret?"

"No. It's just about time you told me, your partner, about your girlfriend." She poked his chest and he stumbled back, not expecting her words. He caught himself on a nearby wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried, almost gulping when Yang's eyes turned crimson.

"Bullshit. I want to know all about the girl who kicked your ass at the docks." She poked his chest again but he stood strong, regaining his composure. "I let you away with your pathetic explanations before, but after your outburst in the forest I'm worried that you aren't going to be in the right headspace when we go after them!"

"Don't doubt my focus! I can fight them!"

"But can you fight her?" She stared right into his eyes, or at least where she thought they were. He looked away without a word. "Exactly. I get that you might not be able to talk to the others about any of this. Ruby is probably too naive to understand, you and Weiss have your old grudge, team JNPR are just friends. But I'm your partner. That means something, I'm here to help you, Adam."

Her eyes had returned to their natural purple and her face had taken on a more concerned expression. _She's worried… I used to confide in Blake, but that turned her into what she is now. But Yang isn't like Blake. She's set on being a Huntress, it's a completely different situation._ He let out a sigh of defeat and nodded.

"Fine… I'll tell you. If only to get you off my back."

"Great!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. They passed through several hallways before they arrived at an empty classroom. She closed the door and walked down the stairs, taking a seat on the teacher's desk. She patted it. He sat down without complaint, eager to get it over with.

He took in a deep breath. "So where do you want me to start?"

"I'll start. If we're going to be sharing deep, dark secrets, it's only fair I go first. I did drag you here after all." He blinked and turned to look at her. Her face held a strange kind of sadness he felt was familiar but wasn't sure where he had seen it. "I have two mothers. Summer, who is Ruby's mom and raised me as well, and Raven. Raven is my biological mother, but she abandoned me soon after I was born."

Adam sucked in a breath. He'd met plenty of people who'd lost parents. But he hadn't met many that had a single parent abandon them. Yang nodded solemnly.

"Dad was distraught, which was how Summer got in. She was pretty much a super mom." She chuckled. "Slayer of monsters and baker of cookies! She was amazing."

"She's gone, isn't she?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah. Went on a mission and never returned. Dad broke and I was left to take care of Ruby. But eventually, I found out about Raven. The other mother, the one who had abandoned me. I… well I did something stupid. I put Ruby into a cart and took off into the forest." She stood and walked to the board, taking the chalk and started drawing.

"I heard about some old place she used to go and live at or something. It's hazy now. I took Ruby into a Grimm infested forest. We got there, but only Grimm were waiting. If our uncle hadn't arrived me and Ruby would have both died." She took a step back and put down the chalk, the symbol stared back at them.

"So you nearly got your sister killed. Why bring it up?" Adam shuffled uncomfortably.

"Because I never stopped looking. I kept looking for the woman who brought me into this world. That's one of my goals. To find her and ask why? Why abandon me? Did she hate me? Dad? Did she ever love either of us?" Yang gripped the edge of the desk and split the dark wood. "I don't want her to be my mother, but I want answers."

"Answers huh…" Adam looked away. "What will you do with them?"

"Who knows? Probably feel unsatisfied and go back to being the kickass Huntress that I am." She let go of the desk and sat back down, a sad smile on her face. "So, your turn. I know you were in the White Fang but that's about it."

"Where to begin?"

"From the start?"

Adam looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath. "The start? That sounds good…"

* * *

Yang waited patiently. Adam stared into the air thinking. It did frustrate her but she could wait. He needed to get this off his chest and she was happy to listen. They were partners and she was going to be the best partner she could be.

After what felt like minutes his hands reached up to his head and slowly undid the mask he wore. "I hate the SDC and the Schnee for a lot of reasons… every day I am reminded of them…" He mumbled as he pulled the cloth from his face and turned to her.

Yang didn't know when she stopped breathing, but it was long enough that she had to take in a deep breath. His scar had stunned her thoroughly. It covered a good portion of his face and seemed to have damaged his eye. She wasn't sure if he was born heterochromatic or if the scar had done it, but either way, it made her furious to look at.

"That… explains a lot… and you were teamed up with someone from the family that let this happen?!" Her anger mounted but she didn't know who to aim it at. The teachers for picking teams? The SDC for maiming him? Humanity for being such assholes?

"This is what led me to the White Fang, but what made me work so hard was Blake…" He turned away. Yang shuffled closer and pulled him into a side hug. He didn't resist though he didn't exactly look pleased. She took the win for what it was. He took in a sharp breath. "The woman at the docks. Her name is Blake Belladonna and we were… I wouldn't call her my girlfriend but we were… intimate."

His eyes took on a distant look, like he was staring passed the world around them and into his memories. "I have done terrible things, Yang… death has followed me for years and I welcomed it. I became its messenger."

_I believe that. He almost killed the White Fang during one of our missions. Plus he definitely knows how to fight people and not in the way Pyrrha does. He doesn't just aim to win the fight, he aims to keep them from ever fighting again._

"Blake followed my example. I never wanted her too. She was the reason I fought so hard. She was the light I wanted to protect. But when she became as much of a monster as me? I had to leave. I had to save her. I couldn't let her be a monster... that is why I am here, why I fight the White Fang. To save her."

"All this for a girl who hates your guts?"

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Yes… she hates me now. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't convince her unless I show her you can bring about change peacefully. I have to atone for my crimes just to show her it's possible." He clenched his fists. Yang placed her hands on his, giving them a little pat. He didn't seem to notice.

"I have no idea how to go about doing that though. And this school? I haven't felt so… out of place in a long time. I've never gone to school, never trained so casually, never had to deal with anything like this!" He let his tears run free down his face. "I have never felt so lost as I do now!" He took deep breaths, trying not to lose his grip on everything.

Yang's hands continued to pat Adam's. "Want to know what I think?" He nodded slowly. "I think you're scared of losing control. Of yourself and your surroundings."

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously grew up in a place where you had no control over anything about your life. Someone else decided everything. They could stick that on your face after all." Adam wiped his face and held back his tears. They had been short-lived but it showed Yang just how close to losing it he was.

She had to frame this right. "So after you freed yourself or whatever happened, you were in control of your own life. You got to decide what you wanted to do. That led you to the White Fang and this Blake girl. But now? You have to follow the rules of a school. You aren't even the leader despite your experience. You don't have any idea how to achieve your goals. You don't have control over your life and that reminds you of the worst part of your life." She smirked and looked into his wide eyes and winked. "How close was I?"

"I'm not sure yet… how did you figure it out?"

"Well everything you said here, plus how you acted back in Forever Fall and in the forest with that outburst of yours."

"Forever Fall?"

"You got super mad that you were told to get the teacher with me rather than going to fight the Grimm. I thought you just wanted to fight but it was more about not getting a say. Then there's your outburst after the big mission against your old allies where our target escaped."

Adam thought for a moment before he started to laugh. Yang pouted. "Am I that wrong?"

"No, no. In fact, I think you might be completely right." He pulled out of the hug and walked to the board, grabbing the chalk and started to draw his own image. "I don't know how to redeem myself or others. I don't know how to atone. I'm lost and angry because of it. I'm right back to where I was as a child."

He finished and placed the chalk down. Beside Qrow's emblem was a vaguely flame-like one. "Yang I have a request."

She smiled. "Shoot."

"You forced me to reveal all of this, so I want you to teach me."

"Teach you what? How to do homework? Weiss would be better at that." She joked. He turned to face her with a smile.

"Teach me how to be better. Show me what it means to be redeemed. So that I can save Blake." Her smile never faded. She'd expected it after all.

"I don't know if I have the answers you are looking for Adam, but together I'm sure we can find them!" She jumped off of the desk and stood next to him.

"Thank you, Yang."

"So now that that's out of the way, you're coming to the dance right?" She smirked. Adam sighed.

"Fine. I'll go to the dance."

She threw her hand into the air. "Yes!"

* * *

**A/N:** And so Adam's outburst before leads to a conversation where he reveals pretty much everything to Yang and asks for her help. Oh, and Jaune has some more bullying issues and Pyrrha helps. If you didn't figure it out he placed Blake's emblem on the board. The dance is close at hand now and Adam decides to go, if only so Yang stops annoying him about it.

I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

"Stupid suit…" Adam muttered, trying and failing to do up his tie. He eventually gave up. It looked mostly right, he just hoped everyone would be too busy dancing. He sighed and looked longingly at his weapons. _I wish I could bring those._

Instead, he left the dorm. He was already the last to leave out of both his team and JNPR. Apparently, he was the worst at ties. _It's not like I've ever had much reason for them. Even meeting Ghira and Kali didn't necessitate this level of formal attire._ But as much as he wished to be elsewhere, he'd made a promise. He would try and enjoy himself.

The halls were empty and silent aside from the muffled sound of the music that could likely be heard all throughout the school. Adam took his time. Months ago when he had first come, this place had been a maze, confusing and frustrating. Not only in the halls but in classes as well. Now though he felt almost at home here. He wished Blake could see it.

Adam stepped out into the fresh air and made his way toward the dance. He passed by a panicking Sun, who was having just as much trouble with his tie. The monkey Faunus waved when he saw him, then seemed to pause and consider before calling out. "Hey, Adam!"

Adam waved back but didn't head over. He could talk to Sun later, but right now he needed to make sure his partner didn't send out a search party.

The main hall had been thoroughly transformed. Everything was plastered with colour, turning the once simple room into a place of wonder. People filled the room, dancing to classical music. Adam was hit by the sudden change of atmosphere. The music and conversations of well over a hundred students stood in stark contrast to the almost serene nature of the hallways just outside.

It was very different to any kind of celebration he had gone to before.

"There you are!" Yang called out to him with a huge grin. "I was wondering if you were going to make it."

"So you're the welcoming party huh? Whose bright idea was that?" He teased.

"Mine of course. Could you imagine Weiss or Ruby being front of house? Or, worse, you?" She shuddered, writing something down in a large book. "Now that I've signed you in I can fix your tie!" She walked around her little stand and reached up, suiting words with action and turning his monstrosity into something respectable.

"Why do you know how to do this?"

"Well, I had to look after Ruby and dad for and while so I thought I'd pick up a few things. It's pretty easy to learn stuff like this these days, as long as you can connect to the CCT network." Yang smiled and patted his fixed tie.

Adam huffed. "Are you trying to be my mother now or something?"

"In your dreams big boy." She playfully slapped his arm. "Welcome to the dance Mr Taurus, try to enjoy yourself." She winked.

"I'll be sure to try the punch." He waved and walked into the hall proper. He took to the edges of the dance floor and searched for the food tables. The home of all introverts and wallflowers.

He passed Ren and Nora, in the middle of what some might call a dance but was more like Nora throwing her partner around. Ren's eyes silently plead for help. None came to his aid. Adam found Ruby hiding behind a pillar, watching the entrance vigilantly.

"Looking out for Yang?"

"Yup. Can't let her catch me. She'll force me to dance!" Ruby said with a nod before jumping as she realized he was right behind her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He raised an eyebrow. "So I should walk around announcing myself?"

"Well no but…" Ruby groaned and ignored him.

"So you don't want to dance?"

"No! I can barely move in these heels, I'll totally fall over and embarrass myself! I'd be a laughing stock!"

"Then let's hit the food. No use getting worked up. This is supposed to be relaxing."

Ruby looked back at him. "You don't look relaxed."

"Well much like you, I'm not used to this kind of thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you guys party? I thought a group like that would have been celebrating every victory."

"We did. It was more for the lower-ranked members. Once I was a leader I spent the time planning our next move and before that, I preferred a more quiet time with Blake..." He trailed off.

"So you were just as anti-social then. Good to know." Ruby nodded sagely.

"Says the girl who was scared of talking to her own friends."

"Hey, you were the one who brought them in without warning me!" Ruby pouted causing Adam to laugh. "Heeeeeeey!" She whined in response.

"But back on topic, the rest of the group did tend to enjoy louder parties. Though there was a lot more alcohol and bad decisions. Or good, depending on your perspective." He shrugged while Ruby looked confused and then very uncomfortable.

"W-well then… awesome… yup…" She stammered.

"You asked. Now I'm going to grab some punch. You're welcome to tag along." He didn't wait for her answer, though he heard her stumbling after him. It didn't take long to find the food table and a large group of other people who were less than social. Adam and Ruby procured their drinks and stood in the open, watching the various people dancing.

_Strawberry huh?_ Adam idly thought as he drank the, mercifully non-alcoholic, punch. He had almost expected someone to spike it, but maybe the teachers were watching it carefully. Adam took a look around. Doctor Oobleck was nearby, obviously watching the food and drink and probably Adam as well.

_I've been mostly by the book since starting here. I guess they mostly trust me now, though I would say they're still wary of me. I wouldn't trust me either…_

"Hey Adam, I got another question for you." Ruby said after several minutes of silence between them. He hummed in response. "That girl from the docks is important to you right?"

Adam nodded slowly, unsure of where she was going with this. "She is…"

"So what was she like? Before the whole 'you're a traitor, die' part, I mean."

"Smart. Idealistic. Hopeful. Kind. She would read all kinds of books and dream of giving Faunus a better place in the world. She always wanted to change the world and save people. She had a realistic view on the world because of everything we faced but she still held onto her vision of an ideal world. She never stopped believing in it… until her efforts failed too many times."

Ruby nodded, took a sip of her punch and looked up at him. "So she was a lot like me."

"Huh?"

"Well I said to you ages ago, didn't I? Yang read stories of heroes to me and I wanted to become a Huntress and better the world because of it." Ruby looked sad. "I think she and it would have been good friends."

"You will be… once I convince her that path won't lead anywhere."

Ruby smiled. "I'd like that. Though maybe I should plan out what to say first…" Ruby trailed off into muttered attempts at introducing herself. Adam couldn't help but smile. Maybe they would get along…

Minutes passed by with Ruby mumbling introductions to herself. Adam just enjoyed the music and his drink.

"Incoming." Adam said while nudging Ruby.

"Huh?" She looked up and squeaked, trying to hide behind him. He shook his head.

"Hi, Yang."

"Hey, Adam." The blonde said with a smirk before leaning around him. "Hi, Ruby!" Ruby let out an eep.

"Hi, Yang…" The redheaded girl pulled back from her sister, trying to gain some distance. "I'm not dancing!"

"I wasn't here to make you, though I expect you to at some point. I'm here to make sure someone else dances." She grinned and straightened up, looking right into his eyes. It felt like she could see through his blindfold now.

"And who would I dance with? I'm sure you are supposed to be greeting people and Ruby doesn't want to dance."

"Well, you could ask Weiss or Pyrrha or any other girl. But my time as front of house is over, I couldn't be stuck there all night after all!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor. He didn't really try to resist. "You have to dance with somebody so it may as well be me!"

"Fine…" He waved goodbye to Ruby as he was dragged off to his inevitable embarrassment.

He'd never learned how to dance after all.

* * *

It had gone about as poorly as he'd expected but Yang seemed to have enjoyed it and he had to admit, despite his inability to dance he'd had fun. It wasn't what he would call relaxing but it was enjoyable. Maybe he had been missing out by skipping all those parties over the years. Of course, he could never regret the time he had spent with Blake…

_I can spend more time at parties like this as long as my friends are here._ Adam sat down with a contented sigh, he watched on as Yang went off to dance with several others, even ending up dancing with Sun at one point. He could see Weiss dancing with Neptune, who seemed just as bad as Adam himself. Nora and Ren taking a break over punch. Ruby was nowhere to be seen but he imagined she had escaped when no one was looking. Everyone seemed to be having fun.

As Adam was watching his friends having fun another sat beside him. He turned with a raised brow to his once enemy Cardin Winchester. They shared a nod.

"Taurus."

"Winchester. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The younger man seemed to consider for a moment before he spoke. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said. And what I said." He paused, still figuring out what to say.

"I suppose you have come to a conclusion then?"

"I have. I still believe that, at least in general, humanity is better, superior to Faunus. But saying it doesn't mean anything. I have to prove to the world that I'm right. I have to show _why_ we are better." He looked Adam in his eyes, or where he thought they were. "I'm not going to spend my time messing around anymore, I'm going to stop discriminating and start dedicating myself. So when I show everyone how strong I can be, there won't be any confusion. Everyone will know that I was right."

Adam nodded slowly. It wasn't perfect but if he wasn't going to discriminate? He could live with it. The reasons behind it did matter of course, but if it ended off better for Faunus? It wasn't quite 'ends justify the means', more that his reasons for his means weren't important. Or they were? But more in a philosophical sense than anything practical. The means and ends would benefit Faunus as far as he could tell but Cardin's reasoning was about helping humanity, not the Faunus.

Did Cardin's reasons matter? Did Adam's matter when he abandoned the woman he loved? "So you're going to be a Huntsman and help everyone huh? All to prove humanity is better?"

Cardin nodded. "Humanity has forgotten why we were and are on top. I feel like I need to remind them."

"Well be prepared." Adam stood from his seat.

"For what?"

"For me to prove you wrong. Faunus and Humans can be equals, I'll prove it to you and her." Adam looked back at Cardin.

"Then I look forward to being proven wrong, if you can manage it." Cardin smiled as he spoke. There was an unspoken agreement. One day they would settle, once and for all, who was correct.

Adam looked forward to it.

* * *

The night passed on and Adam danced a couple more times with Yang before finally deciding he'd had enough. They did have missions the following day after all. The night was cool and refreshing after the hours spent in the hot and loud hall.

"Enjoy yourself, Mr Taurus?" A voice came from behind him. Adam turned to face the Headmaster.

"Surprisingly, yes. I didn't expect it nor did I plan to come." Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Yang convinced me. Or forced me. Bit of both." Adam shrugged.

Ozpin smiled. "Well, it seems you get on well with your teammates. That's very good. I knew giving you the chance would be worth it."

"Goodwitch didn't seem to agree."

Ozpin nodded. "She was concerned. Recently, however, she has been much less vocal about her objections. She still keeps an eye, of course, your history will likely force her to keep watching, but she is far more concerned for your education these days."

Adam scoffed and folded his arms. "My education huh?"

"Well, you have never attended a school before as far as we can tell. She and Professor Oobleck were worried when you were falling behind in your theoretical classes."

"Weiss has been helping me." Adam's eyes narrowed at how much Ozpin's smile seemed to grow. It seemed almost smug. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Ozpin took a long sip from his mug. _Wait, did he have that before?_ "Previously you would have called her Schnee."

"Well, previously I thought her a spoiled princess who deserved scorn."

"And now?"

"She's a victim. Of her father, the White Fang, Atlas, politics and probably more I don't know about. She is nothing like the people who deserve my scorn."

Ozpin nodded once and walked past him. "I'm glad to hear it, Mr Taurus. Oh, and Ms Rose may be late back to your dorm. I had to… discuss some things with her."

"What things?" Adam turned and called but the enigmatic Headmaster didn't answer. Adam let out a frustrated sigh before retiring for the night.

Ruby would be fine and he could ask about it tomorrow.

* * *

"So what happened!?" Yang demanded, her arms folded and an annoyed expression on her face, as Ruby entered the room the following morning.

"Uhhh… I fought someone in the CCT during the dance and had to tell General Ironwood and Headmaster Ozpin about it?"

"You fought someone!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"What would they want with the CCT?" Adam muttered.

Yang ignored those questions and looked Ruby over for any injuries. She looked fine, however. "What happened to your dress clothes?"

"Uhhh they were dirty, so I left them at the cleaners?" Ruby held up her hands, pretending she hadn't thrown them away the first chance she got. _Yang would kill me if she knew!_

Her entire team facepalmed. Ruby shrunk back a little. "Well, whatever. What did you tell them?" Yang asked after a moment of silence for the clothing.

"Everything I could about the person. And I may have said she had mentioned the southeast when she may not have."

"An excuse to head there to target the White Fang? Smart." Adam said with a nod.

"Yes, we can say we wanted to follow up on that lead during mission selection later today." Weiss said, hand on her chin.

"Well with that out of the way I guess, dad sent us some mail!" Yang changed the subject, holding a tube aloft.

"Oooooo I wonder what it is!" Ruby excitedly exclaimed. Yang opened the tube and turned it upside down. After a few beats of nothing a small furred object plopped right out. For a moment nothing happened, but then…

"Bark!"

"Zwei!" Ruby jumped in excitement. The corgi followed suit, jumping with her before sprinting around the room.

"Your father sent you this horrible, smelly, adorable, cute, perfect little boy! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Weiss fell instantly for the dog, who lapped up the attention.

"Says here dad's going on a mission and needed us to look after him." Yang said, reading a note that came with the tube. She shook the container and a mountain of canned food fell out, followed by a can opener.

"How did your dad manage to fit a dog and all that food in there?" Adam asked, sounding completely dumbfounded.

"Eh, he does this kinda stuff all the time." Ruby waved it away.

"He sends a dog through the mail all the time?"

"He sends all kinda stuff through the mail!"

Adam sat on his bed looking a little lost. Zwei sat in front of him, panting lightly. Adam picked the corgi up and held him at arm's length. "So what can you do?"

"Bark!"

"A good nose? That's very useful."

"Bark bark!"

"You do seem pretty strong and fast. Durable too."

"Bork!"

"You have your Aura unlocked? Interesting. What about a Semblance?"

"Woof!"

"Doesn't seem like you have one but that's alright." Adam seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Alright. I accept."

"Bark!" Adam nodded and put Zwei on his lap, patting his head.

"Is anyone else confused?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Weiss and Ruby echoed each other.

Yang folded her arms. "Adam, how did you..."

"Hmm? Oh well, I've trained dogs to use for tracking and guard duty before. I've learned how to tell what they've got and what they don't. You can check their Aura the same way you would check a human's." He held up his scroll, which was displaying an Aura bar without a picture. "I just talked to him because I thought it would be funny."

"What?" It was Yang's turn to be dumbfounded.

"Well… I guess we should head to the Auditorium?" Ruby asked.

"You're right, but what about the cutest little puppy around!" Weiss tried to speak normally, but quickly devolved into a blubbering mess.

"He's smart, he can handle himself." Yang waved her hand dismissively.

"We should take him with us." Adam said.

"Uhhh why?" Yang asked.

"Dogs have been used for centuries to aid humanity. Zwei here is smart, has Aura and a strong nose. He's perfect for taking into a combat zone when you need to track someone." Adam scratched the corgi's head.

"And how do we get him past the teachers?" Yang said, sounding exasperated.

"Leave that to me." Adam said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:** And so the dance passes. We pass some relationship milestones, with Adam/Yang, Adam/Cardin and Adam/Ozpin. With Cardin this is kinda what I meant before, trying to go between his redeemed self and racist self. He still believes Faunus are below Humans, but has realized he needs to prove it. That bullying and discrimination don't show that very well. And yeah, I skipped Jaune's dance and the CCT fight because it basically goes the same way as canon. No matter what Ruby has learned, she can't beat Cinder in the short time she has. Oh and Adam and Zwei get on well. Is that how he beats Blake? Throw Zwei at her? Things to think about I suppose.

I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

The auditorium was filled with students from all four schools. For being allies, there was very little mingling going on, each school mostly just kept to themselves. Adam stood at the back with his friends, waiting patiently for the Headmaster to begin his speech. He ignored the strange looks and the distressed faces of his team and confused looks from JNPR. He simply smiled back at them all.

Ozpin began his speech and it went as Adam expected. He droned about unity, friendship and the Great War, ending on how they were all allowed to choose their missions, but to remember to be safe and do their best. Nothing out of the ordinary really. The room was almost instantly filled with noise as the Headmaster left the stage.

"Alright, so all we need to do is shadow a Huntsman in the south-east right?" Ruby asked.

Yang nodded. "Yup. Follow them during the day and wander off at night. Easy."

Adam shook his head. "Let's check the search and destroy missions." The team moved over to one of the hovering boards.

"This is ridiculous…" Weiss muttered as she followed behind him. Adam couldn't help but smile.

"Let's see…" Ruby said as she scrolled down the board. "Here we go! Grimm clearing in Quadrant Five."

Adam nodded "Sounds perfect." Ruby tapped on the screen, selecting the mission and inputting their team code. The board beeped at them: _This mission is not available to First-Year Students._

"Great. Just great." Yang drawled.

"We could try mailing ourselves there!" Ruby provided while glancing at Adam.

"That is an option." A voice spoke from behind them. Ruby let out a quiet eep as Ozpin stepped around next to the board. "Unfortunately we decided that the concentration of Grimm was too much for First-Year students. It seems that particular region is very…" The older man cut off as his eyes passed on to Adam. The man's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Mr Taurus… I must ask, have you done something to your hair?"

Adam smiled as innocently as he could. "No professor, I've done nothing."

"Bark!" His hair replied.

Ozpin blinked, seemingly unsure on how to respond. Adam didn't look, but he was sure his team were looking horrified. "I… see. Are you sure that's the response you want to go with?"

Adam folded his arms and took on a more serious expression. "Professor Ozpin, it sounds as if you don't trust me!" He said incredulously.

"Mr Taurus, it looks as if you have a dog on your head." Ozpin said plainly, clearly tired of beating around the bush. _Got you._ Adam took on a shocked expression.

"Professor! If I didn't know any better, I would think you were racist, you should really think about what you say!" A part of Adam took pleasure in Ozpin's reaction. His eyes looked caught between trying to widen in surprise and narrow in suspicion or perhaps annoyance.

"I see. Well then, knowing all of you, something like this will not stop you. So instead of letting you break the rules, we shall just have to bend them." He tapped a few buttons on his scroll and they watched as the board accepted their code. "Now then, have a pleasant trip and do be careful." Ozpin looked directly at Adam before sighing and leaving.

A few moments of silence passed before Yang broke it. "What?"

"I second that." Weiss said.

"You called the Headmaster racist!?" Ruby cried out in horror. Adam started laughing. A hand reached up and scratched the corgi perched on his head.

"I did."

"Why!?"

"The vast majority of people have an aversion to being called racist. They may or may not be racist, but the term can be used to ruin a person's image and everyone wants to avoid that. As such it can be used to put someone on the backfoot and get what you want. You've just got to be careful not to use it so much that it loses its meaning"

"So you tried to what, shun the Headmaster into ignoring a dog?" Weiss asked, equally horrified by his actions.

"In a way."

"You're crazy." Yang muttered.

Adam shrugged. "We have the mission. We can take the dog. Let's go."

Ruby sighed. "Right. It says here to meet our guide at Beacon's docks." The red-head led the team out of the auditorium before she turned back to him with a massive pout. "Oh, Adam. As your leader, I forbid you from doing anything like that again! Got it?"

He blinked down at the girl. He shrugged. "Fine."

"Nope. Put meaning into it!" She poked his chest with her finger and frowned at him.

"Alright. I promise I won't do anything like that again." She scanned his face before nodding and continuing on her way.

_Perhaps it was a bad choice. Too late now._

* * *

Adam was perhaps the only member of his team not horrified or shocked at the Huntsman they would be shadowing. Professor Oobleck gave them a wide smile. "Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked, filled with shock.

"Yes! I'm afraid those bags of yours are unnecessary. We are on what has recently become a reconnaissance mission! I can assure you, we shall not be establishing a single base of operations; rather we shall be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of the essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship!" He spoke as quickly, as usual, zipping around as a blur. He appeared in front of Weiss, finger raised. "Also! It's Doctor! I didn't earn that PhD for fun you know!" He zipped away.

"Uhhhh…" Weiss didn't have an answer.

"Come now, children! According to my schedule, we are three minutes behind!" He zipped off towards a Bullhead.

"He didn't even say anything about Zwei…" Yang rubbed her head, confused.

"I will never get used to that man…" Adam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright well, it looks like we're going with Profes- Doctor Oobleck." Ruby awkwardly corrected herself. "This will definitely go well!" She smiled.

"You guys are going with Professor Oobleck?" Jaune called from behind them. The team turned to face their friends.

"It's Doctor Oobleck actually." Yang said, trying to smile as well.

"Don't know why you all are so worried. He's a trained Huntsman with years of experience." Adam folded his arms.

"But he's so weird!" Ruby cried out.

"So, what mission did you take?" Weiss asked.

"We're going to shadow a sheriff. See how smaller towns are defended and the like. It was Ren and Nora's idea." Jaune answered.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren added.

"That sounds awesome! We're hunting Grimm in the south-east!" Ruby replied.

"What!?" Nora shouted. "That sounds like so much fun!"

"Four minutes!" Doctor Oobleck yelled at them from the Bullhead.

"Oh! Looks like we gotta go! See you guys later!" Ruby gave team JNPR a thumbs up and rushed off to their teacher.

They were off soon after.

* * *

Mountain Glenn was quiet as they dropped in. The ruined structures around them look to have been untouched for decades. Even in the White Fang, they had avoided places like this the Grimm lingered for a long time after the people were already dead. It made places like this far too dangerous to camp in or try to rebuild.

But that had changed apparently.

Adam let Zwei down and placed a hand on _Wilt_. Doctor Oobleck had gotten a little hyper over the addition of the corgi to their group, but had ultimately approved for similar reasons to Adam's. Though the Doctor didn't realise the full benefits. Zwei would help them locate the White Fang, without a doubt.

It wasn't long after their arrival that the Grimm came, primarily, the pack was composed of Beowolves with a few juvenile Nevermore and Boarbatusks scattered within. Their teacher left them to dispatch the beasts while he scanned the area.

It was… boring. They posed little threat, even to their dog. The biggest problem was pacing themselves, something that he and Yang had no trouble with due to their large stamina, which Ruby and Weiss lacked. It left him in the front more often than not but he was alright with that.

He had some stress to burn off after all.

Slowly as the hours passed them by they began to fan out, the Doctor had a conversation with each of them. Soon enough came his turn.

"So Mr Taurus, why did you choose to become a Huntsman?" The Doctor asked from the branch of a tree as Adam cut down another Beowolf.

"You should know why."

"Ozpin told me you sought redemption, but you didn't need to come to Beacon for that. You could have become a farmer or a scholar. Perhaps a doctor or professor. Why a Huntsman?"

Adam sheathed his crimson blade and gave the teacher a quizzical look. "I already had the skills for it."

"Do you believe you couldn't have learned to be anything else?"

"No. I could have put the effort in." He paused, a part of him wanted Oobleck to ask more questions but the man remained quiet. "I suppose I came to Beacon because I saw it as the only way to atone."

"I see. Do you believe you have?"

"No, not yet. I have a long way to go."

Oobleck hummed and jumped from the tree, landing next to Adam. "Mr Taurus, I believe you and I have different views on redemption."

Adam took a few steps back. "What do you mean?"

"You believe you have yet to achieve it, while I think you already have." The Doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I believe that by putting in the effort to change yourself, you have already atoned. You have decided to change and be better, that should be enough."

"How? After all I've done-"

"Throughout history, there have been people who have done great things and terrible things. Some have done both. There have been those who atoned for their past misdeeds and those who wished too but never did. Do you know what separated them?" Adam shook his head. "What separated them was whether or not they tried."

"I don't follow."

"Those that changed came from the point of view that whether or not atonement was possible they would still try! They changed because they tried! Those that didn't even try to become better never could. It is the act of trying to move past and make up for their mistakes, that is redemption!"

"So just by trying I'm already redeemed?"

"Yes! In my view anyway. You have started walking down this path and until you leave it I will always say you have atoned for your mistakes. Whether you agree or not."

"I… don't agree. It seems too easy. Too simple."

"I understand. Perhaps you are correct, and you must do something great to atone. But at the very least remember what I have said. As long as you do not change course you will find yourself redeemed, at least in the eyes of history." The Doctor patted Adam's shoulder and whizzed away to chat with someone else, leaving him in the ruins of a park.

_Is it that easy? Just keep trying?_

_**No. Redemption takes far too much effort! You should kill him for that insult!**_

Adam shook his head, banishing the darker thoughts. He was outside the walls after all. _I'll ask Yang her thoughts. I did ask for her help after all._ He did have to wonder if their teacher was giving them all such advice, or if it was just him.

* * *

**A/N:** And so we reach Mountain Glenn. I had to decide between a more serious way for Adam to get Zwei there or for the more humorous way. I went for this one because the other option was basically canon's way. Felt boring because we had already seen it and all. I enjoyed writing Oobleck this chapter, he brings a different perspective on the matter.

I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

It was late afternoon as the group gathered once again. "Alright students! Ms Rose and I shall check the perimeter while the rest of you set up a campsite!" The Doctor passed his pack over to Yang and pointed to a nearby three-story building. "That one should do nicely!" And then he was off again. Ruby shrugged and followed, taking Zwei with her.

Yang sighed and started the trek towards the building. The first floor was covered in refuse and would take them far too long to clear a space to sleep. The second was better in that there was less debris on the floor, but the walls had large holes in them and she didn't fancy dealing with the wind. Unfortunately, the final floor was a no-go, too little floor left to sleep on. So they got to work clearing a space on the second floor. After a few minutes, Adam slowly shifted over to her.

"Yang I wanted to talk with you."

Yang smiled. "Oobleck have a chat with you too?" Adam nodded as he pushed a desk towards the wall. "He asked why I became a Huntress."

"What did you say?"

"That I was in for the adrenalin and excitement. You?"

Adam considered for a few moments. "I told him the truth. That I am seeking redemption."

"How'd he react?" Yang asked as she gathered the remains of a broken table.

"He told me that just by being here, by choosing this path I was already redeemed. That I've already atoned for what I've done." He started moving a cluster of rocks towards the centre of the room for a fire pit.

"That's… a new one." Yang wasn't entirely sure of what to say. "Do you agree?"

"No, I don't. It seems too easy. Too simple. To just make one choice and be forgiven? No, it's not enough." Adam moved the stones into a vague circle.

"Maybe that's the point. Because you think it's too simple you keep working at it so you stay on that path?" Yang dropped the gathered wood next to the circle of rocks. "I don't really agree with the idea." She scowled and looked out of the broken wall into the darkening sky. "If all it takes is one choice, then it doesn't really mean anything. You aren't really atoning, you just decided to do better and then boom! You don't have to worry about all the things you've done."

Adam nodded, looking thoughtful. In the following silence, Yang's mind wondered. _If Oobleck is right, what would that mean for Raven? If she just decided to change would that mean I have to accept her as my mother? Let her be near Ruby? No. I'll never let that happen. Even if she saves the world from the Grimm I don't think I could forgive her._

Yang took a deep breath and took her growing frustration out on the debris. It didn't take long to clear and soon enough they had a small fire and their bedrolls set up nearby. It wasn't what she would call comfortable, but it is serviceable. Oobleck and Ruby returned soon after.

"Ah, good work team! Now, when in hostile territory you should make sure that you always have one person awake and keeping watch for Grimm! Sort out the watch order amongst yourselves and prepare to rest! Tomorrow we continue our search!" Oobleck vanished in a blur, leaving the team alone in the camp.

"So we don't get a full nights sleep?" Yang sighed.

Adam scoffed. "The other option is that we die in our sleep. I'd prefer to be a little tired."

"I'll take the first one!" Ruby said with a raised hand.

"Alright. I'll take the second then. Wake me up after a couple hours, alright Ruby?" Yang said as she pulled her sister into a hug. Ruby whined and scrambled to escape her grip. Yang let her go, sat down by the fire and helped Adam cook their canned dinner.

The sky grew dark as they ate their bland meal.

* * *

Adam sighed as he lay back on the bedroll. Sleep hadn't come very quickly this night and from the sounds around him, he doubted the others were having it any easier. Ruby sat quietly in the hole in the wall, watching the world below with her dog.

"Hey, Adam… you awake?" Yang hissed at him. He sighed again.

"Yes."

"Why do you think he was asking about our reasons? Well, you I get…"

"Checking if we were just children playing at this or if we understood the gravity of the job maybe?"

"Maybe… Hey Weiss, are you awake?"

"Of course I am!" The other girl hissed back. "I think he…" She paused for a moment and let out a sigh "I said I want to honour my family's name. I meant it of course but… I… I want to change things. My father has taken the company into a dark area. If I had just stayed in Atlas, either as a Huntress or taking an office job or something else… I don't think anything would have changed. I would have been another cog in his machine or so close I wouldn't have been able to be myself. My father didn't start the SDC and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

Adam chuckled. "Good. Keep that fire." His smile faded. "I came here to change. To be better without really understanding what that would mean. I still don't know. But before that I wanted to change the world, to make things better for the Faunus. I did whatever I could to achieve that… But I eventually stopped caring about morality and that disregard led to Blake becoming what she is. She took my idea of a perfect world to heart and now she will do anything to reach it. But that world isn't perfect for everyone."

"Adam… I'm sure you'll show her she's wrong." Yang's voice was filled with worry.

"I hope so…"

Yang fell back to her mat with a groan. "At least you both have goals. I'm just going with the flow. It's worked well for me, but I don't think it can really last. I'm not like Ruby, I don't want to be a Huntress to help people. She's always wanted to be a hero like the ones in her books. Helping people and saving lives without asking anything in return. Even before she could fight, she knew what she wanted. That's why she trained so hard to get to where she is."

"She's just a kid." Weiss replied.

"She isn't. None of us are. She knows how important this job is, just like we do." Adam sounded almost annoyed.

Yang sighed. "We're in the middle of a ruined city armed to the teeth. We aren't kids anymore."

"We chose this life, this job. Now we have to do it." Adam replied.

"If it is just a job, then maybe we need to stop romanticising it. This is a job to protect people. Our personal goals have to come second." Weiss said, sounding just as sad as Adam felt.

Should he put being a Huntsman before saving Blake and the White Fang? _Haven't I already? We hunted them down but we did it around school. It wasn't our focus. Not really. It hasn't been my focus for months._

Adam fell asleep, wondering what he was going to do.

* * *

"Zwei!" Ruby hissed, chasing the corgi through the ruined streets. He'd woken up and runoff, so she had to give chase. _I wish I'd told Yang!_

She turned the corner and found the corgi relieving himself on a fire hydrant. Ruby facepalmed. "You could have done that closer to camp!" She waited patiently for him to finish before grabbing the dog, who looked at her innocently. "That might work on Weiss but it won't on me mister!"

"Hey did you hear that?" A voice called from around the corner, followed by footsteps. Ruby dashed back around the previous corner.

A pair of White Fang members turned the corner and looked around. They stood around for what felt like hours before turning and walking back. "We gotta follow them!" Ruby hissed quietly, putting Zwei down and following the pair.

Several minutes passed before they finally stopped, meeting up with another pair of grunts outside of a subway entrance. _Are they using the underground railway? That would be a good place to hideout. I need to tell the others!_

As she took a step back the ground groaned. Ruby stared down in horror as the ground gave way, sending her toppling downwards. She pushed Zwei away, throwing him onto solid ground with _Crescent Rose_.

Ruby slammed into the top of a building. She felt her consciousness fading, the world was being consumed by black. As she heard muffled voices and felt herself being picked up all she could think of was the hope that Zwei was safe.

* * *

Ruby groaned as she began to wake up. She was being held up by a pair of White Fang members and as she raised her head she came face to face with a familiar criminal. "Well hello there, Red! Long time, no see."

"Torchwick…" Ruby was still getting her bearings. They were within a large cavern, filled with buildings and a massive tunnel. A large train sat waiting on the tracks.

"So Red, how'd you find us?" Torchwick asked, using his cane to bring her back to face him. His mouth twitched into a cruel smile. She didn't answer. "Oh, not gonna confess? Maybe I should beat it out of you then!"

"Torchwick!" A voice called from behind him. His face turned into a scowl for a brief moment before returning to his smile.

"Kitty Kat!" He called back as he turned to face the voice, allowing Ruby to get a decent look. She swallowed as she recognized the new figure.

"If she's here, the Traitor won't be far behind."

"There wasn't anyone else around the area, your little soldiers checked."

"We don't have long before he'll catch up. Go ahead and prepare the train. She might not like us starting early, but it's better this goes off at all." Blake stared at Torchwick, who eventually relented.

"Alright, then. You get to deal with the intruder then." He said with a bow before heading onto the train.

"Blake…" Ruby said, gaining the woman's attention.

"So he told you about me? Surprising. I thought he would have kept that a secret. What else has he told you?"

"That you're an idealistic and smart girl. That you love books. That you wanted to change the world." Ruby smiled as she spoke.

Blake folded her arms. "So more about me than about himself." Blake smiled. It made Ruby feel uneasy. "Did he tell you about his biggest secret?" She said as she leaned in.

"W-what do you mean?" Ruby said, unsure of what she meant.

Blake laughed and leaned all the way in, grabbing Ruby's chin and forcing her to look into the voids where her eyes should be.

"So he never told you about his scar?"

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun duuuun! That's right, Blake's here! After a couple of character-driven conversations, we get one of the bigger changes. The first two scenes were pretty hard really, especially getting Weiss' stuff across without being just canon. But yeah, Blake is here and doesn't take chances with Adam, though she does take a chance to mess with Ruby. What will come of it I wonder?

I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

Adam groaned as he awoke to the sound of the corgi barreling into their camp. It didn't take long for him to realise something was wrong. Ruby was missing.

"Zwei? What's going on?" Yang asked, voice full of worry. The dog ran right up to the blonde and continued to bark at her.

Adam furrowed his brow and sent out a pulse of his Aura. He immediately turned and pulled Weiss up, ignoring her indignant squeal. "Ruby's missing." He said without missing a beat. Weiss' eyes widened and she rushed to grab her weapon. Yang froze in place. Adam had seen it before, worry and terror at the fate of someone you cared about. He'd dealt with it plenty of times in the White Fang during raids.

He walked up to her, grabbed her by the shoulder. "Yang! You need to focus! You freeze and you put her in danger!" It brought an instant reaction as her eyes turned crimson and she grabbed his wrist, squeezing so hard he had to reinforce it with Aura.

"Don't you dare-!" She snarled.

"Children! Calm yourselves!" Doctor Oobleck said firmly as he dropped down from the ceiling. "If Ms Rose is in danger then we must follow! Leave the camp gear, grab your weapons and prepare to fight!"

Adam and Yang let each other go, allowing him to grab _Wilt_ and _Blush_. As they left the camp he gave Yang an intense look. "Yang. Keep your head. I meant what I said, freezing up could put her in danger. The best way to help her is to keep your head in the game. Alright?" His voice was softer than usual.

Yang growled but took a deep breath. "Don't _ever_ say I'm putting her in danger. Got it?"

Adam shook his head. "I can't promise that, one day you might be."

Yang's face settled into an expression like she wanted to argue that point, but she knew that he was right and Ruby was in danger, this wasn't the time. So she turned and left with the others.

The group ran after the corgi, who led them to a massive hole in the ground. Sitting beside it was a familiar red coloured weapon.

"She must have fallen down…" Weiss whispered.

"Or it gave way from underneath her." Adam replied. "I doubt she would have dropped her weapon if she had just fallen." He knelt at the edge and gazed down into the abyss. He couldn't see much, his blindfold obscured most of his natural night vision.

"Team. I believe Ms Rose has encountered the enemy. At this point, the mission has changed. Our objective is the safe return of your team leader, all other objectives are secondary." Doctor Oobleck spoke seriously, his usual speed and energy gone. And then he drew his weapon, transforming from his thermos into what amounted to a flame-throwing bat. "Team, let's go."

And he jumped down the hole. Yang followed after a second. Adam gave Weiss a look before jumping down as well. He could hear her following after.

They would need to act quickly.

* * *

"W-what do you mean?" Ruby asked, internally cursing her stutter. Blake seemed to sigh, almost disappointed.

"Really? He lets you lead when you can't even figure out that much? Behind his blindfold is a nasty scar, he's ashamed of it. It's his reason for hating humanity and why he slaughtered so many people."

At Ruby's silence, Blake laughed again. "He didn't even tell you about his body count?! He really didn't want to let you close, did he? He's a monster. A murderer. He taught me how to kill. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You're lying!" Ruby shouted back, thrashing in the hold of the two grunts, who laughed at her feeble attempt. "He might have been in the White Fang but he wouldn't kill anyone!" _He couldn't! The teachers wouldn't have let him in if he had!_

Blake laughed again. "Well, you can keep believing that." She looked at the grunts around them. "Tie her up and leave her for the Grimm, then get out of here." And then she was leaving, ignoring the saluting of her soldiers. She jumped onto the train and disappeared inside.

And then Ruby heard it. The sound of the train preparing to move.

"Alright let's get this done." One of her captors said with a sigh.

"Well, we could have some fun before we leave her." Another said.

"You wanna get eaten!? We don't have the time. Let's just get out of here." A third yelled back.

"Well if we took her with us-" The second was cut off by an explosion from behind them. They turned and fired. Ruby took her chance and used her Semblance, pulling out of their grip and dashing towards the explosion.

Gunfire rained around her, a couple bullets pinged off of her Aura. Suddenly a figure soared over her and landed in a roll. He drew a crimson blade. He used it to cut down every bullet heading towards them. "Adam!"

"Ruby! Duck!" She flattened herself on the ground. She narrowly avoiding the flaming form of her sister as she charged her former captors. Ruby cringed as her sister tore through the poorly trained grunts.

Weiss zipped over on her glyphs and deposited _Crescent Rose _into her hands before heading off towards the fight. Ruby grinned and deployed her scythe. It felt great to hold her weapon once again, even if it had only been a short time apart.

Ruby raced after her team. "Torchwick is on the train! They're planning something!" She shouted over the combat. Instantly the team redirected and began pushing towards the train. Ruby dashed through the crowd and took out several grunts as she passed.

It didn't take them long to jump onto the train. They gathered together in the back compartment, Ruby gave them all a big smile. Yang pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, earning a pained squeak.

"Yang!.. Can't.. breath!.."

"Don't do that again, okay!?"

"Hate to break this up but we need to stop this train." Adam said. "Whatever their plan is it can't be finished."

"I agree, Mr Taurus!" Ruby let out an eep as their teacher seemed to appear out of nowhere, placing Zwei onto the floor. "The majority of the White Fang are on board! We must push toward the front and stop them!" He tried the door but it didn't budge. He paused for a second, nodded and raised his bat. A burst of flame was sent at the ceiling hatch. The hatch fell open, it's lock having been melted off.

The group climbed onto the roof and made their way to the next car. Then it detached. The empty car began to lag behind and when it was at a sufficient distance it exploded. The ceiling collapsed, and Grimm came pouring into the tunnel.

"No. No no no no!" Oobleck muttered and he jumped to the next car, pulling open a hatch there. RSTY shared a look before following. There, hidden inside the train car, was a large bomb hooked up to crates filled with Dust. The previous car detached and exploded, bringing more rubble and Grimm into the tunnel.

"That explains the need for so much Dust." Adam muttered.

"But why this? How does this help them?" Yang asked.

Oobleck waved them on, jumping to the next and then the next after. "Mountain Glenn and Vale used to be connected by a train network! It was sealed when the expansion failed. If they repaired it without anyone knowing then they could lead these Grimm directly into Vale! The casualties would be immense!"

Ruby gulped and hurried after their teacher. They jumped from car to car several times before hatches ahead of them burst open as the White Fang climbed on top, shouting to get them.

RSTY burst into action.

* * *

The sounds of further explosions undercut the battle. The train slowly lost cars. Adam tore through another group of the grunts, knocking them out and leaving them on the roof as he pushed forward. He hoped they didn't fall off.

"Team!" Oobleck cried as he zipped near them. "We will have to split up! Ms Rose, you and I shall continue to battle the White Fang here. The rest of you, enter the train and attempt to stop the train!" He then zipped past, launched a large ball of fire and sent several White Fang off the edge of the train.

Yang punched down, blasted off a hatch and jumped in. Adam and Weiss followed. The train cars were dark and empty but they stopped for nothing and kept moving.

It didn't take too long to meet their next obstacle. A young-looking woman in a variety of colours. The same one to have rescued Torchwick weeks ago.

"You two go ahead, I got her!" Yang yelled. She charged in and blasted both of her gauntlets, forcing the woman back and to the side. Adam and Weiss rushed past and into the next car, leaving Yang to her battle.

The next car passed by without incident, but the one after felt… off. They were halfway through it when he felt it. He pushed Weiss to the side and raised his arm. He grunted in pain as a black sword carved into it. The short blade, attached to a ribbon, retracted into the dark around them.

Adam placed a hand on _Wilt_. "Weiss. Go on ahead. This is my fight."

"You lost last time!" The girl in white argued. She stood and took a defensive posture. Adam growled.

"Go! We have to stop the train, not stand around fighting! I'll survive, trust me!" Adam turned, drawing his blade and cutting down a flurry of bullets that would have hit Weiss' back. "Weiss go!"

The girl hesitated for a moment before she nodded and ran towards the next car. Adam opened fire into the shadows in order to keep Blake from attacking Weiss when her back was turned.

The door slammed shut and sealed Adam in with his oldest friend. He sucked in a deep breath and sheathed his blade.

"Blake… I want to talk."

"We can talk when you're dead!" She shouted as she dropped from the ceiling and attempted to skewer him with her twin blades. Adam managed to raise his sheathed sword and block the blows.

Blake kept up the pressure with her katana but slashed towards Adam's midsection with her cleaver. _Wilt_ clicked free and flashed down as he blocked her attack.

Blake disengaged and jumped in front of the entrance Weiss had exited through. He could feel the glare directed his way, even behind the mask. His old mask. "Blake. We need to talk! Please!"

"Why should I talk with a traitor! You abandoned the White Fang! You abandoned me! Did it mean nothing to you!?" Blake cried out, voice dripping with venom.

"You meant everything to me!"

"Liar!" She opened fire on him. He slashed down each and every bullet.

_How do I get through to her?_

* * *

**A/N:** Here we go! The big second fight between Adam and Blake. Who will win this time? Though this is a good time for a quick PSA about Adam's Semblance. It's a confusing Semblance, mainly because it's never really explained. It takes in energy and redirects it in various ways. Obviously empowering Wilt enough to cut through Yang's Aura and then her arm. And V6 showed he could create clones and ranged wave-based attacks. The biggest issue is really figuring out how much energy he needs to do each thing. I assume it takes quite a bit, especially for something like what he did to Yang or the Spider Droid from the black trailer. His best attack would realistically take more energy then he is typically going to get from a normal fight. He probably fought several different people at Beacon in canon before he cut Yang's arm off. Yang and Blake Vs Adam is the best showcase of his realistic abilities. It's a hard Semblance to write for really.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

The sounds of combat echoed in the distance as Weiss barged into the final train car just behind the caboose, _Myrtanaster _in hand. The room was empty, however, the next door was wide open and offered a perfect view of Torchwick as he broke some lever in two.

A glyph spawned under her feet and sent her gliding along the floor towards the thief. He turned just in time to block her rapier and slam his cane into her face. Weiss hit the ground and jumped back onto her feet.

"Damn kids!" Torchwick growled as he raised his weapon. The bottom opened with a pop and sent a screaming ball of fire towards her. Another glyph sent her to the side, the projectile went flying into the previous car. The explosion that followed heralded a third glyph that sent her flying towards him.

They fell into a dance. Their movements were flowing into one another. She was far more graceful but Torchwick was much larger and stronger than her. The fight seemed pretty even.

Torchwick grunted as her blade glanced off of his shoulder. He stumbled backwards. Weiss followed and attempted to skewer his eye.

She realised her mistake when the head of his cane slammed into her cheek and sent her flying back and to the side. Weiss stumbled to her feet.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You kids never learn, do you? Not every fight is as fancy and rule-abiding as your little sanctioned fights! Down here we fight for keeps." He smirked and raised his cane once more.

A white glyph formed underneath her, launching her to the side again to dodge his blast. As she rolled along the floor she summoned another pair of glyphs. A white glyph pushed her up to her feet. A golden glyph, created to look like the mechanisms of a clock, was spawned at her landing point.

Torchwick seemed to slow down. Glyphs spawned all over the room. On the ground, in the air and even upside down on the ceiling.

Weiss launched into action.

* * *

Adam grunted as his back hit the wall of the train car. He immediately rolled to the side, he narrowly dodged the pair of blades that had attempted to impale his chest. _Wilt_ flew up, and blocked Blake's followup attack.

"Just die!" She screamed as she lashed out with her katana and cleaver. He blocked one with _Wilt_ and the other with _Blush_. He pushed her blades away and kicked her in the stomach, forcing her back.

"Blake! Damn it! You don't have to do this! Please!" He tried but she didn't answer. Instead, she jumped back and opened fire. He spun _Wilt_ into a circular blur, deflecting the bullets.

Blake turned and fired up, destroying the room's lights and sending the room into darkness. A small amount of light came through the cracks in the door frames, but otherwise, it was pitch black.

_I'm at a major disadvantage now. She always had better vision than I ever did. This blindfold doesn't exactly help either._ He could take it off…

Adam concentrated and pulsed his Aura. _There!_ He turned just in time to block _Gambol Shroud_. But just as soon as he had it was gone. She was gone. Another pulse and he just managed to dodge another strike. Pulse. Block. Pulse. Dodge. Pulse. Parry.

_She's… faster! Way faster than she used to be!_ It was like she was the darkness itself, striking out at him from all sides. Adam didn't know how to counter it. _My sensing is too slow to catch her and even if I took off my blindfold I doubt my natural eyesight could keep up either._

"Blake!" He blocked again. "Violence won't convince them!" Roll out of the way. "People don't change their minds so easily!" Parry. "All you are doing is forcing them to keep quiet, to operate where we can't see them! All you're doing is proving them right!"

He blocked again and fired into the dark. For a moment he thought he had hit her, but it was just a clone. "I met a boy at Beacon. He was a racist and bully but he's been changing! We can get what we want without violence!" He yelled into the darkness.

Her response was to try and cut his throat open. He parried and kicked out to gain some distance but hit another clone instead. He growled. He wasn't getting anywhere like this. _I need a little light._

Adam sheathed _Wilt _and focused. A red glow filled the room as he drew his blade once more. For a moment he could see Blake, mid-attack and worried she wouldn't dodge in time. But he wasn't aiming at her. Instead, he turned and sent a wave of red and black energy at the metal behind him. The sound of screeching heralded the light that shone into the room.

_Thank the Brothers that they decided to light the entire tunnel._ It wasn't a lot, but it was enough. The majority of the room remained in darkness while light shone around Adam as he put his back to the hole.

"Blake! What are you trying to achieve? Bringing Grimm into Vale will only make humans hate the Faunus!"

A low chuckle came from the darkness. Blake stepped partially out into the light, but remained close enough to be shrouded in shadows. "Oh Adam, you think I care about what they think of us?" Another laugh. "Please. We are the White Fang, our goal is the betterment of all Faunus. We don't care about Human lives!"

Adam clenched his fists. "Do you really think murder is going to help!?"

"You did! You started all of this! You gave Sienna the idea when you protected my father. You are responsible for all of this Adam." A cruel smile came over her. "It's not too late to return Adam. We don't have to follow humans rules anymore! We can create a new home for all Faunus! One that isn't some inhospitable island in the corner of the world! We could be all true Kingdom!" She looked genuinely excited at the idea.

"Blake…" Just how far had she fallen? He couldn't remember ever wanting anything like this… _Although didn't I think humans were inferior?_ He gulped. "I can't let you do that. You're going to hurt too many people." Tears streamed down his face. His hand fell to the hilt of his blade. "I have to stop you!"

He charged.

* * *

Another Paladin mech fell, it slammed into the ground and quickly fell behind the moving train. Ruby watched as it was consumed by the horde of Grimm.

She gulped and pushed forward, she used her scythe to knock White Fang out or overboard. She didn't take pleasure in that but there wasn't much she could do on top of a train.

She dashed forward and cut into the leg of another Paladin, causing it to trip and follow it's brother into the horde. A ball of flame passed her by with a loud bark as it slammed through another of the mechs.

Zwei yipped happily as he wandered back from the carnage. Oobleck zipped over as a blur of motion.

"Ms Rose! The enemy's numbers have been heavily reduced! Please go and assist your team! I will take care of the rest! We are dangerously close to Vale!" He then zipped away, using his weapon to bat Zwei into more of the White Fangs stolen mechs.

Ruby pushed herself, speeding along the top of the train towards the front.

_Hold on, guys!_

* * *

Roman Torchwick had seen many things in his life. Especially when it came to crazy Semblances. So many in the criminal underworld had unique Semblances. But he had only ever met one other person who could manipulate time.

That guy had been a mob boss who could skip time. He had died to some up and coming punk.

This was something wholly different. This wasn't skipping time or anything like that. This was closer to a big middle finger to time in general. And of course, it came from a Schnee. Because their semblance wasn't powerful enough already!

As this white-haired girl zipped from glyph to glyph she stabbed him. Repeatedly. With no remorse and far faster than she should have ever been able to.

_Beginning to wish I had retired before meeting Cinder. Everything would have been so much easier…_

He tried to strike her but hit nothing but air. He tried to catch her with _Melodic Cudgel_ but by the time he had acted she was already gone. He tried to preempt her but she just. Kept. Dodging!

Super fast with spinning white bullshit that could appear anywhere and throw her in any direction.

How was he going to beat that!?

It didn't take long for his Aura to spark and crack. It was even less time after that for it to shatter completely.

The greatest thief in Vale crumpled to the ground, weak and broken by _one damned girl_. How many times was that going to happen!?

"Sooooo… wanna make and deal?" He tried with his signature smile. She smiled back.

And then smacked him round the head. His vision faded to black.

* * *

Yang huffed as she jumped onto the final train car. She was getting pretty tired now and was really hoping the others were close to stopping this damned train.

She also hoped that multi-coloured girl was gone for good. She'd lost. Hard. Harder than she ever had before.

_I was sure that was Raven who saved me. But why? Why does she have to come back now?_ She was angry. Angry and tired. She just wanted to get back to Beacon and sleep for a week!

A flurry of petals surrounded her as Ruby arrived. "Yang!" The girl yelled as she gave her a quick hug.

"Ruby! Glad you're safe."

"Same! Where's the others?"

"They went on ahead while I fought off someone from the Fang. I was hoping they'd've reached the front by now" She was cut off by the roof hatch opening. The pair raised their weapons but quickly lowered them as Weiss climbed out.

"Weiss!" The sisters yelled in unison.

"Ruby! Yang! I'm sorry. I couldn't stop the train. Torchwick broke the controls. It can't be stopped."

"Then what do we do?" Ruby worried put loud.

"Think fast! The tunnel's about to end!" Yang said, pointing to the rock wall ahead.

Weiss stepped in between the sisters, spun a part of her sword and stabbed the metal they stood on. A great shell of ice formed around them, protecting them from the crash.

Yang hoped Adam was okay.

* * *

Metal scraped against metal as Adam pushed forward. He didn't allow Blake to retreat further than he could reach. Even with her clones and speed, he had experience.

Another slash was parried. He twisted and came in from the other side. As it was blocked he fired _Blush_, blowing pellets all over her stomach. She cried out in pain and tried to disengage.

As tears wet his blindfold he gave chase. He had to stop her. He had to. He was going to be a Huntsman. And they stopped villains. They protected the innocent.

And right now Blake was threatening them. He'd stop her here and now. Then he could bring her to Beacon! She could be saved there!

With a roar he charged forward, he knocked _Gambol Shroud _to the side and headbutted her. The mask was harder than he remembered however and he stumbled back slightly.

She capitalized on it and retreated into the shadows and out of his sight. He cursed and fell back into the light.

She was still fast and with her hiding again she could come from anywhere.

With a moment of quiet, he started to wonder if he was going about this the right way. Should he really best her in a fight and drag her to Beacon? Wouldn't that just prove violence worked?

_Damn it! Stop second-guessing yourself! This isn't the time._ He took a deep breath and refocused.

As she burst from the shadows behind him he twirled around and brought his blade up to block.

Only for his world to turn sideways which sent the pair of old lovers crashing into the undamaged metal wall. Adam's head swam. Everything was blurry and dark.

They had arrived in Vale.

* * *

**A/N:** And so the battle on the train comes to an end as they reach Vale. The Blake and Adam fight was pretty tough honestly. Had to make it interesting while also having Adam talking a lot and showing Blake's own progress. Because unlike Adam she's been focused on training. Whereas he's been helping others get better and trying to figure out how to redeem himself and others. I could have shown Yang Vs Neo, but really it would have gone just like canon. Maybe a couple of minor changes but not enough to warrant it. The Breach is here. How will they deal with it?

I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Ruby groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position. It was bright and her ears were ringing. All around her she could see people running. That was weird. Why was there so many people in the tunnel? And when did it get so bright?

Ruby blinked. Then the panic hit.

She scrambled to her feet, even as the stone beneath her swayed to and fro. She grabbed her scythe and turned. There was the large, grey train bursting from the ground like some massive worm before it crashed to the floor. Weiss and Yang were also finding their feet just as the first Grimm started to come through.

_We stopped most of the bombs from going off. We likely have a lot less Grimm to deal with than we would have._ Ruby dashed forward, cutting a Beowolf in two as it jumped from the train. She could hear her friends already entering combat behind her.

They had to protect the people. Just hold off long enough for reinforcements to arrive! The sirens were already ringing, it was just a matter of time.

But what about Adam?

* * *

_It's dark…_ Adam thought as he pulled himself back to consciousness. He had only been out for a moment he thought, but as far as he could tell Blake was gone.

He pulsed his Aura. Nothing. He pulled his blindfold up and looked around but still, nothing. She was gone. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Now wasn't the time to worry however as he could hear the Grimm outside, rushing past.

_The train hit Vale. They must be heading towards the opening._ Weiss hadn't managed to stop the train. He hoped they were all okay. _Yang was behind me. Weiss ahead and Ruby and the Doctor somewhere on top. Which way do I go? Towards Vale and hope they get there or go back to look for them?_

Adam grabbed his weapon and patted himself down. A little dusty but no major wounds and the one on his arm had already closed thanks to his Aura. The train car had tipped over in the crash, leaving the ceiling as a wall and the opening he had made above him. He considered for a moment before running up what once was the floor and jumping off, grabbing the torn metal of the hole and pulling himself up. He had to spend some Aura to protect his hands from the sharp metal but it was negligible.

Now on top of the train, he surveyed the world around him. A sea of Grimm ran past. Beowolves, Ursai, Creeps, Boarbatusks and Deathstalkers of both the small and large variety. It was overwhelming. He could hear the sounds of battle but it was only coming from one direction. Towards the large, bright light.

Adam snuck along the train top towards the light. He had never been as good as Blake, but the Grimm couldn't hear him over their own noise and the battle ahead.

It didn't take long for him to emerge in Vale. His team were fighting hard to keep the Grimm from getting to the fleeing civilians. It was working for now, but they would be quickly overwhelmed once more Grimm got through the opening and into the plaza.

He jumped off the train and landed next to Weiss. She jumped a little but gave him a relieved smile. "Adam! I'm glad you're ok!" Her call had Ruby and Yang looking over with relieved looks. No Oobleck however.

"An army of Grimm are about to breakthrough! Weiss, you need to use your ice Dust, block off the roads out of the plaza! Ruby, evacuate the civilians! Yang, you and I will hold off the Grimm until they're done!" He yelled at them before he turned and cut down a charging Ursa. He expected them to refuse or argue but instead, he heard the tell-tale sound of Ruby and Weiss using their Semblances.

"Okay big guy, how are we holding all these Grimm?" Yang yelled as she punched a hole through a Beowolf.

"Simple. We become the most appetizing food on the table. Think of everything that makes you sad or angry!" Their backs hit each other. Adam suited words with action.

He thought of his failures. From every person who died under his command to every failed mission to every time he failed to control himself and killed someone.

He thought of how much it hurt for Blake to want him dead. How much it hurt turning his back on the White Fang. He thought of how he had betrayed Blake and how he had failed to convince her. He could hear the Grimm charging, coming right for him.

He pulled in all the energy he had gathered from the fighting. He would strike with all of it. The red on him glowed as black and red lightning-like energy sparked around him. As he drew his crimson blade another thought entered his mind. More of a memory.

_He pulled Blake into his tight embrace. He would never let her go, not now that she had accepted his love. Whatever happened they would stay together forever. They sealed their relationship with a kiss, awkward and sloppy and inexperienced but no less fantastic for it. No less passionate and no less loving. Blake was his love, and he was hers. He would never let her go._

The memory hit but it didn't make him angry or sad. For some reason he felt… hope? _Wilt_ clicked free and he brought it up, the energy crackling around him consolidated within the Dust blade. As an army of Grimm charged him he brought his sword down and unleashed the energy within.

A wave of black and red flame was released, pouring over the oncoming Grimm. The beasts fell, melting under the intense heat. As the flames dispersed he could see the stone beneath the Grimm was warped and glowing red hot.

_What the?.._

Adam blinked in confusion. He'd never seen that one before. He turned and slashed at another Beowolf that came from the side. He'd gotten rid of a large number, but there was still many more to come. He needed to focus and keep his cool.

The ground beneath him cracked as Yang punched the stone. Gold and fire radiated off of her as she roared and slammed her fists through Grimm after Grimm, tearing them apart as they came for her. He looked and could see tears running down her face.

He jumped back into the fray, cutting down Grimm after Grimm. He could hear the sound of Ice bursting forth as Weiss formed great walls. A Boarbatusk came spinning for Adam, but a spear lanced into its side.

A blue-haired boy landed next to it, drew it out and gave it and spun. Neptune had joined the battle, and he was soon joined by his partner. Sun charged in and pummeled an Ursa to death with his staff before giving Adam a wide grin. "Yo Adam! Been a while!"

"We saw each other at the dance." He shrugged.

"Well yeah but we didn't talk! We totally should sometime." The monkey Faunus yelled back before jumping into another fight.

Gunfire sounded and Adam turned to watch team JNPR jump from a Bullhead and engage the Grimm. They all fought well, but Adam paid extra attention to Jaune, ready to jump in if needed.

He needn't have worried. Jaune was strong now, he just needed the confidence in his skills. He cut down an Ursa with less effort than he expected. Adam watched Jaune fight. Each kill spurred him on more. The boy had grown well.

Another crater formed as team CFVY joined the battle. They tore through the army of Grimm that burst from the hole. Adam stared in awe. He may have been a good fighter, but he doubted he could decimate the Grimm in such a fashion. He did notice Doctor Oobleck and Zwei escaping from the train and joining Professor Port in obliterating the Grimm.

Adam laughed. The battle had turned so quickly. He had time to pull out his scroll and check his Aura. It was low, almost in the red. The same could be said for Yang but both Weiss and Ruby were firmly in the yellow. They had barely gotten any sleep and been fighting an entire day and they still had this much left? It was laughable.

Yang gave him a weird look as she calmed down. Ruby and Weiss soon rejoined them. The four were tired, but they didn't need to keep fighting. The other students were here and Atlas had begun to drop their new Atlesian Knights onto the field, supported by their gunships.

They were going to win, easily. There was no alternative now. Adam heard the others sigh in relief. But as the battle slowly came to a close he realised something. Adam rushed off, pushing past other students towards his new target.

"Professor!" He shouted as he reached Glynda Goodwitch. The woman turned and raised her eyebrow. "Professor we need to enter the tunnel!"

"And why is that Mr Taurus?"

"There are people in there! Some are already injured! If we don't do something they'll die!" The woman's eyes widened.

"Who's down there? Did the White Fang have hostages?"

Adam clenched his fists. "It is the White Fang!" Goodwitch's eyes narrowed. "Damn it they may be terrorists but they're still people!" _Blake could still be down there!_

"Mr Taurus we don't have the resources to -"

"We have dozens of students and the Atlesian military! How can we not have the resources!" He growled. He had to make sure. He had to!

"Mr Taurus. I will not send my students down there. Nor do I have command over Atlas. Take your case to the general." Glynda Goodwitch said with a soft tone. She hated him, he knew, but she seemed to appreciate his desire to save lives. Not that it was amounting to much.

She left. She walked off to use her powers to seal the opening. She doomed any survivors to death. Logically he knew nobody could have survived but…

Why was he trying? The White Fang had chosen their path. They would have known this was going to happen. Did he really care about them? His first thought was to Blake, not the grunts he had never met. The people that wouldn't have any chance of survival at all.

Was he really using them as an excuse to find Blake?

Adam felt sick. He turned and walked away. His scar itched as he heard the deputy headmistress repair the hole.

His team gave him sympathetic looks but he walked past them. He was tired. He wanted to go to bed now.

* * *

A short but silent Bullhead ride later and team RSTY were back at Beacon. Landing on the airship docks and lazily wandering back towards their dorm room. Weiss was the first to stop, however, showing Adam how little attention he was paying.

About two dozen Atlesian Knights and soldiers formed a semicircle in front of them, guns raised and aimed in their direction. His direction.

General James Ironwood stepped out from the line, hands behind his back. He gave Adam a stern glare. "Adam Taurus. You'll be coming with me."

Yang stepped forward immediately. "Like hell he will!"

"Yeah!" Ruby said with her own glare.

Weiss spoke up. "General. If you want us to report on the mission I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow-"

"It happens now." Ironwood interrupted. "Ozpin convinced me that I didn't need to interrogate you. But today's events suggest otherwise."

"What!?" Yang and Ruby yelled in unison. "Adam just helped save the city!" Yang continued.

"Adam Taurus is a known terrorist and murderer. Whether he saved the city or not he must answer for the crimes he has committed." Ironwood countered.

Adam gulped. He hadn't expected this, though perhaps he should have. The General was not known for pardoning those who threatened his kingdom. He glanced at his team but to his surprise, neither Ruby nor Weiss looked shocked at the reveal of him being a killer. He sighed and stepped forward.

"General. I wondered when you would come for me." He stopped in front of the older man and looked right into his eyes. "But guess what? I won't be going into one of your little cells. Ozpin promised me that I wouldn't be arrested if I tried to be better, if I tried to be a Huntsmen. I won't allow someone like you to walk all over that."

"But have you really followed that rule, Taurus?" Ironwood stared back and Adam realised he had been paying attention. _He found out about my fight with Cardin. What's his game? Does he really just want to lock me up?_

"Well Ozpin hasn't called me up to tell me what I did wrong, so if you have some evidence bring it to him. Until you do, I'm going to continue to live my life as a student." Adam pushed past the general and walked towards the main building. Ironwood didn't stop him, but did call out one final time.

"I don't trust you Taurus, I'll make sure you don't have a chance to betray us, mark my words."

Adam ignored him. His team followed him as he walked away. They were silent all the way back to the dorm room. They practically collapsed onto their beds, exhausted from their mission.

After several minutes of silence Ruby shuffled awkwardly and looked down to Adam from her bunk. "Hey Adam, this might be a bad time but can I ask you a question?"

Adam quirked up an eyebrow. "Sure. What is it?"

"Why do you hide your scar?"

* * *

**A/N:** The Breach battle occurs! Adam unlocks a new part of his Semblence and they claim victory! And then Ironwood comes in and is his usual self. Being less than subtle. On Adam's Semblence I've come to a conclusion for how I'll be working it. Basically it just draws in incoming energy and can use it to enhance things. His sword to cut or wave attack. His body to create clones. The Dust in his sword. Maybe more. We'll see! Oh and then Ruby comes in being all "Yo what's yo secrets boi?" Good times.

I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

Silence reigned for a long moment. Ruby looked down at Adam from her bunk. He was silent for a moment and shuffled a little awkwardly before finally speaking.

"Because I want to."

Ruby pouted. That wasn't a very good answer! "But why? We won't judge you for it! It can't be any worse than Weiss'!"

"Leave me out of this!" The white-haired girl complained from below Ruby. Adam remained silent. Ruby sighed.

"I don't want to force you Adam, but when I was caught Blake talked to me… she said you had a scar and that you were ashamed of it. I just want you to know you can talk to us, okay? It can't be easy to face her or the White Fang…" Ruby trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say. _This always happens! Uhhh… damn it! What do I say!?_

As Ruby cried internally Adam sighed. "Thank you, Ruby, but I'll be fine. Maybe one day you can see it but, I don't really see a reason to show it now." He then turned over and tried to sleep, seemingly content to sleep in his gear.

Ruby nodded and fell back on her bed.

_I probably should have at least waited until tomorrow…_

* * *

Cinder Fall was annoyed. The train had come far too early. Of course, she had a backup plan but really, was it too much to ask for competent servants?

Apparently so.

Cinder sighed. She currently stood atop an apartment building, watching the Atlas robots scour the area for any survivors, Grimm, civilian or White Fang. Emerald and Mercury were near, having returned from handing a thoroughly beaten Torchwick over to Atlas. A good spot for her next plan.

Cinder smiled as the rooftop door opened. She turned to face her most recent ally, Blake Belladonna. Leader of Vales White Fang.

"Belladonna. It's good to see you weren't caught."

The girl nodded. "Fall. I would never let myself be caught by them."

"So, why did the train come early?"

"A team from Beacon had found us, so I made a choice." The girl folded her arms as she walked to stand next to Cinder. Most would find it hard to read the girl's expression thanks to her slightly too big mask, but Cinder had no such issue. She found it easy to understand what the young girl was thinking.

"So was it the traitor?" Cinder asked. It didn't matter that she already knew, the girl needed to say it.

"Yes."

"And what happened?"

"I fought him." The girl tried to keep it at that but Cinder just looked at her with a raised brow. The girl relented quickly. "He couldn't keep up with my speed but we didn't get to finish before the train hit."

"So the training has gone well then?" Cinder smiled. "Good. With Roman captured a… mutual friend of ours will need something to occupy her time until the tournament. You can continue with her."

Blake nodded. "I'll take any training I can get. Even if it's from that menace."

_Good girl. That will keep Neo out of my hair for a little while at least._ Cinder stepped closer to the Faunus. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. We are allies and the worst I can say is no."

Blake thought for a moment before answering. "Can you keep me aware of anything he does? If I am to beat him come the tournament, I'll need to know how he's improved."

Cinder gave her the warmest smile she could muster. "Of course. It wouldn't do for you to lose. Just remember, we shall need your men collecting the Grimm soon. It is only a couple months away after all."

The girl nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Belladonna." Cinder called out before she reached the door. "When we have the chance I'll send Emerald and Mercury to aid in your training. Be ready for them." Blake nodded once again and left.

Cinder turned to stare out across the vast city they stood within. It was beautiful, there was no reason to deny that. The rooftop was silent for several minutes.

"Ma'am." Emerald spoke up. "Why are you helping her so much?" The green-haired girl seemed ready to take abuse for the question. Silly girl, it was a valid question.

"She is an investment. More so than Taurus ever would have been."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Adam Taurus would be far less accepting of an alliance. If he had stayed, he would have refused to do more than absolutely necessary. Blake Belladonna, however, is easier to manipulate. She is weaker, both in combat and in self. She has the potential to be strong in both of course." Cinder turned and smiled at Emerald. "But while she remains weak she is malleable. We can make her loyal. And, as long as she is loyal we shall strengthen her. A give and take where we take more than we give."

"I see…" Emerald said with a bow. "Thank you, Ma'am." Cinder felt she didn't really understand. But that was fine, her place was to help.

"It is no issue. Just remember to keep an eye out for Taurus in Beacon. I do not know if he would recognize us, but I will not take the chance. Not when we are so close."

Emerald nodded. Cinder gave her a smile. "Now, let us return to Beacon before questions are raised."

* * *

"I still can't believe you let him into your school!" James roared as he paced around Ozpin's office. Ozpin simply waited for his old friend to calm himself. "I mean really! A terrorist! A murderer! Around unsuspecting children! On a team with _Weiss Schnee_ of all people! What were you thinking!?" James slammed his fists down on Ozpin's desk, the glass cracking under his left hand.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and took a long sip from his mug. He savoured the delicious hot chocolate. _Ah so good._ James growled but slowly started to calm. Only once his fists released their tension did Ozpin speak. "I allowed it because he seemed genuinely interested in atoning for his mistakes."

"Mistakes? This is a man who killed people Oz!"

"And yet here he is, working hard to become a protector of the weak."

"So that makes it ok? It's alright because now he's working hard? You took a massive risk, one that could have easily backfired!"

Ozpin took another sip. "James I understood what I was doing. I knew he could be a danger. The teachers were watching him. He showed signs of anger but nothing that led us to believe he would turn violent."

"And what about letting him fight a boy in the forest! Glynda told me you allowed it!"

"I watched that fight personally. Trust me, James. I was prepared." Ironwood growled and pushed off, walking to the windows and looking out over the city. "James we had this conversation when you arrived."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me everything! An unofficial fight in the woods! Leaving Beacon for a weekend to end up fighting at the docks! Who knows what else he's done! All without you getting involved!"

Ozpin sighed. "James. Adam Taurus is our ally. He is invested in his team and has developed bonds with another team. They help him as much as he helps them. He's taken it upon himself to train another student and he's even helped to curb the more aggressive tendencies of another student-"

"By fighting!"

"By talking. They may have battled but the conversation afterwards was a turning point for both of them. I was surprised when he revealed so much about himself to Mr Winchester. They have both grown from the experience. I understand your concern James, I truly do. If you don't trust him, then, by all means, keep an eye on him. Glynda still is. However, I must ask that you do not interfere with his studies and come to me with anything you find."

James thought for a while, leaving then only sound being the ticking of the clocks and Ozpin sipping his drink, before finally nodding. "Very well Oz. I'll keep an eye but I won't interfere."

"Thank you."

James shook his head. "I don't trust him, but I do trust you." He rubbed his forehead. "It's about time for the meeting with the Council. This whole thing has been a mess."

"I couldn't agree more, old friend."

* * *

_"...Following what people have begun calling 'The Breach', the Council of Vale has asked the Atlesian military to take over security for the Vytal Festival and the upcoming tournament. This decision was met with mostly positive reception, however, many citizens aren't pleased. They cite that by allowing Atlas to take over security we not only look weak to the other kingdoms, but have inadvertently told those who fought for Vale that their efforts weren't enough."_

The TV crackled slightly. The bars' reception was less than ideal. Not that most heard it. They were far too busy getting drunk to listen to Lisa Lavender tell them how the shit was about to hit the fan.

_"Calls have also been made to reward the team of Huntsmen who discovered the White Fang plot and attempted to stop it. While they failed to stop the train they did manage to lessen the impact and worked to save as many lives as they could. Without their efforts it is likely casualties would have been far higher. In addition, their efforts allowed Atlas to capture renowned thief, Roman Torchwick. We have been told the team responsible is a trainee team from Beacon, called team Rusty. We here at the Vale News Network would like to personally thank the team for their hard work!"_

As Lisa spoke a picture of the team was displayed on the small screen. Most shrugged and didn't care, but one man dropped his glass.

_"We will continue to provide information as the situation develops. This is Lisa Lavender of VNN, signing off."_

A man in dusty clothes and a red cape slapped a handful of Lien down and stumbled out of the tavern. Bar. Whatever it was. He wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't even sure if that was the drink or the fact he just saw his nieces on a team with a murderer.

_Brothers be damned. What the fuck did you do Ozpin?_ Qrow Branwen complained within his own mind as he stepped into an alley, transformed into a crow and took flight.

Only to crash a minute later with a loud skwark. "Right… no drinking and flying!" Qrow muttered into the mud beneath him. He pulled himself free and decided to sleep off the alcohol first.

He could start flying back to Beacon tomorrow. _It'll only take me… a week?_ Qrow started to grumble to himself. This is what happens when he goes to the edges of the Kingdom. His nieces get teamed up with someone evil.

He almost felt sorry for what he was gonna do to the guy. Almost.

* * *

**A/N:** Here we have the aftermath of the Breach. Sadly Adam isn't ready to answer Ruby about the scar. Have to see where that leads. And finally, we get a full villain POV. I wondered a lot on whether or not to do a Blake POV before but decided to leave it. I felt it would reveal too much beforehand, like her being at the Docks or the Breach. Instead, we have a Cinder POV! Meanwhile, James is pissed but trusts Oz, that definitely won't screw him over at all. Nope. Not at all. And then Qrow is drunk, so nothing unusual.

I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

_"Just die!"_

Adam grunted as he fell back under Pyrrha's assault. He was out of breath and panting heavily. Pyrrha stopped and gave him a concerned look.

"Adam? Are you sure you're up for this?" She asked, voice filled with worry.

He nodded. "Yes." He ran back in, but despite his determination, he failed to land a hit. After several more minutes of making no progress, he gave up with a growl. Pyrrha laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Adam… you know you can talk to us, right?"

Jaune, who had been resting, came over and nodded. They were worried about him. He didn't blame them. His mind was focused on Blake and nothing could keep his mind from repeating what she had said.

"I just need to work it out, alright?"

The partners shared a look before looking back at him. "Adam… maybe we should take a break. You just came back from a mission a couple days ago. You need rest." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Adam felt like fighting, like saying he was fine and wanted to keep going. But instead he nodded and sighed.

Ever since the Breach, things had gotten complicated. Not that they weren't before, but now it felt more pressing. Blake had gone off the deep end and if he didn't act he could lose her for good. Then came the new ability he had used. He'd never seen it before and so far had failed to replicate it.

He'd failed to convince or capture Blake. He still wasn't sure his decision to capture her was the right one, nor if he would try again. One thing was clear, however, he needed to train. He needed to get stronger.

Adam took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. As much as I enjoy our spars, I don't think I'm advancing enough."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes. Blake was faster than I could deal with. I won't learn to by sparring with you. No offense."

"None taken. It's your choice. But whenever you want to come back, we'll be waiting."

Adam smiled. "Thank you. I have one last recommendation Pyrrha."

"Oh?"

"Train your Semblance. Don't just use it for manipulating your opponent's weapons or armour. You have practically perfected your swordsmanship, so work on reaching the peak of your power."

"Alright… I just don't know how useful it will be. Grimm don't have much metal to use."

"You should realise by now the Grimm aren't going to be your only opponents. Besides, if you don't train it you'll never know how you can use it. Don't neglect a part of yourself because you don't see a purpose for it yet."

Pyrrha blinked in surprise but smiled and nodded. "You're right. I guess I'm thinking like I'm still in competitive fighting. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." He waved his hand dismissively. "Sometimes you need someone else to point out something wrong."

"Then I have something for you, Adam."

"Oh really?"

"You keep holding back against the White Fang, and it's going to end badly." Pyrrha seemed almost guilty for saying it.

A part of Adam was taken back, but he knew, deep down, that she had a point.

"I'll take it into consideration."

* * *

_Better._

_I have to get better._

Neo smirked as she bought her foot down on Blake's head. She hit another clone as Blake rolled to the side, springing back to her feet.

_I need to get faster. Stronger. Better._

Blake charged in and tried to cut Neo apart. The woman dodged with ease. _Faster!_ Blake cut faster and faster. Neo kept dodging.

_I must defeat him._

When she finally hit the multi-coloured woman she shattered into a million points of light. Blake cursed and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the colourful boot from crushing her neck.

_I must win!_

Blake charged in again.

* * *

Beacon had returned to normal. It annoyed Adam. The walls had just been breached but here they all were, in Grimm studies listening to a dull man brag about his past victories. Thankfully it didn't last long and Adam could escape.

As they piled out of the class he pulled Ruby to the side. She gave him a confused look.

"Ruby. I need your help."

"Sure! What do you need help with?"

"You're fast. I need to learn to defend against and counter someone fast. You're faster than she was, so you can help me."

Ruby beamed at him like he'd just made her day. "Yes! Of course I'll train with you! What do you need?"

He smiled. "Be fast. Hit me and then run away, then repeat."

"That's it?" She cocked her head. He nodded.

"Yes. We start at your base speed and move up from there. We'll start going faster once I can reliably counter you."

"Alright." She smiled and nodded to him.

"I'll pay you back with cookies later." He said as he clapped Ruby on the back. She cheered as they moved to their next class.

* * *

Ruby dashed forward, just a blur, and brought down _Crescent Rose_, hitting Adam in the side of his torso. He grunted and tried to slash back but she dashed away before his attack could get anywhere.

They'd been doing it for about an hour now and he'd already moved from her basic speed. She wasn't going as fast as possible, but faster than most.

Yang and Weiss were nearby, training together. After finding out Adam's intentions they had wanted to join in. Weiss was playing a similar role to Ruby, dashing in and out. Although it seemed to be much harder for Weiss than it was for their leader, likely due to having to place glyphs.

Ruby took a quick look at her scroll and sighed. "Adam it might be a good idea to take a break. Your Aura is looking pretty low right now."

He let out a sigh but nodded. "Fine." He sat down on the grass. He looked grumpy and annoyed. Ruby sat next to him without a word. They sat silently, watching Yang attempting to catch Weiss.

Adam was hard to read. Probably because she couldn't see his eyes but he also always looked a bit grumpy, so she could never tell if he was fine and just on his resting face or if he was actually angry. She'd gotten better at telling his mood but 'better' wasn't the same as 'good'.

But even so, Ruby could see he was having a rough time. Ever since the Breach and his fight on the train really.

But how could she help him? She could help him train obviously, but that didn't help him get past whatever had happened. Some kind of interaction with Blake.

_She didn't really seem to be the same person that Adam described, but we weren't exactly in a situation to talk about books. Did I make a bad choice by asking him about the scar so quickly? Maybe I should have asked in private instead._

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He looked lost in thought.

_How do I fix this?_

* * *

Emerald sighed. She was bored. Really bored. There she was, sat next to a tree watching their traitorous target but so far away they couldn't hear anything he or his friends said. So far away they were getting nothing! But they couldn't risk getting any closer.

Mercury sighed from behind his comic book. "You didn't have to come, you know."

Emerald scoffed. "And leave it to you?"

"You obviously don't enjoy it. Really you are so annoying. If you want to impress her then actually do something. As much as I _love_ your presence, you're not the one trained for this."

"And you are?"

It was his turn to scoff. "Trained assassin here. You might not know, due to being nothing but a street rat, but we tend to be good at hiding and watching their targets. And you don't think Cinder would hire a bad assassin would you?"

"How are we hiding? We're in plain sight!" Emerald growled.

Mercury sighed and pinched his nose. "We are two students, sitting next to a tree, relaxing on a sunny day. How is that suspicious?"

"Well-"

"Hiding is about not being noticed, not about not being seen. There's a difference there." He turned the page. "Not that a dirty thief like you would see that."

She bristled in anger. "At least I actually care about this! You aren't here because you believe in Cinder or her plan!"

"And?" Emerald blinked in surprise, not expecting the response. Mercury looked at her with a bored expression. "Cinder understands how loyal I am. Maybe not as much as you, but that doesn't matter, does it? As long as I'm useful she'll make it worth my while to stick around."

Emerald scoffed and looked away. She watched as Adam Taurus stood and returned to training. Mercury groaned. "Look Em, if you're only here to appease our boss, then find something else to do."

"What!?"

"I can do this by myself. Maybe go offer to train the stray or something." He lazily flicked over the page of his comic.

_Stray? Oh, he means Belladonna. Cinder would be happy if I took initiative to help out an ally…_ She stood without a word and left, ignoring the smug smile on Mercury's face.

She would make sure she was useful to Cinder.

* * *

James Ironwood was a man who always tried to remain calm and in control, however, a certain prisoner wasn't making that easy. It wasn't helped by Ozpin and his decision to allow Taurus into Beacon. He took a deep breath before he opened the door.

Roman Torchwick smiled at him from the shadows of his cell. Covered in dirt and dust and lacking his hat the thief looked far from his normally fashionable self. Yet he kept on grinning.

"Ready to talk?"

"Of course! So you see, I was minding my business when along came this _massive_ Beowolf! I was shocked! How could such a beast have made it through all of Vale's defences! And then you wouldn't believe what happened, General. It talked! It offered me a job and well, it would be quite foolish to turn down an offer from a Beowolf." Torchwick shrugged as James continued to take deep breaths.

He would not let this damned thief get to him. "If you are not willing to tell me the truth, then you can continue to rot in your cell." He didn't wait for a response and just sealed the cell. Perhaps he was too quick, but he had better things to do than listen to a damned thief's jokes.

He left the detention block and returned to his office. He wished he could have a strong drink, but he refrained. He was still on duty after all and he had a call to make.

He pulled out his scroll and typed in a number. It rang for a few moments before the person on the other end picked up. The screen popped up and the woman saluted.

"Sir?"

"Specialist Schnee. I would like to request your presence here in Vale for the Festival and Tournament. I understand you were already going to come for a short time to see your sister."

Winter looked surprised. "Of course sir. If you need me I will be there. I must ask, however, will I still be allowed to spend time with my sister?"

"Yes. I will be stationing you in Beacon. I will provide more details when you arrive."

Winter saluted once more. "Sir! I will arrive ASAP."

James nodded. "Good. Good night, Specialist." The call ended. He leant back in his chair and sighed.

If there was anyone who could keep an eye on Taurus, it was Winter. They'd see if he truly was interested in changing. And if he wasn't?

Well, they had plenty of cells up here.

* * *

**A/N:** Sadly for a certain guest reviewer, Qrow isn't arriving yet. Instead, we have people training! Adam turns fully on countering Blake's speed but sadly for him, not only is Blake training but she will know what he is doing to train. We'll have to wait to see that outcome. Mercury and Emerald are pretty fun to write. Old Jimmy Ironwood calls in Winter to watch our ex-terrorist. I do wonder what Winter was doing during most of V3 in canon. She came to see Weiss and then left. We didn't see her again until V7. It's kinda surprising actually. I thought she had been around more but she was only around for a couple episodes. Oh well. This totally won't change anything. Nope, not at all.

I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Yang sighed as she collapsed back onto the cool grass. Summer was almost over and the Vytal Festival was only a few weeks away. Once that started, so too would the tournament. She was excited and raring to go.

She did wish they were training more. Oh, they were training plenty as it is, but it was heavily focused on countering fast enemies. Adam wanted to fight his ex. Beat her without resorting to killing her.

Sure, Yang could have split off and trained something else but she wanted to be there for that fight. She wanted to support her partner. To fight alongside him..

So that she wouldn't drag him down.

Weiss fell down next to Yang, gasping and trying to recover. It obviously took a lot more mental effort for Weiss than it did Ruby, but Yang could attest to the white-haired girl's improvement. She'd lasted a lot longer than she had a week ago when they'd started.

They watched together as Ruby and Adam continued. Ruby was nothing but a blur these days. Not full speed, but faster than most would ever go. Adam was deflecting some of the attacks, but most of them still got through. He could reliably block or counter attacks slower than this, however.

He was becoming even more of a beast in battle. It was kind of terrifying if Yang was honest.

Yang closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine. The end of the year was fast approaching and after all the business with the White Fang and the Breach, she felt like she needed a break. Even if only for a few hours.

Yang let out a contented sigh. Life was pretty good, all things considered.

* * *

Life was complicated. Ozpin knew that better than anyone. But really, handing security over to Atlas was a new one. The Council didn't trust Ozpin to be able to protect the people. It was insulting and if he hadn't the experience of so many lives he would probably have taken offense.

Instead, he sighed and continued his work. He may not be in charge, but that didn't mean he had no say. A few calls here and there to some old classmates and students had some Huntsmen returning to Vale. Far fewer than he would have liked, however. Only half a dozen or so would make it back before the tournament ended.

If he had been in charge he could have recalled far more Huntsmen. But he couldn't be seen undermining the Council, so he would have to leave it be.

Ozpin did wonder sometimes if having a Council was a good choice. Perhaps it would have been better to leave the monarchy in charge. Things might have gotten done. _No, I should not think that way. I must place my faith in the Council. They represent the people that I and all Huntsmen fight for._

He took a deep breath and returned to his work. He may not be in charge of security, but running a school was tough enough. Especially when he also had to figure out what Salem and her forces had planned. _Are they supporting the White Fang? If so why? They aren't the most reliable of allies and it's unlikely they have the strength to help retrieve Amber or the Relic. Who is the puppet master? I doubt Salem is interacting with the White Fang herself. One of her lieutenants probably. But who? It is times like this that I wish I had a spy within her ranks._

Ozpin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd tried to get a spy in her ranks several times, but each had ended in failure. Many had defected, others had been caught, and some had despaired and given up upon seeing just how strong their enemy truly was. He'd tried infiltrating himself once. That had been the most painful death yet.

Ozpin poured himself a cup of hot chocolate and took a long sip. He was letting the tension get to him. He didn't know who he was fighting nor how close they were. If he wasn't careful he was going to lose everything.

Ozpin stood and stepped up to his window to look out over the city. It was a beautiful view. The sprawling cityscape was better than he could have dreamed of even a hundred years ago. So many people, safe and sound. Most had never even seen a Grimm in person.

It was something he could never have imagined. Even during his days with the Circle. He had to protect the city with everything he had. That included the girl currently in a coma beneath the school.

He needed to find a candidate to transfer. And soon.

_But who will I entrust the terrible burden to? Who will I sentence to being hunted for the rest of their life?_

Sometimes he wished he had never gone to that tower. No matter how much the girl within had needed him.

Life truly was complicated.

* * *

"That was good… thank you, Ruby." Adam said before he took a long drag of his water bottle. He then splashed some on his face.

"No problem!" She said while flashing him a big smile. "Always happy to help! Though I think for tomorrow we should practice teamwork. The tournament is coming and I wanna try and win!"

Yang and Weiss were walking over by this point. Adam simply nodded. "Sure. We may as well. I need to reevaluate the best way to counter you anyway. I didn't make much progress today." He said with a sigh.

"Alright! Tomorrow we try new team attacks!" Ruby exclaimed happily, practically bouncing as she walked to meet their teammates. Her sheer joy at the idea of training as a team put a smile on his face.

_Why couldn't the recruits have been so enthusiastic? If everyone had been so dedicated we might have actually won!_ Adam was mostly joking of course. Up against Atlas and rich companies they didn't stand much of a chance no matter how dedicated they were, the difference in resources was just too great..

As the team reconvened he let the others do the talking. He felt like he was being watched. Glances around revealed nothing strange. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

And then he felt it, like a shift in the air above him. His passive Aura sensing alerted him just in time, for as he ducked back a massive blade pierced then ground where he had been. Adam back-peddled further, creating some distance.

"Argh. Damn it… I was hoping to get you with that!" The red-caped man grumbled as he drew his blade from the ground. He turned to face Adam, using a hand to wipe his mouth. "Sorry. I'm usually a lot better. But your training was so boring I started drinking."

Adam's eyes twitched. _So he was watching us? Damn. What's his game?_

"Uncle Qrow!?" Ruby and Yang yelled in unison.

"What?" Adam deadpanned.

"Oops. Hey kids! Don't mind me, just gonna clear out some trash!" The red-eyed man said with a little wave before jumping into action. The man was fast, clearing the space between them almost instantly. Adam barely managed to bring his sheath up to block it.

"Argh!" Adam cried out. Qrow was putting a staggering amount of weight behind the blade. He was tired and spent from a day of training. How was he supposed to deal with this bastard?

Qrow grinned cockily as he pushed down. It ticked Adam off. _Wilt_ clicked free. Adam twisted, letting the man's blade glide from _Blush_ towards the ground as Adam cut into his side. Qrow took it, let his sword drop and punched Adam in the face. He then grabbed his sword and cut into Adam.

Adam screamed as his Aura shattered, having been weakened from all the training. He crumpled to the ground in pain. Qrow chuckled. "That's all you got? Well, I guess the infamous Adam Taurus wasn't that strong after all. Maybe I should have-" Qrow was cut off as a fist socked him in the face and sent him skidding across the ground.

"What the hell Uncle Qrow!" Yang growled, her eyes red. "You can't just come out of nowhere and beat up my partner!"

"Yeah!" Ruby yelled. The sisters stood between Adam and Qrow while Weiss helped Adam back to his feet. Qrow sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Look. Your buddy over there is a wanted criminal. It's safer for everyone if-"

"Yea, we know! We heard the same bs from that stupid general!" Yang interrupted. "Adam made a lot of mistakes. I get that. But he's trying to make up for it!"

Qrow's eyes narrowed as he studied his niece. Adam coughed. "You're Ozpin's man right? Well, he guarantees my safety and I dedicate myself to being a Huntsmen and helping people. Did he send you here to break our agreement?" Adam glared at the older man.

Qrow glared back for a moment before he started to laugh. "Fine fine. You trust him. Then I guess I'm just going to have to hear about everything. All the little details." Qrow sheathed his blade. "So how about we go find a nice place to sit down and talk?" He said with a slightly feral smile.

_He doesn't trust me or like that they're defending me. But he trusts his nieces. He might actually give me a chance._

Team RSTY nodded and followed after the drunk, finding a nice solitary area to talk near some trees.

* * *

Qrow was angry. Really angry. Beyond angry even, a terrorist was friends with his nieces. They'd even defended him!

But as he sat there, listening to Yang and Ruby explaining all they could about the year's events and Adam's actions, he felt like he might have acted rashly.

There was no denying the boy had been a monstrous terrorist but that was the point. Had been. As far as the girls were saying he had been on his best behaviour, with a couple rough spots. But considering his past that was to be expected. But if he didn't know any better he wouldn't think Adam was a murderer hiding in a school. It sounded more like a troubled teen trying to connect with his new team.

Reminded him a lot of a certain set of twins years ago.

_We did everything to avoid Summer and Tai, and yet they got us eventually._ Could the same be happening here?

Taurus remained quiet with his hands away from his weapon. If Qrow didn't know better he would call the boy cocky or overconfident, but it wasn't. He knew just as much as Qrow did that as long as Yang and Ruby were around Qrow wouldn't start anything.

_Damn, I need a drink._ "So you really think he's trying his hardest to become a good citizen?"

"Yes!" His nieces decried together. Qrow sighed.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone. But I'm keeping an eye on him alright! He does anything bad and I'm taking him down."

"You and every Huntsman in the kingdom." Adam grumbled.

Qrow hummed in response. "Well, now that that's sorted. What else have you been up to?" He leaned in and listened intently as his nieces started to talk about all their little adventures throughout the year.

They seemed to have grown a lot. The presence of Adam Taurus seemed to have helped. He would need to keep an eye out, but as young and naive as Yang and Ruby were they had a good eye for people.

* * *

Qrow Branwen had arrived in Beacon. Mercury had passed the news on to Cinder quickly. It was earlier than hoped, but unlike Adam Taurus, he hadn't seen their faces nor current attire. Not even their fighting styles.

They needn't worry about being caught by him unless she showed off her powers.

Cinder took a long sip from her glass of wine and sighed. Mercury was out training and Emerald had snuck out to aid in training Belladonna. The girl had taken initiative. Cinder was pleased. After all it wouldn't hurt them unless she was caught, and there were plenty of excuses.

_I should make sure she knows them ahead of time. No use getting caught this late in the game._ Cinder smiled down at her scroll, watching as the data rolled in.

Amity Colosseum had arrived an hour ago, floating in with an additional pair of Atlesian Battleships and the personal vessel of a certain Specialist. More pieces for her to manipulate.

Once they connected to the Beacon systems she would be able to gain full control over the Colosseum's settings. As much as she despised Watts, she couldn't deny that the man was brilliant.

_Soon I shall watch you fall Ozpin. Everything she said about you was right. I can't wait to claim what is mine!_

Now all she had to do was give Ozpin a little push. And what better way than having one of his students break the rules? Or maybe more than just rules? Cinder smirked.

Yes. This tournament was going to be very enjoyable.

* * *

**A/N: **Something I've thought about before. Why does Ozpin not have spies in Salem's camp? Because it's an awful lot of trust to put on someone who will be learning more than you wish for them to know. Considering his desire to keep information from his allies, I don't think he would trust spies. At least not these days. The Tournament, and Volume 3, is just around the corner.

I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

Adam hissed as he carefully extracted the towel from his horns. He should have been paying better attention, but as was typical for him these days, his mind had been focused on other subjects. There was a lot to ponder. Ruby and Yang's drunk uncle. The upcoming tournament his team wanted to win. Ironwood trying to prove Adam was still a terrorist. And of course the White Fang and Blake and what they planned.

He'd always thought he was good at focusing on the goal in front of him. But now… it felt like there were too many of them. Become a Huntsman. Reform the White Fang. Help Blake. Avoid being kicked out by the general. Fix the world's issues with Faunus. Keep his team happy. Don't die to drunk Huntsmen. Individually any of those goals would be difficult, but with all of them combined he was way out of his depth

He didn't even know where to start. How can he fix Blake, the White Fang and the entire world? How did he avoid the general's ire and death by Qrow? How did he keep his team happy? The only thing he really knew was how to become a Huntsman, which required him to sit around here.

Maybe he was just stressed. Overthinking the issue. Adam sighed and looked into the mirror. He only ever went to the private showers just so he could finally take off his blindfold. The skin around his scar hadn't healed much at all. He dabbed at it, seeing how it felt. It was still the same, rough skin it always was.

It was still a constant reminder.

_Should I show them?_ The question popped into his mind every now and again. Especially since Ruby asked. He knew they would be sympathetic, and part of him would revel in the anguish and shock Weiss would feel as she realized just how bad the SDC really was. But that wasn't who he was trying to be. He didn't _want_ to bring any of his team pain.

He wanted them to be happy. To fulfil their dreams of becoming Huntresses.

_And I want Blake to be there with us. I want her to be happy with us. I don't want to force her, but the longer I stay here the more pain she can inflict. Should I bring her in? Or let her go if I can't convince her?_

The answer eluded him so he let out another sigh and prepared for the day. More training beckoned. Strength beckoned.

It didn't take him long to return to the dorm. Ruby sat on her bed writing in her strategy book, she was likely coming up with more team-attack ideas. Weiss was finishing some homework and Yang was playing on her scroll. A year ago he would never have imagined sharing a dorm with three girls could be so… normal and familiar.

He felt at peace here.

His peace was interrupted by a heavy knock on the door. As he was standing and closest he answered it.

He regretted it instantly as Winter Schnee glared at him. He blinked for a moment. And as she opened her mouth to speak he slammed the door shut. He stood there silently for a second, took a deep breath and opened it again. The elder Schnee gave him an even worse glare.

"Sorry. Wind." Adam deadpanned. He took amusement in how her eyebrow twitched.

"The wind? Of course. Is Weiss in?" Winter tried to keep calm.

"And if she is?" Adam folded his arms only to get pulled back as Weiss tried to take his place at the door.

"Winter! Excuse him. He's had a bad week. What are you doing here!?" Weiss was excited. It was like a whole different Weiss, he hadn't seen her this excited since the beginning of the Festival preparations months ago.

"It's alright Weiss. I came to aid in security for the Festival. Fortunately, it gives me an opportunity to speak with you. And watch your matches in the tournament."

"That's great! Do you need a tour of Beacon? There is a great spot near the cafeteria. It's like a private cafe!" Weiss exclaimed. Adam couldn't help but smirk. She wasn't being very dignified.

Winter held up a hand. "I would enjoy a tour, yes. Why don't we start with your room? Along with an introduction to your teammates." Weiss hesitated for just a moment before she nodded and motioned her sister in. Adam glared out at the pair of guards that had accompanied the Specialist. They wisely stayed outside.

"Bunk beds?" Winter's astonishment and vague horror made it clear to Adam. The bunk beds had been a great choice.

"T-they're safer than they look?" Weiss offered. Winter stared up at Ruby's bunk, hanging as it was from several stretches of rope. Ruby had dashed down, standing perfectly, and awkwardly, straight. Yang was a little more casual when she jumped down to stand next to her sister.

"I see… I'll trust that you made absolutely sure." Winter said, trying hard to be diplomatic. "Now these must be your teammates?"

"Oh yes! That's Ruby, the team leader, and that's Yang." Weiss pointed them out. Ruby awkwardly waved while Yang gave a big grin.

Winter stepped forward and shook each of their hands. "Thank you for assisting Weiss." She looked down to Ruby. "She wrote a lot about you."

"Me?" Ruby squeaked out.

"Yes. Said you were a terrible choice of leader. That sentiment quickly changed, however. Her last letters said you were growing nicely into your role." Winter said it quick enough to keep anyone from arguing. And argue they would have. Adam saw Yang's eyes turn red for a moment before they calmed back to their usual colour.

Winter turned to Adam. He spoke first. "Adam Taurus. But you probably already know that."

"I do. How does a man like you get into Beacon? It doesn't seem reasonable."

"Well, first I went onto the Beacon website. There's this tab there where you can go and fill out a transcript. I filled it out and sent it in. The Headmaster obviously thought it worth giving me a chance." Adam smirked while Winter sighed.

"I see. I didn't think you were the kind of person to joke like that. Tales of the terrifying Adam Taurus must have been exaggerated."

"Maybe they were. Want to find out?" Weiss looked horrified by his response. Yang stepped in between them.

"Okay! Lots of tension here. How about we take a few breaths and calm down? Adam, you were wanting to go train so why don't we go do that and Weiss can spend time with her sister if she wants?" Yang's eyes pleaded with him.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Adam said with a nod, already making his way to the door. He left the room quickly. Yang and Ruby both said their goodbyes to Winter and followed after him. Weiss would be fine.

He needed some air, however.

It didn't take long for Yang and Ruby to catch up to him. Yang grabbed his arm and slowed him. "Ok. Talk. That was aggressive. Even for you. I get that you _really_ don't like the Schnees but I thought you had gotten past that?"

"I… I thought I had too. But I saw Winter and it all came back." Adam didn't look his partner in the eyes. He couldn't.

"Come on. You know she's just like Weiss."

"Maybe. But she's also working for the man that wants to arrest me. She's the perfect person to keep an eye on me. She has good reason to be around our team and could probably keep us from escaping if we resisted. I'm just a little tired of people being so suspicious of me."

"I get that. I really do. But take a few breaths. If you go off on her you just prove them right."

Adam took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I just needed the reminder. Thanks." He rolled his shoulders. "Let's train."

Yang smiled. "Let's go!"

Weiss would catch up when she was ready.

* * *

_Adam just had to make things more difficult, didn't he?_ Weiss thought as she sipped from her cup. She'd shown Winter around the school, giving her the tour of the most impressive sights. She didn't show everything, however. They'd need somewhere to go if they wanted to avoid Winter and Atlas after all. Lesser used classrooms and hallways would be useful.

And now they sat in the private cafe-like area, sipping tea and chatting with each other. Winter wanted to know how Beacon was going while Weiss was all too happy to talk about Winters job as a Specialist. Of course, it couldn't last.

"I must say, Weiss, your teammate is rather… aggravating." Winter said, gauging Weiss' reaction.

"He can be. It doesn't help that the last few weeks have been quite troublesome for him." Weiss took a sip of her tea. "After all he had an Atlesian official proclaiming that he would see Adam removed from Beacon and then he was attacked by a rather annoying older man. I'm sure you can see why the sudden appearance of an Atlesian Specialist would set him off."

"Weiss." Winter spoke, her voice cautioning Weiss to be careful with her words. "That man is a murderer. A terrorist. He is dangerous."

"You don't know him like I do. He may once have been those things but now? Now he just wants to help the people he cares about. That includes me." Weiss' tone brokered no rebuttal. "I don't know if I would say we are friends exactly, we don't spend nearly enough time outside of work and training. But he is dear to me. He is a part of this team and he is important to Ruby and Yang. And they _are_ my friends. If they want him kept in Beacon. Then Beacon is where he shall stay." Weiss glared at her sister over top of her cup as she sipped once more.

Winter seemed stunned. She hadn't expected the response she got. She quickly got a hold of herself, however. "Weiss. You have to understand-"

"He hasn't hurt anyone here in Beacon. The only people he hurt were the White Fang, and yet he was the only person demanding we head into the tunnels to save them. I didn't see Ironwood fighting to save their lives."

"Weiss! Now that is enough! The General is the reason the Breach was stopped at all! Without him and the Atlesian fleet, the casualties would have been immense!"

"And yet with the strongest military on the planet, he saw fit to stand around and wait for us to return so he could threaten my teammate. I apologize, Winter, I don't think this conversation will be going anywhere productive." She stood tall and looked down at her sister. "I have training to attend to. We are looking to win after all." She turned and left, ignoring Winter's attempts to continue the conversation.

_She wasn't going to listen. She was going to ask me to leave. I know it. She was going to use Adam to get me to move back to Atlas. Well I won't go. My home is here, with my team._

She'd grown. found a family that cared about her and didn't feel the need to hide it. As much as she loved her sister, her team was more important to her. That's just how it was.

Winter would have to deal with that.

* * *

Weiss joined them for training after about an hour. They spent the rest of the day drilling new manoeuvres. They didn't know who they would go up against, so they trained to make sure they knew how each member acted in battle and to work around that. Previous team fights had Ruby calling out combinations, so any team worth their salt would have heard and learned about them.

It would be a pretty big shock when they acted without calls.

After training ended they cleaned themselves up and prepared to return to their dorm. It was then that Weiss pulled Adam aside.

"I just wanted to ask you something." She whispered. Yang and Ruby were ahead of them, out of earshot if they kept it quiet. Adam nodded, a little unsure. "Winter was adamant you were a monster. I know how you are now and I can safely say you aren't that."

"But?"

"But I want to know. When you were in the White Fang… What did you do to be treated as some kind of monster?"

"Do you really want to know?" She nodded. "Will it change your opinion of me?"

"Not as you are now. But who you were before? Probably."

Adam considered for a long while. They were almost back to the dorm when he finally spoke. "I killed a lot of people. Hurt more than I killed and ruined the lives of even more than that. I regret it all. I wish I had never gone that far."

Weiss took in a deep breath. "I thought so but… well it's different to hear it from you." She slowly nodded. "You have really changed then. Good."

"Oh?"

"I wondered how different you were since you left. You've had every opportunity to kill me but haven't. You could have taken my head and been hailed a hero in the White Fang. You didn't though. I think that shows just how dedicated you are. No matter what Winter or Ironwood or anyone else says, you aren't the same man you were." Weiss walked ahead of him and then turned back. "So… friends?"

Adam laughed. "Damn Schnee, and here I thought you were better at reading people than your sister! Of course, we're friends. You wouldn't have put up with me otherwise."

Weiss smiled. "True. Now that that's sorted, let's catch up." She suited words with action. Adam smiled and followed suit. The team was closer than ever.

* * *

The weeks passed by as Amity Colosseum was set up. Team RSTY trained hard, joined at times by their friends in JNPR. As she heard it, Adam was training hard to counter her speed. But that was why she had other ideas.

Emerald grunted as she hit the floor. Blake quickly unwound her ribbon from the green-haired girl, wrapping it around her arm once more. Emerald may have regretted offering her assistance. Neo was good, but not available to help with developing new techniques.

Blake ignored the girl as she grumbled to herself. _This will work nicely. He won't be expecting this._ She patted herself down, wiping off the dirt from training, and left Emerald to deal with herself. It was almost time after all.

Blake returned to camp, observing her forces as they loaded the Grimm onto their stolen Bullheads. Some were left empty to transport the White Fang. The rest? Well it would be interesting to see how a school dedicated to fighting Grimm would deal when Grimm were dropped on their doorstep.

She saw Banesaw organizing her forces into teams. She'd made a good choice keeping him back from the Mountain Glenn operation. His experience was invaluable.

Blake returned to her tent to find it as alone as always. Her eyes lay for a moment on his corner, where she had put everything he had left behind.

He'd see. He'd see the light when she was done. She would show him how wrong he was. When Faunus were on top he would finally accept that she was right. Violence was the answer.

She couldn't wait to see his face when she was done.

* * *

**A/N:** Adam doesn't like Winter. Not at all. Of course, the feeling is mutual. We're pretty much at the start of the tournament now. I could have dragged out some more but I felt it might, well, drag. Plus Volume 3 starting on Chapter 30 sounds pretty nice! Things are gonna be interesting, that's for sure.

I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

* * *

"Hey, mom. How's it going?" Ruby asked as she knelt down. The cool Autumn wind blew through the nearby trees. The smooth stone of the grave gave no answers. "You wouldn't believe the year I've had!"

"I made it to Beacon two years early! I'm on the same team as Yang too. My partner is _the_ Weiss Schnee! Can you believe that! I never would have thought she wanted to be a Huntress. She's pretty awesome, even if she nags me a lot. Oh and Yang's partner is a guy named Adam! He's cool too, though he spends a lot of time brooding. He also kind of has an evil ex-girlfriend who hates Humanity. It's complicated."

Ruby pulled out a cloth and wiped down the grave. "We've done a lot this year. Most of it was fighting terrorists which was a surprise. I thought I was going to be fighting Grimm and nothing else! But our job is protecting people…" Ruby sighed. "I wish you were here. You'd know exactly how to help Blake. That's Adam's ex. He wants to get her to stop being all evil and everything but he's having some trouble."

Ruby put the cloth away and placed a small bouquet of roses next to the grave. "We'll figure it out though. But first, we're going to win the tournament! We've got a good chance!" She stood and stepped back as birds took flight from nearby. "I'll see you soon, mom. It was nice talking to you."

Ruby took a long look down at her mother's grave before leaving. She had a tournament to fight in.

* * *

The crowds roared as Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck announced the beginning of the Vytal Festival Tournament. The first round featured team CRDL against some team from Shade.

Adam was impressed at how far Cardin and his team had grown. At least individually. Their teamwork, however, was still abysmal. They barely managed to eke out a victory and only because the other team was just worse. They had no teamwork while CRDL had some, all of which excluded Cardin.

_Cardin's changed. He stopped bullying others. I guess his team has turned on him._ He wondered if he should step in. It might help stop any bullying, but it wouldn't fix the issue. Cardin needed to take action and fix it himself. It was his team after all.

RSTY cheered as the match came to a close. They may not like Cardin or his team, but they were still Beacon students.

The day went on, team after team battling it out. After a few hours, it finally came down to their turn against a team from Haven.

As they grabbed their weapons Yang tapped his arm. "Hey Adam, you figured out that big fire thing yet?"

"No. I've tried to, but I've not had any luck. I'm not sure what triggered it."

"Damn. Oh well. We'll still kick butt."

"That we will."

* * *

"Team RSTY of Beacon VS Team ABRN of Haven!" Port bellowed.

"Begin!" Oobleck shouted.

They exploded into action.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby yelled. Weiss and Yang acted immediately, Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground, covering the floor in ice before Yang used a fire Dust shell to smash it apart and create a cloud of steam to obscure them. Ruby smiled._ First match, when I call Freezerburn follow it up with White Bull._ She thought as she moved to the side, setting up for their third move, Thorns.

While their opponents were trying to gain their bearings Weiss used the cover to create Glyphs, forming a line straight at ABRN and then circling around them. Adam leapt onto the white glyphs, sending him barrelling out of the steam. They weren't expecting the red and black beast that was Adam to crash into them.

He slashed as he passed by before landing on another glyph and shooting off to cut another of their number. Ruby slammed the blade of her scythe into the ground, took aim and let loose. Her bullets hit their marks, lowering their Auras just before Adam struck.

Within moments ABRN had taken plenty of damage. As the steam began to clear RSTY split up, separating and running into the Dust filled fields around them. ABRN gave chase.

_Just as planned._

* * *

Reese Chloris opened fire with her strange gun-hoverboard. Adam spun _Wilt_ almost lazily, blocking each round. The poor girl had chased after him, probably looking for revenge after the opening attack. He'd led her into a valley, with big rocky walls on either side. It was close to the edge of the arena. Cut off from her team she was going to be easily eliminated.

Reese seemed pretty calm, like she thought he was pinned down. _She probably thinks that her team will arrive soon. Having faith in your team is good. But not trying to finish this isn't. _Adam smirked and, with a speed she hadn't expected, he rushed her, still spinning his blade. The whirlwind of crimson hid his intent.

Reese pulled back to create distance. She turned her pistols back into a hoverboard and made to jump on it. As she did however Adam sheathed his sword and focused. Reese's eyes widened at the red glow, the distraction almost making her miss the landing. As she made to skate away Adam drew his blade, unleashing a wave of red and black energy that slammed into her.

Reese tumbled along the ground. Her board flew out of her reach. Adam stepped forward and picked her up by the jacket. He smirked.

Reese screamed in terror as he threw her out of the arena.

* * *

Arslan tried to be a good leader. She really did. But this team… there was something about this team RSTY that made them absolutely _terrifying_. None of her research had prepared her for this. The opening and that beast of a Faunus with the Schnee's glyphs followed by splitting up. And her team had just followed them!

Arslan growled as she saw RSTYs Faunus join up with their leader to crush Bolin. Despite his skill with the staff, he couldn't battle two skilled opponents like that. Nadir was busy fighting the Schnee, who continued to dodge or erect walls to block his gunfire.

Yang Xiao-Long came in again, having determined that she would defeat Arslan. The pair had similar fighting styles, both focused on their fists. Yang came in with a right hook that Arslan blocked with her own fist. Aura crackled as the pair's strength was put to the test.

They pulled back, each gaining distance. It pissed Arslan off. Yang could afford to take her time. Arslan couldn't. She charged the blonde. They traded blows back and forth. She distantly heard the buzzer signaling someone's Aura hitting the red but she couldn't hear who.

As Yang came in again Arslan whipped out her string, wrapping it around the blonde's leg and tripping her up. Arslan jumped at the chance, reading a fist to plunge into her face.

Only for a brick of ice to beam her in the head. Arslan stumbled back in surprise. It gave her a chance to see Bolin crumple to the floor under the combined strength of RSTYs redheads. Nadir had practically been frozen solid from the neck down. Weiss Schnee was currently on her way over, alongside Adam Taurus and Ruby Rose. All coming to kick her ass.

_Well… I tried._

* * *

"That… was… amazing!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she led her team through Beacons Festival grounds. "We did so well! Nothing could stop us!"

"I am very pleased with how we performed. We did well." Weiss demurred.

"Pft. Do well? We kicked ass! Did you see the look on that girl's face as we teamed up on her? Priceless!" Yang grinned from ear to ear.

"Actually, I think some people are selling pictures of it." Adam said with a smirk.

"Where!?" Yang excitedly asked.

The first half of the day's fights were over and everyone was given a lunch break while they restocked and reset the various arenas. RSTY decided to get some noodles.

"Declined!?" Weiss looked absolutely horrified.

"Guess Papa Schnee isn't too happy." Adam grumbled.

"Did you guys need some help?" Pyrrha asked as JNPR arrived at the stall. Once she heard about Weiss' money troubles she easily paid for the meal. "It's nothing! I wasn't going to use it for anything anyway!"

The two teams shared a filling lunch together, talking and laughing together. Ruby could see that Weiss was still stressing over her card declining.

"... and then our careers will be over!" Nora cried out, stressing over losing as she face-planted onto the counter. Ren gave her a gentle pat on the back.

"So yeah. We're very ready." Jaune groaned out, his face a little pale.

Soon enough JNPR was called up by Port and Oobleck to their fight, which they were late for apparently. As they left Ruby turned to her partner, prepared to say something encouraging.

Adam was already patting her shoulder. "Don't worry Weiss. It just means your doing the right thing."

"Really?" Weiss asked. "It doesn't feel that way…"

"That's because you're losing something. But if your dad is desperate enough to cut you off from your funds, then you've done something right."

"Yeah!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Yea your dad doesn't seem the kinda guy to always do the right thing. I mean did he even send a message warning you?" Yang piled on.

Weiss shook her head. "No. He's been trying to call me but I didn't answer."

"So he takes away your money because you won't talk with him?" Yang asked.

"Evidently so." Weiss responded.

"Then screw him. If he's that desperate then he can wait. In the meantime, we should decide who goes into the doubles round." Yang continued.

Weiss took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. I think we should send a pair that can cover as many bases as possible."

"So you?" Adam deadpanned.

"Well I suppose I am quite versatile aren't I?" Weiss smiled.

"So all in favour of Weiss going forward?" Ruby asked. Everyone raised their hand. "It's unanimous! Weiss will go forward! I nominate myself as I'm her partner!"

Yang leaned forward with a smile. "True, but we need someone a little tougher. Weiss can cover speed. I think I'd be a much better choice!"

Weiss crossed her arms as Ruby pouted. "Then why not Adam? He's a strong frontline fighter but his Semblance, while similar, doesn't require him to directly take damage and he has more options on top of that."

"What?" Adam deadpanned again.

"I can see that working." Yang mused.

"Everyone in favour of Adam?" Ruby, Weiss and Yang raised their hands.

"You really want me watching your back, Weiss?"

"Why not? We are friends after all. Besides we want the best chance of winning and really, as long as it isn't against a certain cat you are the best amongst us. You have more training and experience after all. Not to mention your Semblance is strong."

"Fine." Adam sighed. "I see your point."

"Alright!" Ruby said happily as she jumped off her stool. "Let's go cheer on team JNPR! Tomorrow we win the doubles round!"

"Yeah!" The trio cheered behind her with varying levels of enthusiasm.

Team RSTY headed off towards the transports to Amity.

* * *

"Hmm." Ozpin hummed quietly to himself. His screens showed a replay of one of the day's fights, specifically JNPR Vs BRNZ.

A good fight. Jaune Arc had come a long way. Most would attribute it to being partners with the Invincible Girl but Ozpin knew better. Pyrrha had done much for the boy but he also had Adam helping him improve. He wouldn't let James in on that one, however. Better to not let him know anything that might make him more... agitated.

_But the true extent of Adam's presence is to be found in Pyrrha. She has grown, even if only slightly. Something that wasn't likely to happen so soon without his input._

That was why he would not let James do anything to the boy. He had far too much to give to this generation of Huntsmen. It might even be enough to push back the Grimm, if only slightly.

Ozpin idly tapped the desk with his finger as the battle rewound to the start and played again. He took a long sip from his mug.

He had found his guardian.

* * *

**A/N:** Volume 3 starts off with a Yang! Or I guess a Ruby is more accurate? Poor ABRN. Destined to be stomped by the protagonists. I did skip around a little bit, mainly to not just sit around repeating canon exactly. That would feel kinda boring I think. Also poor Cardin. He's not doing so well these days. That's the life of a bully though. It tends to backfire eventually. He tried to stop bullying and now his relationship with his team sucks because they're still assholes. Anyway. Anyone else excited for Volume 8? It's not too far away now! Just under two weeks, I think. I can't wait.

I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

The first round was over and pretty much everyone Adam was interested in had already fought. From JNPR to SSSN and CRDL. Even that older team Ruby was friends with, CFVY, all of which had won their fights and gone to the next round. Beacon was doing pretty damn well, all things considered.

Amity had shut its doors now while the Atlesian trained technicians set it up for the doubles round the following day. Most people had gone home but quite a few still lingered on Beacons grounds, taking in the stalls and one of the few chances to see the illustrious academy.

"And then they all were set up perfectly for Neptune to shock them! And the faces! Ahh I'll never forget their faces." Sun said with a satisfied sigh.

Sun had wanted to celebrate his own victory and pulled Adam along. Something about catching up. Adam could recall promising something along those lines during the Breach. Now was as good a time as any so here they were, at a small time cafe stall drinking tea.

_Blake always did enjoy tea. I don't see the appeal._ "I did see the fight, Sun. I can't say I'm all that impressed."

"Whaaaat!? But we did so well!"

"Well you didn't fight much like a team. More like four people who happened to be in the area and on the same side. You had less teamwork than CRDL." Adam sighed and took a sip.

"Now that's a low blow." Sun sounded hurt. "So oh wise master Taurus, what could we do to fix such a problem!"

"As leader, it's your responsibility." Adam sighed and thought for a moment. "You don't strike me as a team that would use big strategies or set moves. You are far too independent for that. Perhaps look to make sure each member can predict how the others will act and react. That way you'll be fighting alongside each other like you can read minds."

"That does sound pretty awesome. Is that our only option?"

"It is if you don't want to do what everyone else does. That would be learning to communicate effectively during battle and making sure you, the leader, can come up with tactics and strategies on the fly." He leant back and folded his arms. Sun gulped.

"Right so we'll go for the former."

"I thought you would."

"So how do I go about it?" Sun leaned forward, arms resting on the table as his golden tail lifted his cup to his mouth.

"I don't know. Outside of lots of practice I can't really tell you." Adam shrugged.

"You recommend it!"

"I didn't exactly lead that way in my previous job. Back then we set a plan long before we started and every tiny detail was plotted out. It was different to how Huntsmen typically operate. You don't get to scout out a Grimm horde over the course of a few weeks, plotting out their guard patrols and layout of the area."

"You do that a lot?"

"That was how we operated. It led to successful raids. But you've… encountered my old allies. Would you say they could learn to perform moves like my team does, or to know exactly how every other member of the team will act?"

Sun hummed as he thought for a moment before he shook his head. "Nah. They kinda just fired their guns and tried to stab me. No real strategy or anything, I think a few of them even hit each other."

"Exactly. The closest we had to actual teamwork was firing lines and basic plans for holding or taking a location. Which amounted to 'take cover and try not to die when you pop up to shoot'."

"Only the most detailed and unique plans for the White Fang huh?" Sun said after taking a long sip of his tea.

"Pretty much." Adam grumbled.

"So I have to talk to them about it?" Sun asked.

"Won't get far if you don't. Communication is important." Adam leaned forward and picked up his cup. "Just be honest and tell them how you think you all can improve."

"Right. Honest. Improvement. Mind reading." Sun nodded along, a smile on his face.

Adam sighed. "Well, you seem to have the idea down. Good luck."

"I'll probably need it. Thanks for the advice." After a moment of silence and a sip of his tea, he continues. "So, how have you and your team been going?"

"Well enough I suppose. No major issues. Ruby complains about Weiss nagging her to do homework early. Yang and Ruby fight over foolish things. I think it's a sibling thing? They make up almost immediately anyway. Biggest issue left is… well Blake."

"Hmm. No plan on that yet huh?"

"No. I'm still caught on whether or not I should try to arrest her or defeat her. It would stop her from causing more pain but it would prove that violence was the answer."

"Which makes it harder to convince her, which is the goal."

"Exactly."

Sun hummed for a moment, swished his drink and took a sip. "Maybe you should enlist some help. Look to other people who could help you convince her."

"There is a couple who could help…"

"I'm sensing a 'but'?"

"Well, they hate me. I don't know if they would help me, but if it's for her they might be willing."

Sun shrugged both his shoulders and tail. "Well you gotta do something. Arrest her or convince her. You'll keep beating yourself up otherwise."

Adam looked down at his cup. The porcelain stained back.

"Sooooo about that fire thing you did during the Breach-"

"I haven't figured it out."

"Maybe I can help? Everyone figures out a way to do their whole shtick and get stuck in that way of thinking. Maybe a different perspective could help."

"Maybe… fine. I can't do it on command and I can't replicate how I did it the first time."

"Well, what did make it work?"

"I thought of… I was picturing negative events. Deaths of comrades and the like."

"And?"

"And Blake. Her hating me and fighting me but also… I pictured our first kiss. That was when I did it."

"And picturing that kiss doesn't do it again?"

"No…"

Sun hummed and looked thoughtful. "To use my Semblance I remember something I saw once. In Vacuo I saw a tree in the desert. Nobody else saw it but I swear it was there. Maybe it was a mirage, but it was so vivid, so real. That image of a tree standing proud and undaunted by the desert around it is what I use. I picture it and it let's me concentrate on using my Semblance."

"Using a memory to concentrate?"

"Yeah. You used one without meaning too. It might not work now, but picking another one might help."

"So thinking of Blake will let me throw fire?"

"From the sounds of it, remembering positive stuff you did with Blake, maybe even focused on your relationship, will do it. Or it could be something else entirely. I don't know."

"It's an idea I didn't have before. Thank you, Sun." Adam smiled at the monkey Faunus.

"No problem! Helping people is what I do!" Sun beamed back. "Anyway, I should go catch up with my team. Gotta talk strategy for the Doubles round!" Sun hopped up and ran off with a wave.

Adam waved back as the Vacuan ran away. He sighed and downed his drink. As he made to leave a waitress gave him the bill.

_Damn it Sun._

* * *

"You did very well Weiss." Winter spoke as if it was to be expected. Which it was, really. Weiss had agreed to another of these cafe talks as long as Winter didn't try and pit her against Adam, or use her for information on him.

"Thank you, Winter. We're looking forward to competing in the next round."

"I see. How has your training been going? Any progress on your Summons?" Winter inquired in between bites of cake.

"No… no progress there… I've started on Time Dilation though!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss… a Schnee who cannot use all of their Semblance is not worthy of the name! You must be able to use your Summons. It is one of the strongest abilities in our arsenal."

"I understand…"

Winter sighed. "I would be willing to assist in your training Weiss. All you need to do is ask."

"I know. I don't want it interfering in my team's training, however."

"I see." Winter took another bite of her cake. "I hear you have been ignoring Father."

"I haven't been answering his calls."

"And why is that? If you wish to take over the company then you cannot ignore him."

"Well I… I do not wish to be under his thumb! I came here to be free of his control." Weiss hesitated.

"So you are fine with losing your funds and any chance of taking over the company?" Winter quirked an eyebrow up.

"I... I don't know. I want to change the SDC. Make it what Grandfather wanted. Make it better for its workers."

"For its Faunus workers?"

"Yes. For the Faunus that are used and abused by our family's company."

"I see." Winter didn't sound pleased. Probably because she was thinking Adam had brainwashed her or something equally overzealous. "Are you going to tell Father your plans?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"Weiss. What are you planning?"

"Well, Adam and I will be going into the next round." Weiss smiled and took a sip of her drink, watching from the corner of her eye as Winter's eyes twitched.

"Weiss… that isn't a good idea."

"Oh, I think it is. We complement each other quite well."

"When Father hears… he will find out about his… past! He will be furious Weiss!"

"He's allowed to be." Weiss placed her cup down on its plate and stared her sister in the eyes. "What he is not allowed to do is judge Adam for his choices. Father is one of the reasons for what Adam has done, so when he comes to complain to me I will be prepared."

"You're playing with fire Weiss! It won't end well. For you or your friend."

"That's a good way to put it. Dealing with Father is like dealing with fire, but Schnee's aren't fire. Our symbol is that of a snowflake. And just like the fact that he isn't like us, he never was meant to be in charge. He never followed the ideals our Grandfather instilled into the company. I'm going to show Father that I care about the origin of the SDC. I'm going to remind him that the company wasn't made to use people, but to help them."

Weiss stood and smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should be getting an early night. We have a very important match tomorrow."

Winter slowly stood. "Yes… goodnight Weiss.

"Goodnight Winter."

* * *

The crowd roared as Adam and Weiss stepped out into the field, opposite of their opponents. Two members of team FNKI. A broken cityscape came up on one side with a field of geysers on the other.

"Weiss Schnee." The trumpet wielder called out.

"Yes?" Weiss called back.

"You don't look like much." He spat to the side.

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know I've been wanting to talk to you since I got here." He pulled his sunglasses down. "Your family kicked mine out of business. Little mom and pop Dust shop that couldn't compete so got thrown to the curb."

"I'm, sorry to hear that."

"Yeah right. I'm gonna enjoy beating you. Maybe then, you and Jacques will regret stepping on the little guy"

Adam laughed. Weiss looked at him in shock. Flynt Cole and his teammate Neon Katt looked angry. Adam just laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Flynt growled.

"You, obviously!" Adam laughed again, whipping fake years from his blindfold. "I mean really. You? Beat Weiss? Hilarious!"

"Are you that overconfident!?"

"Oh but you've fallen into a familiar little pit. The big problem with your little revenge scheme." Adam lowered his head and tapped his horns. "I wonder if you're blind or just an idiot! Did you not see the horns?"

"What of them?"

Adam straightened. "If Weiss was anything like her ass of a father she wouldn't have ever let herself be teamed up with a Faunus, especially me of all people." Adam drew his crimson blade and pointed it towards Flynt. "Trust me when I say this. Weiss Schnee is nothing like that man. Besides, the only one that can give her shit over her father's actions is me. Get your own Schnee punching bag!"

Flynt looked annoyed and angry while Weiss facepalmed. She struggled, and failed, to hold in her laughter. "What is wrong with you!?" She whined. "Did you think that was going to sound cool or something!?"

"I'm sure Jaune will think it was."

"That's your metric!" Weiss exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in a fit. "What's next, are you going to base the appropriateness of punishment on what Nora thinks is a good idea!"

"Nah. I'll judge my success on how pissed your dad is." Adam said with a smile.

Weiss took a deep breath and turned back to their opponents as the clock ticked down. A huge smile on her face. "Well if that's the metric, then I suppose we'll be very successful." She drew _Myrtenaster_ and readied herself.

"Now that's what I like to hear, Schnee."

"Ready to win the round, Taurus?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Flynt and Neon prepared themselves as the countdown closed to zero.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Begin!" The Professors roared with the crowd.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay there. A bit of a cooler chapter before we get into more matches. Sun and Adam do a little catch-up and maybe Sun will learn something that took him a while to learn in canon, that he has to actually talk to his team. I do have to say that it is kind of sad Weiss hasn't used Time-Dilation again in canon, though I think the reason is that it didn't help at all when she fought the WF LT on the train. And then she got the super-powerful summons. Weiss and Adam have started to form their own banter, which I'm sure will horrify old Jaques. Also a reminder: Weiss' grandfather is Nicholas Schnee AKA Santa. Love it. New volume at the end of the week! So excited!

I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

"Begin!"

With the roar of the crowd backing them, they lept into action. Glyphs formed beneath Adam's feet as he sprang forward, accelerating him beyond his already considerable natural speed. His velocity matched and then exceeded that of Neon. The two Faunus passed each other, striking at each other as they did.

Ice formed along Adam's sword arm as her nunchucks whipped into his sword arm. His crimson blade slid against her ribs, causing her Aura to crackle violently. The effect of the glyphs ceased almost immediately after, leaving Adam to run under his own power.

As he neared the trumpet wielding boy he heard the tell-tale sound of Ice forming cracking into existence as Weiss prepared for her opponent. Adam was closing in when the wave of sound took the air from his lungs and flung him back and threatened to throw him to the floor. He stabbed _Wilt_ into the arena floor which screeched as he and it were pushed back, forming a thin channel in the tiled ground.

_Pure sound waves!?_ Adam gritted his teeth as the trumpet wailed, creating wave after wave of sound that slammed into him seemingly without end. It pounded into his head. He could barely focus now as it rebounded around his head.

Adam pulled himself up, trying to make his way towards this Atlesian brat. But Flynt would have none of it. Three alternate coloured versions of him sprang out, adding their trumpets to the cacophony of sound.

Adam gasped for breath under the assault as he was pushed back to his knees. The force was impressive to say the least. His senses were being overloaded. His vision became shaky and he couldn't hear anything other than a loud and constant ringing.

And yet he smiled. He felt like laughing as well, but refrained. The waves were all sound, but each exerted pressure. Each had a force behind it. As each wave struck him, it also struck his blade. With each blast of sound it stored more energy.

The attack was disorientating but was slow at damaging his Aura. Despite that, the energy used to push at him was enough to charge his Semblance. It didn't take long before he felt ready.

Adam took a deep breath and stood, wrenching his blade free of the stone. Without his handhold he was sent skidding backwards, his shoes scraping against the stone tiled floor. Adam sheathed his blade and called upon his Semblance. As the red glow suffused the world around him, he took a step forward. And another. And another. Pushing through the intense wall of sound.

He felt his Aura draining as he soldiered onwards. Once he was close enough, he drew his blade and in one smooth motion cut the air. A wave of red and black severed the wall of sound that had been bearing down upon him. The red wave struck the main Flynt, causing his clones to vanish and the sound to stop for just a moment as he recovered.

Adam didn't give an opening. He rushed forward and stabbed his blade out in between the gaps in Flynt's trumpet. Adam smiled as he wrenched the weapon away from his opponent. With a flick, he sent it flying away into the fire biome nearby.

Flynt stumbled back in surprise. His mouth moved but no sound came out. Or maybe it did, Adam couldn't even hear the crowd anymore so it seemed likely he had damaged his hearing.

Adam chuckled. "I don't normally want to enjoy beating someone up, but today is an exception." He cringed at himself as his own voice was so muffled he could barely hear it. Adam raised his blade and struck.

It didn't take him long to reduce Flynt's Aura into the red, and thankfully his hearing had mostly returned by the time the announcers called the match.

As Flynt pulled himself to his feet, Adam retrieved the trumpet and shoved it into his hands a little more forcefully than perhaps needed. "Good at disabling, but you need to work on finishing an opponent."

Adam left the stunned man to pick up his teammate. As it turned out, roller-skates didn't do so well on ice. Neon Katt had spent the match trying to recover and disengage from Weiss, who had summoned wall after wall to block her in. She looked proud of the match.

Weiss gave him a smile as he walked over to her. He returned it and held out a fist. She looked surprised for a moment before she bumped their fists together.

_Jacques will enjoy that, I'm sure._

* * *

The sun was setting when Mercury finally returned to his dorm. Neo had run back to one of Torchwick's many hideouts around town, preparing to breach the Atlesian Battleship. Emerald was tired and recovering in the corner. She had been spending a lot of her time either training or using her Semblance to keep Taurus from discovering them. After their victory against CFVY, she was out of juice and needed some time to recover.

Cinder was almost lazily scrolling through her scroll. Apparently, a lot of new information had come through and his boss wanted to make sure they weren't ignoring something they could use. As the door closed behind him however she eyed him with that eternally cocky smirk on her face.

"Mercury. Welcome back. So how goes our dear Faunus' training?"

"Taurus has been focusing a lot on countering quicker opponents. The blonde on the team is working on it too. They've made a lot of progress."

"I see. Well, it's good then that she has made progress of her own. Anything else to report?"

"Not really. You saw them in the doubles. I imagine they'll send Taurus onto the singles. He is the single best fighter on the team."

Cinder's smirk only grew. "Perfect. Emerald, make sure to get your rest, you'll be needed tomorrow."

"Of course, mistress!" Emerald pleased to be of service.

"With Taurus going forward, the only other one we need is Nikos. Once she is confirmed we will get to see how Ironwood's latest pet project will fare."

Mercury left Cinder to her scheming and opened up a comic book. The latest in the adventures of X-Ray and Vav.

They were close now. Soon enough he would leave this boring school behind and get to meet Cinder's boss.

At least it was better than dying in a forest.

* * *

"Ozpin are you sure she's up to it?" Glynda asked, placing a pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Yes. She's the best in the year." Left unspoken was how the connections she had to those around her were strong enough to protect her, yet weak enough to not cause problems.

Ozpin hated how his first thought that one of his students had friends wasn't to be happy for her, but to analyse their usefulness. It made that weight feel ever heavier.

"Your concern does you credit, Glynda. She will need our guidance in the coming years and having someone like you she can turn to will help her immensely. So please continue to think of the students first. Let me bear this burden." Ozpin said as he pulled a paper from the top of the pile and got to work.

"Of course. It doesn't look like she has decided yet."

"It hasn't even been a day. I imagine she shall wait as long as she can. I can't blame her given the risks involved."

"Oh, I should make you aware. Qrow and Specialist Schnee almost came to an altercation today. Apparently, they are both watching Taurus and bumped into each other."

Ozpin chuckled. "I see. Please remind them that we have more important things to worry about than Taurus."

"I already have, but I can always make sure they have the message. I'll pass it along now." Glynda nodded to him with a smile and left.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair and sighed. They were so close to the end of the year. _Please. If you are still there Brothers, please let this year pass in peace._

* * *

"Um. Sorry to disturb you sir, but I thought you should see this." A suited man, who Jacques had charged with improving security at their mines, passed a scroll over. Jacques took it and pressed the play button. He watched a few moments from one of the day's matches. Weiss' to be exact.

"Yes, I watched it. She did well. What of it?"

"Well, I was running through some of our databases. I thought I had seen her ally before. I found him in our database sir. Our White Fang database."

Jacques slowly handed the scroll back. "You mean to tell me that my daughter is fighting alongside a member of the White Fang?"

"Yes sir. But not just any member. This man has led several attacks in the last couple of years. Each of them has been exceptionally brutal and he's even kidnapped and executed some of our board members in the past."

Jacques took in a deep breath. "I see. And he is a member of Beacon, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Please prepare a journey to Vale. I believe it is time to check up on our holdings within the city."

The man gave a bow. "Of course sir. Would you like for me to arrange extra security?"

"Please." Jacques said with a wave of his hand. The man left. Jacques took a long moment before he stood and walked to the window behind him. He looked out at Atlas from the top of the SDC headquarters.

He was not the kind of man who got angry very often, but today? Today would be an exception. Soon Ozpin would see what happened to those who put his family in danger.

_Putting her on the same team as an animal from the White Fang!? What is that man thinking!_

* * *

The day of the singles matches had arrived, but breakfast was strangely subdued. Pyrrha and Jaune were distant from the group, mostly remaining silent and refusing to make eye contact. When Ruby tried to make sure they were okay, all she got were half-hearted pleasantries.

They seemed down and none of them had any idea of what to do, so they just hoped it was temporary. The pair's feelings were practically drowned by the high emotions everyone else was displaying.

The final rounds were here and everyone was excited. Who would claim victory? By days end they would all know. Ruby was excited to cheer Adam on. They'd put it to another vote and he'd won.

He seemed determined to make sure their faith was well placed.

They made their way to the Colosseum and bid Adam and Pyrrha good luck as they made their way down to join the other contestants. Ruby could only really recognise Sun and Penny. The others were all unknowns.

"Think he's got this?" Yang asked as the wheels spun, landing on Adam and some guy from Haven.

"Of course!" Ruby said with the utmost confidence. "He's better than almost anyone in the class!"

"He'll still have to face Pyrrha and they're evenly matched." Weiss responded.

"Come on guys! He can totally make it!" Ruby smiled.

"Pft!" Nora exclaimed as JNR sat beside them, popcorn in hand. "Pyrrha's improved a lot since they last fought!"

"Still, she doesn't seem very focused today." Ren said. "Did something happen Jaune? You were the last to talk to her."

"Huh? Oh no. Nothing happened. Might just be an off day." Jaune mumbled.

"An off day is right." Yang muttered.

"Guy's shh! Adam's fight is about to start!" Ruby excitedly exclaimed. Adam faced his opponent, Mercury Black.

They seemed to exchange some banter as Port and Oobleck counted down. While they couldn't hear it, it seemed to piss Adam off.

The battle began with the roar of the crowd.

* * *

**A/N:** And so the singles round is here with Mercury fighting Adam. That will totally go well for the resident Faunus, right? On the other end, the fight with Flynt was fun. After all the thinking I did about how Adam's Semblance worked I realised that when battling Flynt it would be able to use all that energy. I wonder what could have Pyrrha and Jaune so distressed? Can't be anything about Ozpin or a girl in the basement now, could it?

I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

"Our next matchup is Adam Taurus of Beacon VS Mercury Black of Haven!" Professor Port yelled into the microphone, calling the pair of contestants to the middle of the arena. The other finalists made their way off the stage, Sun giving Adam supportive thumbs up. Adam returned it with far less enthusiasm, but it seemed to make the other Faunus happy.

Adam rolled his shoulders and prepared himself. His opponent, who seemed oddly familiar, smirked. Seems like he's cocky_. Good. I can use that._

"I didn't know Beacon let in animals!" Mercury said as the arena floor began to rise. "Especially ones who can't even keep their girlfriend happy."

Adam's eyes twitched and his scar burned. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I thought that if they were going to let in a terrorist, they could have at least brought someone who could satisfy his woman. Unless... you were into her going out with other dudes!"

Adam's entire body tensed. His hand shook as he slowly reached for his blade. "If I were you, I'd shut my mouth…"

"And if I was you, she'd have come with me." Mercury laughed and fell into his combat stance.

_How much does this bastard know! I'm going to __**tear him limb from limb!**__ No! He's using what he knows to rile me up! I can't let him control me. I'll beat him and then I can find out what he knows._ Adam took a deep breath and stilled his shaking hand.

"Begin!" Port called. The pair launched into battle.

Adam fired _Blush_ sending _Wilt_ flying hilt-first towards Mercury and charged after it. The silver-haired teen kicked the crimson blade up and away from him. Adam jumped, brought one of his feet onto Mercury's raised knee and used it as leverage to return to the air. Adam grabbed _Wilt_ and stabbed downwards one his way back down.

Mercury fell into a roll, avoiding Adam as he tried to impale the teen. Mercury jumped back to his feet and turned, kicking the air several times, launching a series of flaming white projectiles.

Adam's blade was a blur as it cut down each blast before it could strike. But they were merely a distraction as Mercury dashed in, sliding under his other attacks. He turned his slide into a sweep. Adam, distracted by the projectiles, didn't have time to react in any way other than to stand his ground.

That didn't work out too well.

Adam was sent tumbling to the ground while Mercury continued his momentum, using it to fling himself up and land on his feet. Adam managed to roll a second after landing, narrowly dodging Mercury's boot as it attempted to cave his head in.

Adam attempted to climb to his feet but scrambled to raise an arm to block Mercury's foot. His boots discharged a blast directly into Adam's arm, causing him to grunt in pain as his whole arm shook from the attack. Adam fired _Blush_, pushing his opponent back and giving him a little breathing room to regain his balance.

Adam took a short moment to gather himself before he rushed in once more. _Wilt_ flashed as he performed a flurry of attacks. Mercury blocked with his hands or parried with his legs but was being slowly pushed back. A few blasts here and there from _Blush_ kept him from trying to change the tempo.

But, with a speed he had yet to display, Mercury _moved_, ducking under several swings and landing a kick right into Adam's side. He grunted and moved with the blow, reducing its impact and turning with it to sweep his blade towards the bastard's face only for him to dodge it once more by ducking under the blade and countering by slamming a kick into Adam's stomach.

Adam bent over from the unexpected attack. Mercury capitalized, laying into Adam, each strike accompanied by a blast of his boots. Adam stumbled back under the assault, raising his blade to try and block some of the attacks.

Mercury let Adam pull back, smirking as he too stepped away. Adam spared a look at the board. Both their Aura's were in the yellow and around the same level. Adam was slightly lower, however. _What was that move? It was as fast, if not faster than Ruby but without the tell-tale effects. What kind of Semblance does he have?_

Mercury wasn't looking to waste time, however. After gaining some distance he leapt backwards, flipping onto his hands and began to… breakdance? His feet fired constantly, each round flew outwards before curling around. Within moments the bullets had formed a tornado of flaming white projectiles, all curving around the battlefield in an almost perfect circle.

Adam focused, suffusing himself and the world around him with red. _One wave. A thin slash to focus the energy._

Mercury flipped once more, landing on one foot before slamming the other down. In an instant the tornado exploded into dozens of blasts, all hurtling directly for Adam. Moments before they struck he unleashed his own attack.

Adam was hit on all sides by Mercury's special move. His Aura tanked. Hard. But he managed to slash despite the pain, cutting down several of the bullets and saving him from being brought into the red and out of the fight. As the field cleared Adam could see Mercury pulling himself up, having been thrown down by his attack.

Adam huffed as he stalked across the arena. Mercury was shaking a little as he stood, not quite recovered yet.

"Give up." Adam grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Nah. Gotta look good for your ex." Mercury said smugly.

Adam's scar burned. He drew his blade. Mercury fell into his stance. Adam fired _Blush_. The bullet pinged off of Mercury's shoulder. A loud buzz sounded through the Colosseum. Mercury's Aura had entered the red.

The fight was over.

Adam sighed, letting the tension leave his body. _Wilt _clicked as it returned to its sheath. "You and I need to talk." He growled, walking towards his defeated opponent.

"I don't think so." Mercury said with a smirk as he drew a pistol. Adam's eyes widened. Mercury fired, but the bullet pinged off of _Blush_ as Adam almost threw it in the way.

_The fight is over! Why the help would he-!?_

_**He tried to kill you! Slaughter him!**_

Adam hesitated for hardly moment before Mercury drew a red Dust crystal. With how low Adam was, that would cause permanent damage.

With a fluid motion, he drew _Wilt_ and slashed, releasing all of his stored energy in a wild wave.

Mercury fell back with a cry of pain. Sounds of shock filled the crowd.

Adam panted as Atlesian soldiers and Knights entered the arena.

"Stand down! Now!" One shouted. Adam looked around in shock as the soldiers pointed their rifles at _him_.

"Wha-" Adam turned around, confused. "Why are you pointing them at me! He had a-" Adam stopped as he saw one of the screens which showed a replay. A replay of him attacking a downed Mercury with no provocation. "But that…"

"Taurus! Drop your weapon! NOW!" General Ironwood roared as he entered the arena, his weapon in hand followed closely by Winter Schnee.

Adam's heart hammered in his chest, his mind racing. Desperately trying to decide on his next action. He twisted as a presence appeared behind him. He stilled as Qrow stood there with his hands up.

"Take a breath kid. The fights over. Put your sword down on the ground. I'll personally make sure we get to the bottom of this, alright? I'd never hear the end of it from my nieces if I didn't." The older man spoke cautiously, but lightened his tone at the end. Trying to make a joke.

"I-" Adam cut himself off. Thinking for a moment. "I put myself in your custody, Qrow. Take me to Ozpin." Qrow nodded and Adam handed him _Wilt_ and _Blush_.

Qrow took hold of the weapon in one hand and placed the other on Adam's shoulder, pulling him towards the exit. As they left Adam could see Mercury being put into a stretcher and carried out, joined by a green-haired girl. His teammate probably.

Adam didn't have a luxury of caring at the moment, however.

_What the hell happened?_

* * *

"This is exactly what I warned you about Oz! This monster maimed another student! He should be locked up for this!" James roared, slamming one fist on the desk and pointing to Adam with the other. The Faunus sat on a seat, staring out the grand window at Vale. Qrow stood next to him, warding Winter and James away.

"James, please, take a moment to calm yourself. We will figure this out but as it stands he is my student. You can advise me. Not make decisions about his future." Ozpin said, placing his elbows on the desk and steepling his hands together.

James growled but backed off. Winter stood behind him at the ready. "Damn it Oz. We can't be lenient about this! That boy could lose his leg!" Ozpin held up a hand, silencing the General.

"Adam, please tell me your side of things."

Adam turned slowly. Even without seeing his eyes, Ozpin could tell how he was feeling. He was still panicking, so he was analyzing each of them. Staying aware in case a fight broke out. But Ozpin could see that just behind that was a sense of horror.

While physically Adam was a man, his growth had also been stunted. Behind the body was a boy. A boy who had fought for what he thought was right and become a monster for it. Now he was on the path of healing and had just committed something horrible. Adam was worried he was slipping. _And it is my job as an educator to assist him._

"He pulled a gun and Dust on me."

"Bullshit!" James interrupted. "Don't lie to me!"

"James!" Ozpin yelled. "If you cannot control yourself then I will have to ask you to leave!"

His eyes twitched but he nodded. Adam waited for another moment before he started again. "I saw him pull out a gun and shoot me. I blocked it but he drew fire Dust. With how low my Aura was I thought it could kill me. I didn't want any more scars. I attacked. But I panicked. I released all the energy I had stored. I didn't focus it so it was wild…" Adam trailed off.

Before James could speak Ozpin held up a hand. "The preliminary report I was sent informs me that Mercury Black suffered damage all across his body from that attack. His Aura was so low that he didn't have much protection. The attack you performed struck at the entire front of his body. His team has been pulled from the tournament and will be returning to Mistral tomorrow. We do not yet know the full extent of his injuries, but it is likely he will be permanently scarred." Adam's back straightened, his body tensing at the news.

"Mercury Black had no gun, nor any Dust that wasn't stored in his boots. You are attempting to fabricate a story to cover for attempted murder!" James said, a scowl dominating his face.

Qrow stepped forward. "Or he's a kid who saw things that weren't real. You should know well enough that in the heat of battle people see things that aren't there."

"Are you defending a monster that sleeps in the same room as your nieces!?" Winter asked, sounding horrified.

"I don't like him, but pretending there aren't other possibilities just because you want to nail him to the wall is against what we fight for!" Qrow fired back, looking squarely at James.

"Enough!" Ozpin interrupted. "We are allies. Adam." The Faunus stared at Ozpin, waiting for expulsion. "Due to your actions, team RSTY is disqualified. You, personally, shall remain in your dorm room for the remainder of the Festival, your meals will be brought to you by your team and you are not allowed to leave until after the Festival is over. Once it is you will also have to spend time with a psychiatrist at least once a week until both myself and the psychiatrist believe you to be of sound mind."

"You… aren't expelling me and throwing me in jail?" Adam seemed shocked and confused. Had he really believed that would be the outcome?

"I will not be expelling you. You are a student here. It is our job to assist you in improving yourself. In mind and body. Many here have personal issues. You helped one through his issues. We will help you through yours."

"I… thank you, Headmaster."

"This is preposterous! He has committed countless crimes!" James growled.

"James. I have made my decision. Your job is to keep the Festival secured. You may have someone stand guard at his door. But they aren't allowed to arrest him unless he tries to leave without permission. Understood?"

"I-" James started then stopped. "Fine." James gave one last parting look to Adam before he left. The elevator softly dinged as he and Winter were whisked away.

"I'll take him back to his room and explain the terms to his team." Qrow said, patting the Faunus on the shoulder. Ozpin nodded and waved them away.

Soon he was left alone with only his thoughts as company.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor poor Adam. Did anyone think it would go a different way? In some ways, this is probably worse than with Yang. At least she wasn't an ex-terrorist who has murdered people before. Hope the fight came out as good as I wanted it too. I'm pretty happy with it.

I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

* * *

The walk back to his room was done in silence. Neither Adam nor Qrow spoke and Beacon's grounds were quiet. Visitors had all gone home by this time and any students were likely back at their dorms. It all felt numb to Adam however.

He'd almost killed a man. A man that somehow knew something about his relationship with Blake. That knowledge would be beyond his reach now.

Adam sighed as they neared his room. Six Atlesian Knights were arranged around the door, on guard. Their optics followed him as he made his way into his room. They weren't exactly a threat, but the destruction of even one would bring down the full might of Atlas.

The door clicked as he unlocked it. As he pushed it open a pair of hands reached through the opening and grabbed him. He yelped as Yang pulled him into the room before shoving him into the middle and he was surrounded by his team. Qrow squeezed in just before Yang slammed the door shut. Ruby and Weiss sat down on Weiss' bed. Yang turned on Adam. "Explain. Now."

Adam adjusted his jacket. "I… I don't exactly know what happened." He wandered over to his bed and sat down on it. "I saw Mercury try to attack me after the fight, at least I think I did. First with a gun and then with Dust. I blocked the first but attacked the second. I was… afraid. Afraid of what would happen if he used that Dust on me with my Aura so low."

"So you didn't try and maim him after he was out of the match?" Yang asked.

"I didn't." Adam said.

"Whew. I was a little worried there." Yang said with a sigh, plopping herself down next to him.

"You… believe me?"

"Of course. You're our teammate. We believe that you saw what you saw. Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Of course." Weiss said imperiously. "Whether what you saw is accurate or not isn't the issue. You saw things that weren't there and based on what you saw you acted in self-defence. You didn't intend to scar him."

"I… thank you. All of you." Adam said.

"Glad to hear you all getting along." Qrow spoke up. "Now I hate to break it up but we have some ground rules. First off Adam isn't allowed to leave this room. At least until the Festival is over. So no trips to the grounds or the Colosseum or even the cafeteria. The rest of you have to bring his meals." He held up a hand as Ruby and Yang exploded into complaints.

"Look I get it OK!? But this is important, you either abide by these rules or he's thrown in a cell. Second rule is the guys out there. Adam will be under Atlas guard for now. The General wants to make sure nothing happens and guess what? He runs security for the Festival. Final rule, after the festival is over he has to go and see a shrink, so don't worry too much."

Ruby stood. "But that's unfair! Adam just-"

"It doesn't matter." Qrow firmly interrupted. "He assaulted a man. Even if he intended not to, that's what everyone else saw. With his record, we aren't allowed to take chances. If we don't do this then he will be arrested, then his past will be revealed and it'll cause an uproar. And we all know what that'll bring."

"You really think it could be that bad?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. But we can't take that chance. Ozpin will crack down as hard as he can. Just let him do his magic, and stay out of Ironwood's path. Alright?" The rest of the room nodded hesitantly.

Qrow sighed and deflated. "Just try and enjoy yourselves. Don't worry about the tournament or anything else. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do." Qrow left the room.

Yang scoffed. "Work. More like 'I have a bar to get drunk in!'" She said mockingly.

"I'm gonna go get us some food." Ruby said.

"I'll go with you." Weiss volunteered. The pair quickly left the room.

Yang patted his shoulder. Adam took a deep breath. "Yang. Do you have a recording of the fight?"

"You wanna relive that?"

"I want to see how crazy I am."

Yang scanned his expression for a while before she sighed and relented. "Alright. It's all around the net at the moment." She produced her scroll and flipped it to the video and handed it over.

The changes hit him the moment he pressed play. _"Hey there! Hope for a good fight!"_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Well yeah. That's why I entered! I've heard how strong you are! Do you really take on __**the**__ Pyrrha Nikos all the time?"_

_"If I were you, I'd shut my mouth."_

_"Huh? What did I say?"_

He sounded angry for no reason. Adam sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth and continued. The fight was mostly the same as he had seen it. But the strange move Mercury had made never happened. Instead, it was Adam who looked to move erratically. Dodging or moving with a blow that never happened. Mercury was trying to block as many attacks as he could when Adam dodged to the side and went for a long swipe. Easy for him to dodge and to take advantage of.

Beyond that, Adam wondered if there were fewer bolts in the tornado than he had thought, but he hadn't had time to count then. Finally, came the end, where Mercury fell to the floor in defeat. As he picked himself up, congratulating Adam on his victory, Adam blocked nothing and then struck.

It was hard to see the damage done from the video, but Adam didn't really want to know. He did his best to make out what he could, however. The attack had hit him front on. The wave seemed to hit his legs, torso and face the hardest.

Adam silently passed the scroll back. Yang took it without a word. She put it back in her pocket, and then pulled Adam into a hug. They sat there for a few minutes before finally parting.

Adam chose to retire early. He'd had enough of the day.

* * *

James was angry. He trusted Ozpin, but this!? _Trusting a monster like Taurus is going to be the end of us!_

It was why he stepped up security. Ozpin may not like it, but he wasn't in charge of keeping the people safe, not anymore. James was well within his rights to put two dozen more Knights in the Colosseum, several dozen more in Vale and three dozen in Beacon itself. Each joined by normal soldiers and, for Vale and Beacon, a few Paladins.

He would not allow anything bad to happen. Even if Ozpin was going to get in his way.

* * *

"So?" Cinder asked, her voice cold.

Mercury winced as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Well, my legs are fine. They just need some repairs is all." He tried to smile but winced as pain flared. "Sadly my beautiful face is forever marred!" He pointed to his lips. The top lip on the left side had been torn slightly, leaving it almost looking like he was always smirking on that side. Or it would once he healed.

"Is that all?" She asked.

Mercury sighed. "No. There's a larger cut across my chest too. No fighting for me. Doctor's orders." He pointed to the door behind Cinder. Out there was the back alley physician they had brought Mercury to. A favourite of Roman's, or so he had said. The work he performed was well worth the price, she would admit.

"Then I will have to rely on Emerald to finish this. We shall remove you from Vale tomorrow morning. We won't be staying after the Festival… comes to a close." Cinder smiled.

"Yea, yea. Have all the fun without me." Mercury grumbled and lay back on the bed.

"Our Faunus friends shall be by to pick you up. Be prepared for them." Cinder didn't wait for a reply and simply left the building. The cool night air of Vale welcomed her.

_I am so close to success. One more day and I will finally claim what is rightfully mine!_

* * *

_Monster._

_The monster tore at Mercury Black, ripping him apart for daring to challenge him. It pulled the legs from his body and threw them to the side, laughing. When it was done nought remained of the silver-haired boy but the blood around its maw. The monster turned to face him._

_A beast. An amalgamation of several animals that stood taller than he ever could. Canine legs, the claws of a bear, the head of a lion with a pair of massive horns. A massive beast of black and red fur, with glowing red eyes that peered into his soul._

_**Hunger.**__ It spoke with a deep, gravely voice. __**I hunger.**_

_"No! Go away!"_

_**I hunger for death. Slaughter all in our path. Kill! Kill! Kill!**__ It began to chant, looking more and more excited._

_Around him he could see copies of himself, killing humans. Hundreds, perhaps thousands. All of them __**deserved it.**_

_"No!" He cried out, clutching his skull._

_**She agreed. Why fight your nature?**_

_"It isn't my nature!"_

_**You enjoyed it. You defaulted to it. You are a monster! A beast! Embrace it like you did before!**_

_"No! I'm no beast!"_

_**And yet when she disagreed with you, when she desired to fight and kill, you thought violence was the answer to bringing her to your side!**_

_"I rejected that!"_

_**Did you? Or did you simply say that? If she came right now, what would you do?**_

_"I… I don't know…"_

_The beast laughed. __**Then you have no hope of changing anything.**_

_**You are just another beast.**_

Adam awoke, shooting up in his bed his eyes wide awake and frantically darting around the room. He wiped the sweat from his brow. He quietly pulled himself off his bed and sat down at his desk.

He felt… exhausted. That dream had drained him of his energy. It wasn't the only thing of course. The fight and its aftermath had wrecked him. He had not only seen things that weren't there, but imagined a conversation that hadn't happened.

_What is wrong with me?_ He had no idea anymore. Had he become so obsessed with Blake that he couldn't even see reality any more? Or… had someone interfered? _If there was someone who had a Semblance that could manipulate a person's senses…_

But why would someone do that? Make him maim another student just to get him disqualified? Adam couldn't think of a motive. Maybe Blake wanted to make humans hate him enough that he would leave and join her again, but nobody in the White Fang had a Semblance like this. Not that he had ever heard before anyway.

No, it couldn't have been someone manipulating him. _He_ had done it. He had to suffer the consequences.

The dream did give him one good thing he supposed. It confirmed that he didn't have an answer yet. He didn't know how he should deal with Blake and until he did, could he really change anything?

Hours later the sun dawned and the others awoke, but he still didn't have an answer.

* * *

"We're being watched." Weiss whispered. Yang growled in response and just kept marching forward. The pair had decided to be the ones to bring breakfast for the day, leaving Ruby to try and cheer Adam up.

_Yang is letting her emotions control her. _Weiss thought. _This isn't the time to be getting worked up!_ Weiss sighed.

Her eye twitched when they rounded the corner and saw Winter waiting at the cafeteria. Her sister quickly noticed them and began walking over. Yang growled in response again. Winter ignored her, however.

"Weiss. We have a… problem."

"Oh really?" Weiss asked with a bored drawl, folding her arms.

"Yes. Father is here."

"What!?" Weiss' eyes widened.

"Yes. He arrived an hour ago. He is… well… here." Winter handed over her scroll, a news article open on the screen.

Weiss read it aloud for Yang. "Jacques Schnee arrives in Vale, hoping to congratulate his daughter, Weiss Schnee, on her victories in the Vytal Festival Tournament while checking on his Vale holdings. However, with the recent developments in regards to the disqualification of his daughter's team, Mr Schnee seems less than pleased. The Dust magnate appears to be preparing to battle Beacon over the placement of the Faunus teammate, who readers may recall was the perpetrator in an attack on- ugh. This is idiotic." Weiss scowled and handed it back to her sister. "Did you know he was coming?"

"No. I didn't think he would come. At least not so soon. He must have been on his way before your teammate-" Winter halted at Weiss and Yang's glares. "He must have already been coming before yesterday's events."

"Great. More trouble." Yang groaned.

"It does appear that he left Whitley back in Atlas, however." Winter said.

Weiss sighed. "Thank the Gods for small mercies." She muttered under her breath, Yang just looked confused. "If you'll excuse us, we need to pick up some breakfast for our teammates."

"Of course Weiss. Just be careful. Of Father and your… friend."

They ignored her and entered the cafeteria. Yang put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Weiss returned the gesture. _Father. I will fight you if you try to get rid of Adam! I won't allow you, or anyone else to ruin what I have!_

* * *

The crowds piled into Amity Colosseum once again. Weiss and Yang had both stayed behind, not very enthused about going to watch the final matches. Ruby, however, thought that at least one of them had to go and watch. They had friends to cheer on after all!

As she struggled to find a good seat, the announcers called the first match. "And for our first match of the day, we have Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon!" Professor Port paused to allow the crowd to go wild. Once they calmed he continued. "Against Penny Polendina of Atlas!"

_Oohh! That's an exciting match up! Pyrrha! Master of the sword and shield with the power of magnets! Battling the mighty robot warrior Penny! Who is made of metal…_

"Oh no." Ruby looked down in growing horror as her friends met on the field of battle. She swallowed. Did she try and stop the fight? While she wondered what to do, she spotted something that shouldn't be there.

Or more accurately someone.

_Isn't that Mercury's teammate? Why is she here? I thought they'd already gone back to Mistral…_

Ruby started to push her way through the crowds. Something was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**A/N:** If there is one thing that is truly better for everybody than canon's events, is that everyone believes Adam believes what he saw, whereas obviously, Blake didn't trust Yang. Not quite a big dramatic thing, but everyone's still kind of processing. Too bad Cinder won't give them a chance eh? Mercury's injuries are bad, but not super bad. Scarring but survivable. Face and chest marred and his legs damaged. And we end off with Ruby realising that something bad might happen. Ahh, fun.

Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

* * *

"So… how are you feeling about all of this?" Weiss asked Yang as they wandered through Beacons Festival grounds. She sighed.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm horrified by what he did, but I believe him! I do… at least I believe that he believes what he says." Yang sighed again. "I don't know what I should be thinking or feeling."

"I'm the same way. It didn't seem like he was lying. But he still…" Weiss trailed off with a sigh.

"Yeah, it seems a little far fetched. Well, we just have to wait until after the Festival. Then he can get help."

"Yes. By the Gods does he need it." Weiss shook her head.

"So, how are we going to deal with your dad?"

"We support Ozpin. Father may have the best legal team on Remnant, but Ozpin will come up with a plan. We just need to help him when the time comes."

"What do you think we'll have to do?"

"Likely act as witnesses and prove that Adam is-"

Weiss was cut off as a loud alarm began to ring out through the fairgrounds.

* * *

"Oohh, shortcut!" Ruby whispered to herself as she pushed into the restricted area. The battle was ongoing, but something was off. Emerald was here and she shouldn't have been. The long corridor was empty and there was no sound apart from the dulled sounds of battle in the arena and the cheers of the crowd that could be heard and felt through the walls.

A commotion ahead of her caused her to pause and wish she had her scythe. A trio of Faunus, all dressed in grey technicians overalls, exited a nearby room.

"H-hey! You aren't meant to be back here!" The leading Faunus, a man with a black cat tail, yelled.

"Explain yourself!" The second Faunus, a young-looking man with rabbit ears, asked. His hand fell to the gun holstered on his side.

"Eep!" Ruby's eyes widened. "Uhhh... I was just… lost! Yeah lost!"

The trio looked between each other. The third, a female bear Faunus judging by the ears, spoke up. "Go back that way. This place isn't for kids."

"I'm not a kid! I'm a Huntress! In training, anyway."

"Don't care, you're still not allowed here. Out!" The lead man said.

"What were you doing?" Ruby asked. Something seemed… off about them.

"Nothing you need to worry about." The third said. Ruby's eyes narrowed.

_What's going on? They seem to be from Atlas, but don't they have a whole issue around hiring Faunus? And they're armed…_ Ruby nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll just go back that way then."

She started to back up as the trio glanced between themselves. Ruby turned and ran as they drew their pistols. Gunshots rang out as she raced through the corridor. They couldn't keep up and they didn't seem to be very good shots as every bullet missed its mark.

Ruby burst through the door she had originally entered from. She slammed it shut. As she backed away she turned to run into the crowd.

Instead, she collapsed to the floor in horror.

Ruby watched as Pyrrha threw her hands out, using her Semblance without restraint. The wires that allowed Penny to control her blades wrapped around her. And with an audible rending of metal, the world watched as Penny was torn apart.

Half the crowd was screaming, the other stared in stunned silence. Then came the alarm and then the screens turned red. A single image appeared on them, that of a black queen.

_"This is not a tragedy."_ A voice called from all around them, played through the Colosseums speakers. _"This is not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your __**children**__, to men who claim to be your guardians. But in truth, they are just men."_

Pyrrha stood horrified in the centre of the arena, staring at the broken pieces of Penny. _"Our Headmasters wield more power than most militaries, and one even has the audacity to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace but what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, ruthlessly cut down by the star pupil of another."_

The crowd was growing anxious at this point, unsure what was happening. Ruby couldn't help but stare helplessly at Penny, even as the door behind her opened. _"And what is Ozpin thinking? Allowing a violent Faunus extremist to join his school, ignoring the hundreds of souls he slaughtered. And look at what he did, he maimed another student in a friendly contest! And now this. Has he affected others? Or is the great Pyrrha Nikos so obsessed with glory that she will kill to claim victory?"_

Ruby closed her eyes and waited. But the Faunus behind her left instead. Whatever their mission, they had succeeded. _"Perhaps Ozpin put them up to this. Perhaps he wished to make up for his colossal failure to stop the White Fang from breaching the city and allowing Grimm to attack the very citizens he is supposed to protect. Or perhaps he called for this as a statement against the tyrant from another nation, who controls his streets with an iron fist. I truly do not know."_

_"This peace of ours is fragile, and as someone from Mistral, I can say that the situation there is equally… untenable. Our kingdoms are on the brink of war and yet we, the people, are left in the dark. So I ask you this: when the first shots are fired, who will you trust?"_

The screen went black for a moment before an alert took the place of the red screen. _**"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat Level: Nine. Please seek shelter immediately in a calm and orderly manner."**_ The message repeated over and over.

The crowd went crazy, pushing and shoving and racing to escape as a Nevermore crashed into the Hardlight shield above them. It scraped and tore its way through, eventually, the shield gave way with a mighty crack and it fell into the arena with a screech.

Ruby pulled herself to her feet and grabbed her scroll. As the Nevermore marched on Pyrrha a rocket-locker slammed into it. Ruby appeared next to it in a burst of speed and petals. A couple dozen other lockers landed, impaling the Nevermore with their weight.

As the students gathered their weapons, Sage and Yatsuhashi finished the Nevermore with their blades and Jaune helped Pyrrha regain herself. Griffons began to make their way into the Colosseum.

"You kids leave this to us!" Professor Port bellowed as he and Doctor Oobleck entered the fray, cutting down the incoming winged-Grimm.

"Let's move!" Ruby yelled, leading the students out of the arena and to the Colosseums docks.

_I hope everyone else is safe._

* * *

Adam looked down at his scroll. Moments before it had shown the duel, followed by a familiar voice. A voice that knew him and what he had been.

And now chaos reigned.

Someone had let Grimm into the school. It wasn't hard to see who. He was very familiar with the bone-white masks. Adam stared out his window, watching as the three-way battle turned into a four-way battle as the Atlesian Knights turned and opened fire on students.

Adam ducked his head and sighed. He placed his scroll in his pocket, grabbed _Wilt_ and _Blush_, rolled his shoulder and looked to Zwei. "You wanna come?"

"Woof!"

Adam booted the door down, launched _Wilt_ at one of the robot guards and grabbed another. He threw it into the next, toppling them over and turned, firing _Blush_ and taking down the rest. He retrieved his blade and sheathed it. "I should find the others."

"Woof!"

"Sorry. _We_ should find the others." Adam allowed a smile to come into his face. What better way to feel better than to slay Grimm? There's no moral quandaries there. "Let's move."

* * *

_Bang_.

James lowered his pistol, letting the Beowolf Alpha dissolve. "Men! Secure the civilians!" He barked. The Atlesian Soldiers were quick to react, forming a border between the evacuees and any approaching Grimm.

A dozen or so students basically flew out of a nearby corridor, slaying a few Grimm as they came barreling forward. Ruby Rose led them as they marched towards him. _Great._

"General!" Rose called as she approached.

"Students." He said, holstering his gun and placing his arms behind his back. "I won't lie. The situation is dire. We need every hand we have onboard for this. That said, no one will judge you for retreating. If you wish to battle, however, then we have airbuses waiting to transport you to Beacon. The fighting is tough there."

"We're fighting." Rose said.

"Then take that airbus. Good luck." James saluted the students. A couple returned it but most just ran towards the airbus.

James turned and took to a gunship. As it booted up he touched his hand to his earpiece. "Winter. I'm going to retake the capital ship. I need you to reinforce Beacon. Get to Ozpin and assist him in defending the tower."

_"Yes sir."_ Her reply came a moment later.

The gunship lifted off. He flew it out towards his captured ship. And then the Knights glowed red.

James noticed too late as they turned their guns towards him.

* * *

"Aaaaaa!" Yang yelled as she picked a robot up by the head with her hands and squished. Metal screeched as the head imploded under the force. She threw the broken machine into another, sending it to the ground. _Ember Celica_ barked as she finished it off.

Weiss zipped around behind her, skewering more bots. They were steadily carving their way through the enemy forces. As the last Knight fell they took a breath.

"There's so many." Weiss panted.

"Yeah." Yang agreed. "Things aren't looking good."

"It seems like trouble is everywhere."

"The Festival grounds and the cafeteria seem to be hotspots." Yang looked to Weiss who sighed.

"Are you thinking we should split up?"

"People need help. We're top of the year. We can do more good apart."

"Alright alright. Just stay safe, alright?"

"You too. I'll take the cafeteria."

"Then I'll take the grounds." They shared a nod before breaking apart and going their separate ways.

* * *

"What was that?" Jacques asked of his guards. He had brought a dozen with him to Vale. They had taken an entire floor of the most expensive hotel in Vale for their stay as well as one of the main lounges for his meetings with his lawyers.

"Gunshots sir. It seems the Grimm have entered the city." His captain said. The lawyers behind Jacques whimpered in terror. Jacques sighed.

"Damn it. What is the military doing?"

"I don't know sir. We should get you to one of the shelters." The captain replied, drawing out his scroll. "There's one a few blocks from here. We can make it."

"Fine then. I'm going to have words with the general once this is over! Allowing Grimm into the city! How incompetent can he be!?" He grumbled as his guards gathered and formed a ring around Jacques and his lawyers.

As they reached the foyer they saw a battle raging outside. Huntsmen and Atlesian soldiers battled both Grimm and Atlesian Knights.

"Oh and now his little army isn't even shooting the right people! Perfect!" Jacques growled. The day just kept getting better and better.

The guard seemed to consider for a moment then turned to the woman who ran the front desk, who was currently hiding behind said desk. "Ma'am is there a basement or reinforced location within the hotel?"

"H-huh? O-oh! Yes! T-this way…" She stammered as she led the way to through an employee door.

"This way sir." The captain said.

"Yes, I heard her." Jacques scoffed.

They were led through a few back rooms before reaching an armoured steel door. The woman put the pin into the nearby pad and the door clicked open. They made their way down, finding most of the staff already hiding.

The manager came up to them. "Oh thank the Brothers you are OK Mr Schnee!"

"Yes yes. Captain, please escort anyone else in the building here."

"Sir!" He responded. "You two stay here, the rest with me." The captain turned to the manager. "Can you write down the passcode for me?"

"Oh! Of course!"

The captain soon left with most of his troops in tow. _Good. Now I can't be blamed for abandoning people I could have saved. Besides, this is a high-end hotel. Maybe I can make some new friends._

Jacques settled in to wait out the storm.

* * *

"Ah, freedom. How explosive." Roman mused, pushing a variety of buttons without a care for what they did.

He slumped back in his chair and took a long drag of his cigar. It had been a while. His scroll beeped.

_"Guess who."_ It said with a picture of Red landing on the hull. Roman sighed.

"Of course. No rest for the wicked, eh?" He stood, put out his cigar and grabbed _Melodic Cudgel_.

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter jumps around a little. It's mainly because most of what is skipped is just canon. Would it really be entertaining for me to write out the exact same scenes? I don't think so, but maybe you guys will think different. Jacques was fun to write. I like the idea that he has been dealing with the White Fang for so long that he knows how to keep his cool. That is until he's actually losing or, say, being arrested. The big fight is here and nobody is given the time they need to process previous events. This can only go well, right?

I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

* * *

Beacon was a battlefield. Grimm tore through the once beautiful grounds, ignored by the army of robotic soldiers who were currently doing the best to kill anyone who crossed their path. Weiss grimaced as she unleashed a wave of flame, burning several Beowolves to death.

Gunfire sounded as Ren and Nora arrived, tearing apart the nearby Atlesian Knights. Weiss motioned to them and together the trio moved into the fairgrounds. People ran to and fro, trying to escape the monsters that came for them.

A Deathstalker burst through a pair of stalls, only to be gunned down by Coco. Weiss summoned a glyph and launched some Dust projectiles into a Beowolf coming from behind the older student. They exploded and covered Coco in quickly fading Grimm gore.

"Nice hustle, Schnee!"

"What's happening over here?" Weiss asked as Ren and Nora caught up.

"My team split up to protect civies. Wanna huddle them all together before we get them out."

"Alright. Let's get to work."

Coco chucked. "Took the words right outta my mouth!"

_I'll evacuate everyone from here and then I can join Yang and the others._

* * *

Ozpin tightened his grip on _The Long Memory_. The elevator felt so slow,. Pyrrha seemed resigned to her decision whilst Jaune was confused. _She didn't tell him. I wonder if that was the right choice._

Eventually, the elevator door opened with a soft ding. Ozpin led the two down the long hallway towards the Vault and the machine.

"Pyrrha. Now is the last chance to change your mind…" Ozpin said, worried.

"I've made my choice." Pyrrha replied resolute.

"I… I need to hear you say it." Ozpin looked to her as the pod door opened.

"I accept the risk and I'm ready to take on this responsibility."

"Thank you." Ozpin couldn't hide the weakness in his voice. He'd never wanted this. He wished he could have held off even longer. He couldn't however. "Then please, enter the pod. Mr Arc stand guard."

"What's happening?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha stepped into the machine. The door closed and a brilliant glow ran up out of Amber, through a series of tubes and into the machine housing Pyrrha. Ozpin looked on worried as the girl began to scream. "Pyrrha! What's happening!?" Jaune yelled.

Ozpin turned, ready to tell Jaune off for looking away from his job. Instead his eyes widened as he noticed, too late, Cinder Fall. "No!" He screamed but it was too late.

For a moment Amber awoke, looking down at the arrow in her chest, her eyes wide in surprise, her brain unable to register the pain. Mercifully, she died moments later. Unfortunately, the golden energy of her power flew from her and into Cinder.

"Yes!" She yelled as she began to slowly levitate off the ground, magical energy coiling around her. She was a full Maiden now.

"Go! Both of you!" Ozpin yelled. "Go!"

Pyrrha pushed her way out of the pod and, after a moment of hesitation, she grabbed Jaune and rushed past the floating foe. Cinder let them go, they were insignificant, her focus was on Ozpin.

_That's fine. As long as those children survive. _He wondered if the soul who originally owned this body would have approved of such an end. For a moment he almost could see the man he would have become. A good man, taken from this world because of the curse placed on Ozma.

_I wonder who I shall curse next._

With _The Long Memory _in hand, Ozpin made his final stand.

* * *

The screaming coming from the cafeteria guided Adam. He was alone now, he'd lost Zwei somewhere along the way. _He'll be fine. He's smart._ Jumping through a shattered window brought Adam face to face with the one person he wasn't ready to see.

Blake smiled as she pulled her foot from a young man's broken leg. _She brought me here._ Adam took a deep breath. "Blake. Stop all this."

"Adam. When will you learn? That didn't work the last time, why would you think it would now?" Blake drew her blades as she spoke.

"Why cause all this chaos? Do you really think this will help the Faunus? People are going to hate us even more after this!"

Blake's smile didn't fade. "Oh, Adam. I'm doing this because they will give us the strength we need to make our own Kingdom." She paused and tilted her head slightly, before she spoke again in a kinder voice. "You can still come back you know. We'll forgive you for your betrayal. Just join us." She sheathed one of the blades into the other and held out her empty hand.

"I'll never return to the White Fang. They want my friends dead. I won't let that happen."

"Adam if you return then we'll let them live! They can live in our new Kingdom. They would be beneath us, of course, but they could live!"

Adam shook his head. "You don't even see what's wrong with that, do you?"

"Humanity enslaved us, now it's time they were enslaved! Then they can know our pain!"

Adam's hand fell to the hilt of his blade. "Blake, leave. I don't want to fight you, but I will."

"You won't be enough to stop me, Adam." She drew her blade again. "You will have to kill me and I think we both know you can't bring yourself to do it!" She charged him.

He blocked the first blow with his blade and fired _Blush_, forcing Blake back. He stepped forward and slashed down, but hit nothing but one of her clones. He followed after her, cutting twice more. The first hit a foggy clone, obscuring his vision slightly and when he saw her out of the corner of his eye, his second slash sunk into her from for a moment before it began to glow orange.

Adam's eyes widened as the cline exploded in flame. His Aura took the brunt of the attack, but it was a sizable amount, more than he wanted to lose in one hit again, that's for sure. _She's augmenting her Semblance with Dust. How much does she have?_

Adam took a step back and sheathed his blade, taking a defensive stance. Blake smiled and charged. She struck, twisting and turning to unleash a dozen different attacks between her katana and cleaver. Adam blocked and parried what he could, managing to only take a couple nicks on his arms while diverting the rest.

As Blake jumped back to evaluate Adam struck back. He fired _Blush_, launching _Wilt_ at Blake hilt-first. She blocked the blade but didn't manage to block the kick he followed it up with. Adam caught his sword and slashed down, slicing her arm. He twisted the blade and slashed upwards, only for Blake to turn into Ice, trapping his weapon.

Almost immediately the ice began to melt as it was countered by the fire within _Wilt_. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough to stop her jumping down from above and raking her blades across his back. Adam let out a scream of pain and wrenched _Wilt_ free of the ice, slashing back only to hit another clone, this one was not imbibed with Dust.

And then it began. Blake began to use her superior speed once again, zipping around Adam with the aid of her clones. This time however when she came in to slash he twisted around, narrowly causing her to miss. He parried her next attack and blocked the third. Dodge, parry, block, dodge, block, dodge, parry.

Blake growled in frustration as she was rebuffed once again. Adam's breath was getting heavier than he expected, but yet he allowed a smile onto his face. It felt strangely _good_ to counter her so well.

As the pair straightened for another face-off, the sound of a shotgun could be heard going off. Adam turned in time to see Yang launch herself at Blake. He also saw the smirk on Blake's face.

"Yang wait!" He cried out but it was too late and Yang's fist struck Blake, passing through her face and causing the clone to glow a bright reddish-orange. Adam tried to shield himself as the clone exploded, much larger than the previous ones.

The world went white.

* * *

"That's everyone nearby." Coco announced. Weiss nodded and took a deep breath. She wasn't exactly built for sustained exertion. She looked over to the group they had gathered.

Both teams CFVY and SSSN had gathered with Weiss, Ren and Nora to protect a few dozen civilians. So far they hadn't had to face anything too dangerous, just some Atlesian Knights and low tier Grimm.

"Uhhh you guys see that?" Sun called out, pointing down the wreckage strewn path that had once held dozens of stalls. Stalking down said path towards them was a monster of a man, as tall as Yatsuhashi while wielding a massive chainsaw. The full-face bone-white mask sent a shiver down Weiss' spine.

"Great, White Fang." Coco muttered.

"Schnee!" The monster ahead called. "Come forth and face your judgement! I'll spare the rest if you do!"

Weiss blinked in confusion and looked between him and her allies. "I think we'll be alright." She called back. "I suggest you surrender."

"Ha! I was hoping you'd say that, I've always wanted to kill a Schnee!" He roared and charged with a speed that belied his size. _Myrtanaster _clicked as Weiss switched to Hardlight Dust. With a flick a barrier formed in front of her, blocking his initial attack as he tried to shred her with his chainsaw.

Gunfire sounded around them. But it wasn't from her allies, at least not at first. A glance to the side revealed why. The White Fang were ambushing them. A few civilians collapsed as bullets tore through them. Weiss was unsure if any were fatal wounds.

_We have to finish this quickly._ Weiss spawned a glyph beneath herself and slid to the side as she dropped the barrier. The sudden lack of resistance caused the Faunus to overextend. Weiss switched to Burn Dust as she stabbed into his side, upon impact it erupted and bathed the man in flames.

Another glyph pulled Weiss away from his counter attack. She quickly stabbed down and focused. Within a moment a golden glyph formed beneath her. As a clock ticked loudly she felt the world slow. With a smile, she summoned numerous glyphs all around her opponent. With a flourish of her blade she jumped onto one and propelled herself.

Jumping from glyph to glyph she stabbed out, cutting into the large Faunus. Again and again, she zipped past him, cutting into his Aura with each pass. The man grunted with each attack but he would just not go down.

Soon enough her Semblance began to wane and the moment it died completely her opponent acted. In a flash, he grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground. Weiss coughed as her Aura flared. The massive Faunus lumbered above her. He raised his chainsaw but as he went to strike he paused.

The massive blade of Yatsuhashi slammed into him while he stalled. The Faunus went flying back into what had once been a noodle stall. Neptune appeared a moment later and, with a flirtatious grin, helped Weiss back up. She looked around and nodded appreciatively. They'd dealt with the attacking grunts rather quickly, faster than she had expected at least.

Yatsuhashi and Fox quickly chased after her opponent, but they returned a few moments later. "He ran." Yatsuhashi said simply.

"Leave him." Coco said. "Let's get these people out of here and to safety. ASAP."

The group began to move quickly, the civilians carried the wounded while the Huntsmen and Huntresses I'm training formed a circle around them.

Weiss couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched, but, thankfully, her attacker didn't show up again.

* * *

Cardin wasn't the best person. He knew that. He'd never given much reason for people to like him. Adam had inspired him to change that, however. It still surprised himself that he was here, shielding a downed Faunus student with his own body from a dozen Atlesian Knights firing upon them.

He grunted as pain washed over his back. It ended a moment later with the sound of tearing metal. Cardin turned to see Sky ripping his halberd free from the Atleasian machines. "Thanks, Sky."

"Yeah sure." He grumbled. Cardin sighed and held out a hand for the other student, who took it a little apprehensively.

"Where're the others?" Cardin asked Sky.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are still my team. You're my friends."

"No, we _were_ your friends, before you changed after your fight with Taurus." Sky grumbled.

"Now isn't the time for your bullshit Sky! We are in a damned war zone!"

Sky was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "They were heading to the statue. Saw a bunch of Grimm heading towards some unarmed students."

"Then we get over there." Cardin turned to the Faunus. "Do you need a scroll you call your locker?"

"Y-yes." He stammered. Cardin threw his over. Quickly enough a locker crashed nearby and the Faunus armed himself with a bow before passing the scroll back.

"Let's move." Cardin ordered.

The trio ran through the ruins of their school towards the statue at the front of the school. It didn't take long before they arrived to see the battle raging. Several teams from the other schools were fighting Atlesian Knights and several massive Paladins. With a roar Cardin leapt into the fray.

Knights crumpled like tin cans when he struck them. Dove and Russel gave him dubious looks but decided now wasn't the time for their squabbles and rushed to meet up with him. They all looked to him.

"Sky, you get one leg I'll get the other. Dove, break it's cameras. Russel finish it off. Move!" Cardin quickly ordered, rushing over to one of the Paladins. It was so busy blasting at Neon that it didn't do anything as Cardin raised _The Executioner_.

With a loud cracking sound the leg gave way as Cardin smashed it. On the other side Sky's halberd cut into the knee. The Paladin collapsed down, getting it into range of Dove's sword. He speared upwards, impaling the camera on the bottom of the chassis. Russel ran up its back and stabbed his daggers into its torso and cut open the metal before carving out its innards.

Within moments the Paladin fell, defeated. Team CRDL turned to face their next opponent.

* * *

Deep within Mountain Glenn, beneath tonnes of rock and stone, something began to stir.

It felt the negativity from Vale, the city under siege, as it spiked.

It tasted the feeling.

It loved it.

With a thunderous crack, the mighty beast broke free, sending stone spewing across the countryside.

It took in its surroundings and looked to Vale. It watched as the last of the Atlesian Battleships fell from the sky. With the heavy beating of wings, it took flight.

The Wyvern was coming to Vale.

* * *

**A/N:** Here there be Kevin. So yeah, little more skipping around. It's all just canon stuff really. No need to retell Ruby Vs Roman and Neo when nothing substantial changes, ya know? The WF LT shows up yet again but manages to not die! Poor Banesaw. He seemed so strong in canon but just died to the Grimm I guess. RIP. Oh and Blake blows shit up. Who knew giving a terrorist explosives could be so... explosive!

I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

* * *

Adam grunted as he hit the floor and rolled to the side, managing to avoid any follow-up attack. The ringing in his ears overpowered any other sound around him. He jumped back into his feet and focused for a moment. His Aura was low, likely close to the red.

He coughed as he prepared for another attack, but none came. As the ringing faded he felt someone bump into his back. He turned, drawing _Wilt_ but stopped once he realised it was Yang. Her hair was singed in several places.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… no. No, not really. That last hit devastated my Aura. Probably put me in the red. I haven't checked my scroll. You?"

"Still a little above red I think. Haven't checked either."

"How much Burn Dust did she throw into that?"

"A lot. Probably mixed in some Combustion Dust as well."

"Damn it. Where the hell is she?"

"I'm not sure…" He trailed off. His senses had returned to normal by now, the ringing in his ears fading, letting him see just how much the explosion had destroyed. Suffice to say that the cafeteria would need a lot more repairs than before the detonation.

The cafeteria grew quiet. All they could hear was the distant sounds of battle and the roaring of some large Grimm. That was when she struck.

Blake dropped right on top of them, landing with one leg on each of their shoulders and bringing her weapons down onto their backs before she flipped off of them. The pair split, pushing away from each other as they cried out in pain. Adam saw Yang's Aura flicker for a moment.

_She's way too low! We need to finish this, but how? I could try using my Semblance…_ It was a risk. He was so low he'd be killed in one hit. He didn't have a ton of stored energy either so he would need to expend most, if not all, of his remaining Aura. But if he hit with it then victory would be theirs.

Yang yelled and fired her gauntlets, launching herself into the fray once more keeping her distance. "This! Is! For! My! Haaair!" She interspersed each word with a blast of _Ember Celica_. Blake dodged and moved to try and put Adam between them. He moved out of the way and took a defensive stance to the left of Yang.

"Keep her busy." Adam whispered. Yang didn't respond but judging by how she increased her attacks Adam knew she'd heard him. He took a deep breath and began to focus.

The energy within him felt sluggish, even as he began to pour every last drop into it this final attack. As he stood there his body began to finally register just how much pain he was in. His limbs ached and he was sure he was covered in bruises. The likelihood of something having been broken couldn't be discarded either. Especially now that he was throwing his last Aura into one last moon slice.

Adam tried to suppress the tell-tale glow that accompanied the use of his Semblance to some effect. He managed to delay the light by several seconds. Eventually, it became too much and the crimson glow suffused the area around him. Blake's eyes widened as Yang fired again, pinning her in one spot for fear of taking a shotgun blast if she moved.

For one moment it looked like it would work. But then it all went wrong.

Adam drew _Wilt_, releasing the energy as it clicked free. However, his Aura was so low that it flickered around him. He hadn't had enough to properly control the attack. Adam's eyes widened in horror as a ribbon appeared from the side, wrapping around Yang's left arm. As it pulled her into the path of his attack he saw Blake flicker and vanish. Nothing more than another clone.

Yang screamed as his blade tore through her flesh. With a meaty slap, her severed arm fell to the ground, accompanied by her blood. Her other arm desperately clutched at her shoulder, trying to staunch the blood that freely flowed. Within a moment she fell to the ground, shocked into unconsciousness.

_Wilt_ fell to the ground, joined instantly by _Blush_. Adam collapsed to the floor, staring in horror at the girl before him.

"You could have prevented this Adam. All you had to do was join me." He heard her voice but didn't look. He had to act quickly. He gulped and pulled off his jacket, working to tie it around Yang's stump and stop the blood loss. He didn't know if it would even work, but he had to try.

He felt Blake as she touched his shoulder. He shrugged her off and grabbed his weapons, sheathing the blood-covered blade and clipping _Blush_ onto his belt. When he turned he saw she had walked back. He had half expected a smile on her face, but she just looked disappointed. Adam growled and picked Yang up in a princess carry, pushing her left side hard against his body so that her wound wasn't dripping blood onto the ground.

Blake didn't act as he ran.

* * *

James cursed as he booted the window of his gunship open. Jumping out he gazed over the destruction his forces had brought onto Vale. With _Due Process _at his side, James set to work fixing his mistake, by gunning down everything that wasn't human.

Knights and Grimm fell before him, until his Battleship crashed and all the Knights fell silent. "Damn it!" He cursed.

"James!" Glynda called as she rushed over, throwing rubble at several Boarbatusks, crushing them. "You're alright! Thank the Brothers."

"How's it looking?"

"Alright here in Vale. Vales guard, police, Huntsmen and your military have managed to gather up a large number of civilians and keep them safe. The Grimm haven't breached any of the shelters and are being pushed back everywhere except Beacon."

"Damn. Ozpin?"

"I… I don't know."

"I see. We clear Vale, then secure Beacon!" Glynda nodded and, for the first time in a while, the pair fought together.

The Grimm didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Blood stained his shirt. He doubted it would ever come out. He could feel it start to dry and stick to his skin. He felt sick. She looked sick, pale and weak. His legs burned as he ran through the broken and empty courtyard at the front of Beacon. As he passed the statue at the centre, he heard the howling of Grimm.

Large feet slammed against the ground as they came. _Beowolves. Three. No. Four. Have to protect her._ But how? Drop her and draw his blade? Could he even take four Grimm with his Aura one hit away from breaking? His mind raced but no answer came. He hesitated. He shut his eyes and hoped his body would shield her as one of the lupine-Grimm lept at him.

He heard a gunshot and then it crashed into the ground behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw another Beowolf have its head caved in by a massive mace. The mace was torn from its skull and then was slammed into the ground, the Dust crystal in the centre burst with energy and unleashed a line of flame. The other two Beowolves skidded to a stop to avoid it, only for their heads to be cleaved from their shoulders by another Huntsman.

"Taurus! Shit! Russ, Dove, get him to the docks! Flyboy, get back up there and look for anyone else in trouble!" Cardin yelled out. Russel and Dove hurried over and helped guide Adam away. Scarlet, a member of Sun's team, jumped up the statue and lept from it, gliding around the area.

Adam idly wondered how that team-up had occurred but focused on getting Yang to safety.

* * *

Atlas Soldiers had formed a blockade around the docks, by stacking up the deactivated Paladins and using them as cover. Bullheads and Airbuses transported the injured away while boats got the tired and civilians from the lower docks.

Weiss looked out over the destruction. It was hard to see individuals from where she stood, most appeared as little more than vague blurs in the distance. She could see Scarlet take flight from the statue in the main courtyard. The teams had shaken up a little. People had been pulled into new groups as the situation developed.

"Weiss!" A voice called. She turned to see Ruby arriving with a smile on her face.

"Ruby! Sun said you went up to take care of the Battleship!"

"Yup! I had to fight Torchwick and his friend but I managed to win! Sorta."

"Really? Well, at least you made it back."

"Where's Adam and Yang?"

"Yang was headed to the cafeteria. I have no idea where-"

"Coming through! Medic!" Russel Thrush shouted, causing Weiss and Ruby to turn. Their blood went cold as Adam carried Yang through the line of soldiers. Medics quickly came over and took her off of him.

Weiss' hand leapt to her mouth in shock as she saw the jacket wrapped around her shoulder. Her stomach felt like it was launching into her throat as she realized what had happened.

"Y-yang?" Ruby asked quietly, almost whimpering. Adam seemed to be frozen in place. Russel and Dove quickly rushed back out into the fray.

Ruby reached out her hand, her eyes watering. The tune of her scroll shocked her out of her stupor, however. Ruby quickly pulled it free and accepted the call.

_"You have to stop her!"_

"Jaune?"

_"Pyrrha! She's gone to the tower! She's going to die! Please save her!"_

The call cut out. Ruby and Weiss looked to each other desperately and desperately charged their way towards the tower.

Just as the Wyvern smashed the top to pieces.

* * *

_I'm sorry, Jaune._

Pyrrha took in a deep breath as she stepped into the damaged elevator. She felt out the metal around her with her Semblance and then gripped it tight before forcing it upwards. It was easier than it might have been thanks to Adam's advice. Training to manipulate larger objects would serve her well here.

When the door opened with a ding Pyrrha launched into action. Cinder hadn't expected her to launch her shield as a weapon, nor did she expect for Pyrrha to manipulate it mid-flight, weaving past her block and smashing into her side. The golden shield returned to Pyrrha's arm as she drew her blade.

Her final battle had begun.

Pyrrha popped off a few shots from her rifle. Cinder lazily blocked them, superheating the bullets and turning them to slag which dripped onto the floor.

Cinder's eyes widened as Pyrrha ripped the gears from the walls and threw them at her. They slammed into the raven-haired woman and then Pyrrha forced them to the ground, crushing her foe under their weight.

It taxed Pyrrha, she struggled to control them without her hand movements. If she made it out of here, that was the first thing she was training. Her strain eased when Cinder blew the clock gears apart. The Fall Maiden flew into the air and threw out lances of fire. Pyrrha rolled to the side, taking a few potshots. As she neared Ozpin's desk she ducked under it before launching it with her Semblance.

Cinder batted it to the side with a gust of wind, however, it had done its job as Pyrrha came in behind it and leapt, slashing Cinder's leg. The damage put the woman off-balance, causing her to tumble to the ground. She managed to recover smoothly however as she rolled to her feet.

Blades of glass formed in her hands as Pyrrha charged again. Pyrrha refused to go on the defensive, striking hard and fast to penetrate Cinder's defences.

Their battle was one of fast-paced blows. Cinder used her magic to create blasts of flame, some were used to evade Pyrrha's attacks while others were small jets that struck at Pyrrha's sides, lightly singeing her. Pyrrha made full use of her Semblance. She pulled on her sword to correct attacks, her shield to block Cinder's strikes and her armour to pull herself out of the way.

The battle was quickly taxing the red-head however. She'd only begun to train for this level recently, and her lack of experience showed. It didn't take long before she had to ease up on her semblance lest her aura be drained too quickly. Pyrrha pulled herself back across the room and fell into a defensive stance, shield up and spear at the ready. Her head pounded from the exertion.

A quick glance at her shield-mounted scroll showed her below fifty percent already. Cinder looked slightly ruffled but little more than that.

Pyrrha would need to figure something out, and quickly.

As she glanced around the room her eyes caught sight of the massive Wyvern as it flew straight for the tower. She waited. Cinder stood by, analyzing her form for weaknesses.

She was caught off guard as the Wyvern slammed into the tower, destroying the office and sending rubble flying everywhere. Pyrrha, having seen it coming, managed to dodge most of the debris and charged before Cinder could recover.

She got in two quick swipes before Cinder recovered and threw Pyrrha back with a gust of wind. Pyrrha flipped in the air and landed on her feet, turning _Miló _into its rifle form and firing as Cinder pulled herself to her feet. A wall of flame rose from the floor, obliterating the bullets before they struck their target. The wall collapsed into a ball and it was flung at Pyrrha.

She jumped to the side and raised her shield as the ball exploded, sending a wave of fire over half of the office. Pyrrha hit the ground and rolled to her feet, only to cry out as Cinder rammed into her and raked her blades across Pyrrha's chest. The blades scrapped off of her breastplate and cut into her shoulders, causing the girl to cry out in pain.

The glass blades shattered a moment later and Cinder placed her hands on Pyrrha's shoulders. Pyrrha screamed as Cinder's hands became burning hot and she unleashed jets of flame from her palms, bathing Pyrrha's upper body in fire. A cog slammed into Cinder's back, breaking her attack. Pyrrha backed up and threw all that remained of the metal on the roof. Cinder let out a roar and a blast of fire, melting them all.

Her Aura was low and she was out of options, so she threw her shield. Cinder ducked under it, a bow formed in her hands and she fired. A crystalline glass arrow pierced Pyrrha's achilles heel. Pyrrha grunted and collapsed to the floor, watching as her Aura shattered. The clicking of heels had Pyrrha turning to face her opponent, and her death.

"Do… Do you believe in destiny?" She asked the raven-haired woman.

"Yes." She said simply, knocking another arrow. Pyrrha closed her eyes and waited for her death. As she sucked in her last breath she heard a strange sound. Like a high-pitched screeching, barely audible. What was audible was Cinder's cry of pain. Pyrrha opened her eyes to see her foe swarmed by tiny glowing white-blue Nevermores. Cinder stepped back and blew them away with more of her flames. She took a deep breath, only to release it as a similar coloured Manticore crashed into her, ripping into her with its sharp claws.

Winter Schnee landed in front of Pyrrha, sabre drawn. "Are you alright?" She asked without turning her gaze from Cinder, who was busy blasting the Manticore back into motes of light.

"I… My Aura is broken… I'm done…" Pyrrha said, dejected.

"Then I shall finish this. Once you have an opening, escape. It will be easier not having to protect you."

"I understand." Pyrrha said, pulling herself to her feet as the Manticore faded _Miló _in hand. As she stood there on her one good leg Cinder summoned her blades once again, panting lightly.

_Maybe… Maybe I'll make it through this._

* * *

**A/N:** RIP Yang's arm. This is what happens when you can't decide how to deal with the crazy terrorist Adam! Meanwhile, Cardin continues to grow into a much better man. Pyrrha's battle was both fun and difficult to write. She has fewer openings thanks to Adam and has begun working on larger efforts with her Semblance, but Cinder is more experienced and is a Maiden, however new. But Winter is to the rescue! We'll just have to hope it ends well, won't we?

I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!

**UPDATE:** I'm sorry guys! Christmas preparations were more hectic than I expected. My beta won't be able to go over the next chapter until next week and I want to get you guys the best chapter I can. So no chapter this week. I hope you all have a great Christmas!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

* * *

Pyrrha sucked in a breath and gently let it out. There was a strange moment of peace since Winter's arrival. But just as soon as it came, it went as Cinder rocketed towards the Specialist.

Winter blocked a frantic strike with her sabre. Cinder growled but then flew back as Winter drew a parrying dagger from her sabre, nearly cutting Cinder's face open with the surprise attack. As she backed up the Schnee planted her main sword into the floor and a glyph formed beneath her. A glimmering white-blue Beowolf rose up from the ground and charged with Winter right behind.

Pyrrha took this as her chance and half-hobbled to the ruined elevator. There had to be something there for her to climb down! She heard a roar as the Wyvern returned, crashing down onto the tower in front of her. It stared down at her with baleful red eyes. Pyrrha swallowed and ran forward anyway.

As she reached the broken elevator she ducked down, in time to dodge the beast's maw as it tried to consume her. She rolled onto the metal floor and began to search for a hatch or the like. She heard the sounds of battle behind her and peeked back.

The Wyvern had seemingly decided to ignore her and assist Cinder, reaching out with its massive head to try and catch Winter in its jaws. The Schnee Specialist was dodging both gigantic teeth as well as flame and glass. Winter summoned what she could whenever she had a chance. Beowolves and Nevermores were her favourite creations it seemed. The Beowolves acted as shields for her while the Nevermores harassed Cinder and hindered her movements as much as they could.

It wasn't going well for the Specialist, between the Wyvern and Cinder, she was being pushed back. But without Aura, there wasn't much Pyrrha could do...

As she watched, Pyrrha caught sight of exactly what they needed. Cinder _was_ slowing down. The powers she wielded took their toll and they were beginning to show. The Wyvern had begun to take the lead. Pyrrha looked back at the floor. She could escape, abandon Winter. Abandon her friend's sister.

_Miló_ almost sang in her hands as it shifted to her rifle. Pyrrha took aim and fired. Cinder cried out as the bullet embedded itself in her shoulder. The Wyvern roared and turned to attack Pyrrha. A Beowolf leapt onto its snout and began to carve into its flesh. Pyrrha hobbled away from the beast while it was busy.

She got halfway across the room when another arrow pierced her leg in almost the same spot as before. Pyrrha screamed as it burned red-hot, her flesh burning with it. The arrow quickly shattered but the damage was done as Pyrrha fell to the ground again.

She wouldn't be walking anytime soon.

Winter tried to come to her aid but the Wyvern continued to get in the way, angry at her summons. Cinder hovered over, her eyes burning with both power and anger. "You damned elites! You've had everything given to you! No more. I won't accept it!" Cinder battered Pyrrha's weapons away with blasts of wind and grabbed her throat.

Pyrrha choked as she was lifted up. Her hands desperately clawed at Cinder's as the hand began to heat. Pyrrha looked on in horror as her throat was beginning to burn.

_So this is how I-_

She didn't finish as a flash of red shot up over the ridge of the once office. Ruby landed and looked up, her face fierce with tears in her eyes. As she laid eyes on Pyrrha and Cinder she grew terrified, worried, shocked. The emotions flickered over her in seconds as those silver eyes began to glow.

**"Pyrrha!"**

The voice seemed to echo all around them as her eyes released allspice brilliant shining silver light.

"What!?" Cinder shouted, dropping Pyrrha.

"Aaahh!" Pyrrha cried out in pain as she hit the ground and her leg gave way beneath her. The Wyvern roared and then went silent.

The whole tower was still. Pyrrha didn't know for how long but when sound eventually returned she heard Winter limping towards a downed Cinder, who lay whimpering on the ground whilst holding her left arm which had been half disintegrated and half turned to stone. She got off lighter than the Wyvern above, which had entirely been trapped in a stone prison.

The sound of a Bullhead heralded the arrival. Winter prepared herself for battle, which likely saved her life. The vessel arrived with its door open and the moment it did, Emerald Sustrai opened fire on Winter. The Specialist threw her Aura up and then struck the air.

Pyrrha watched, shocked and unsure of what she could do, injured and bereft of weapons and Aura, as a pair of White Fang jumped out and grabbed the raven-haired woman. Emerald seemed focused on Winter and yet wasn't attacking. Winter struck at nothing with her blades.

She only came to as the door closed and they took off. Winter cursed under her breath.

"Shit." Pyrrha twisted and looked up, shocked to see Qrow Branwen climbing up the edge.

"H-how did you…?" She stuttered.

"Not important. Winter, what happened?" The man said walking away from Pyrrha.

"Cinder had incredible power. I arrived to assist. Your niece arrived as well. She… screamed and let out some… some light! It injured Cinder heavily. Her allies arrived to save her, however."

"I see. Can you get them out of here?"

"Yes. but I won't be able to provide assistance afterwards." Winter said, sheathing her blades.

"Good. Get them out. I'll be fine. I need to check if Ozpin is still with us." Qrow said.

Winter nodded and quickly summoned another Manticore. It was more transparent than the previous. Weaker. The adults helped Pyrrha onto the back, the summon wrapping its tail around her waist to hold her, and put the unconscious Ruby on Winter's lap.

Pyrrha looked back one last time to see Qrow already gone. He'd vanished into the air.

_A question for another time._ Pyrrha thought as they took off, heading towards safety.

* * *

Qrow sighed as he returned to his human form. The basement vault was fucked. There was no better word for it. Scorch marks were everywhere.

And in the middle was a burnt and broken body. Little remained of his green suit. His glasses had managed to stay together, though they were cracked and beyond worthless now. The only thing untouched was _The Long Memory _which had rolled out of Ozpin's hand.

Qrow picked it up and pulled the trigger, turning it into its compact form. He sighed and removed the man's glasses and closed his eyes. "Sorry, Oz. I… I wish it had gone better. You saved some people though. Good job." The glasses were folded and put into Qrow's pocket while he clipped the cane to his belt.

He couldn't carry the body out, but they would want something to bury and the cane was out. The next Oz would want it after all.

Qrow gave one last look at Ozpin, another to the dead body of Amber, and made his way out.

He was done with this day.

* * *

"Sir! We're holding just fine for now!" A soldier reported with a salute as James stepped off of the Bullhead and onto the Beacon docks. "However we are running low on manpower and ammo. We won't last much longer."

"Understood. Evacuate everyone."

"Yes sir!" He said before running off to communicate his orders.

Glynda came down from the vessel. "Did I hear that right? You're pulling out!?"

"I'm sorry Glynda. We don't have the resources to hold this location. If I still had my Battleships, I could hold this. But we both know where they are." He pointed back over Vale, to the cloud of smoke coming from the one that crashed in the city and past it to the two that fell into the wilds outside the city. "We can't stay here. We have to pull back before we lose more people."

"I… damn it." She looked down and clenched her fists. Anger filled her face. James reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will hold as long as we can. Give the students as much time as possible to retreat. I'll be the last person to leave."

"We'll be the last." She corrected. James smiled and nodded. He pulled his hand back just as Qrow appeared.

"Qrow. Good to see you're alive." James said.

"Yeah." Qrow said, pulling a pair of cracked glasses from his pocket. "Oz didn't make it though." He handed them to Glynda.

"I…" Glynda tried as tears filled her eyes.

"Winter should have brought a couple of the kids. Ruby and her friend Nikos. The latter was wounded."

"I'll investigate and make sure they got back safely." James said, clapping Qrow on the shoulder before rushing off.

It didn't take him long to find medics who had seen Winter. "Sir! We sent them off on a transport to the west city hospital. Most of the students have been evaluated nearby there." One of them said.

"Understood. Keep up the good work." James said.

"Yes sir!" The medics chorused, saluting. They got back to work as fast as they could.

Qrow had gone by the time he returned to Glynda. With a shared nod, they joined the fray.

* * *

"Winter!" Weiss exclaimed as she entered the tent. A veritable city of them had been set up outside each of Vale's hospitals. Weiss herself had rushed over once she had heard Winter had been taken here.

"Weiss! I'm glad to see you safe." Her sister said with a smile. Her arms and legs were bandaged but she didn't seem too injured.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I suffered a few cuts and bruises, but I'm mainly just drained. Of Aura especially."

"That's good. Very good. I heard you came in with Ruby and Pyrrha?"

"Yes…" Winter looked down. "Pyrrha was injured and Ruby unconscious. Ruby is in one of the other tents I believe."

"And Pyrrha?"

"Taken inside the building itself. They're both alive and will recover. I-"

She was cut off as the tent flap opened again. Weiss turned and felt her blood run cold. "Winter. Weiss. I'm glad to see you both safe." Her father said with his signature smarmy smile.

"Father… what are you doing here?" Weiss asked, swallowing.

"Well, now that James has finally cleared Vale of those Grimm I knew I needed to make sure my daughters were safe and sound. Once I heard they were transferring students here I knew I needed to come."

_Needed to make sure we were safe for your image._ Weiss nodded. "Thank you for checking up on us but we're fine. It's-"

"I wouldn't call this fine, Weiss. Vale has been attacked! Almost destroyed even! No this is far from fine. Come, we shall return to Atlas where it is far safer."

"What!? No, I'm not going! My friends are here!"

"Friends? Like that beast you sent into the tournament?"

"It was a misunderstanding!"

"Was it a misunderstanding when he slaughtered SDC workers? He's a monster, Weiss. Come. He can't hurt you in Atlas."

"But-!"

"Weiss." Winter interrupted. She reached over and grabbed Weiss' shoulder and whispered into her ear. "If you fight he may take it out on your friend. I know you don't wish to go back, but sometimes you have to conserve your energy and fight another day."

"So I should just let him take me back there?" Weiss whispered back.

"Yes. Father came because you were on a team with Adam. He will fight to have him thrown in jail. If you go back however…"

"I keep Father from doing it…" Weiss growled for a second before turning back, a smile on her face. "Alright, Father. Let's return to Atlas."

Jacques Schnee smiled. "Good. Winter, I trust you will be returning with the General?"

"I will."

"Hmm. We should leave quickly." He turned and left the tent. Weiss sighed and followed.

_I wish I could say goodbye to everyone. I'm sorry. I'll see you as soon as I can. I promise._

* * *

Adam stared down at his hands. His arms, legs and body had been bandaged but his hands hadn't been hurt at all. They just felt like they were still covered in the blood of a friend. A friend only being worked on by doctors because of him. Because he underestimated Blake.

_I should have realised she would have Dust. I should have known she had trained other techniques. I should have known…_ His brain continued to circle around and around. He had caused this. He was the reason Yang had lost an arm. If only he had-

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the tapping of heels on the floor. He looked up to see a battered and torn Glynda Goodwitch. Her eyes seemed… soft. For once. "Professor…" He croaked out.

"Mr Taurus." She said simply and took the seat next to him. "How is she?"

"Still in there…" He looked down the hall. They were operating on her. Or he thought they were. They were saving her. That was all he remembered. It was all a blur.

"I see. You've been here since?"

"Yes…"

"You need to get some rest. It's been hours."

"Hours?" He turned to face her.

"Yes. We evacuated Beacon. Nobody is there now. You and Yang were evacuated a few hours ago. It's late evening now. Almost night."

"I see." He said, unsure of his response.

Goodwitch scanned him for a moment before she sighed. "He was right."

"Huh?"

"Ozpin. He was right. I should have put more faith in you. You fought hard to save Yang and bring her to safety and now, here you are, waiting for any word on her condition."

"I'm the reason she's here-"

"Why? Because the White Fang did this?"

"It was my attack. My… my ex who did this!"

"How?"

"I couldn't defeat her and she pulled Yang into my attack and I couldn't stop it before she-" He was cut off as she put a hand on his head and… rubbed?

"Take a deep breath." He did so. "And let it out." He did. "Good. It wasn't your fault. Your opponent pulled Yang into it. You could have done better, most would have had trouble checking an attack in that situation. You aren't at fault, Adam."

"I… I don't…"

"Take a deep breath and let it out. You didn't do wrong. Not this time."

"Thank you." He whispered. She smiled.

"I didn't like you at first. But you are my student. I help all of my students whenever they need it. Keep taking those breaths and remember that you're not the one in the wrong." She stood and began to walk away. "Take care of yourself, Adam."

"I'll try…" He whispered as he was left alone again. How much time had passed? She'd said hours but… he didn't know anymore.

He didn't know how much more time passed before the next visitor. A tanned man with a tattoo on his arm and blonde hair. He stopped in front of Adam and sighed. "You must be Adam Taurus." Adam silently nodded. "Stand up. Come on."

Adam stood. He wasn't sure why. He just felt like there wasn't any point in resisting. Too tired. The man's eyes scanned him up and down. "Hmm. Not what I expected. Come on." He walked away, leaving Adam to follow him down the hallway.

"Hi, there!" The man said as they reached a nurses station. "I know everyone's in a rush but I'm Taiyang Xiao-Long and I'm here to check on my daughter, Yang Xiao-Long."

"Of course." The woman said. She looked as tired and worn out as Adam felt and yet she still worked, still pushed herself hard. "She's down the hall. The doctors should be about done. You can wait just down there." She said, pointing back the way they came.

"Thank you very much." Taiyang said with a smile. He started walking back. Adam followed.

"That was a waste…" Adam muttered.

"Nope. We learned they are almost done and you got to stretch your legs." Taiyang replied. He turned back to face Adam. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Beacon." Adam replied simply.

"So that's a no then. Fine. Yang won't be discharged today, not while she's weak and in a critical condition. Qrow is already picking up Ruby. She's fine. You'll come stay with us for a few nights. Until we can sort you out."

"Why?" Adam asked, feeling confused.

Taiyang sighed. "I know your past. Qrow told me. He also told me that Yang and Ruby like you, a lot. You are a part of their family and my daughters family is my family. Family take care of each other, simple as that."

"I see…" Adam trailed off as a group of doctors walked down the hall, one breaking off to come over.

"You two here for Yang Xiao-Long?" He asked.

"Yes. How is she?" Taiyang replied.

"She'll live. She lost a lot of blood though. We'll have to keep her here for a couple days to make sure there are no complications. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Thank you for everything."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me." The doctor said before rushing off.

"Alright. Come on. Let's head home. We can see her tomorrow." Adam just nodded in response.

They met Qrow outside. He'd picked up Ruby, who was unconscious, and a car. He gave Taiyang a hug and Adam a nod. They piled in and were off.

The city was damaged and Knights filled the streets. Emergency services were everywhere, doing their best to save lives and shore up defences. The Atlas military looked like it was preparing to leave. Understandable, after their robots went mad.

They avoided the more damaged parts of the city, mostly caused by the crashing air vehicles, the Battleship in particular. They soon arrived at the docks. Taiyang booked them passage on a ferry and, after some wait, they boarded with the car and were off to Patch.

When they eventually arrived at the log cabin, Adam felt exhausted. His body was sluggish and tired. The idea of rest being so close almost destroyed his remaining energy. Qrow guided him into the house and to a guest room.

"Take a rest kid. You'll feel better tomorrow." Qrow said before he left him.

Adam soon collapsed onto the bed. The mattress and pillows were comfy and pulled him into a deep slumber. It felt like his last sleep had been ages ago…

* * *

**A/N:** Hello Again! I hope you all enjoyed Christmas! I'm sorry for the delay. I got delayed and wasn't able to get the chapter to my beta before he was unavailable because of the holidays. Didn't want to post it without being checked over.

Anyway the chapter! Only a third dedicated to the last part of the fight. Had trouble trying to do it from Winter's POV, not really sure why, so I went with Pyrrha's. Who gets to survive this time! Yay! And Tai is as welcoming as can be to Adam, who's having a rough day, to say the least. The Battle of Beacon is over, and all that remains is the aftermath.

I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


End file.
